Does He Love You?
by Naleylvr23
Summary: Summary Inside! COMPLETED! 12.13.06
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I decided to write another story, hopefully you are all reading 'Finding Me' as well! This is a story where Lucas and Haley are siblings who are moving to Tree Hill. Nathan is currently dating Rachel, Brooke is single, and Peyton and Jake are together. The story will explain itself as it goes on!

Prologue

I sat in my room, looking out the window. This would be the last time I would get to do this. I'm leaving everything I know for my father's job. This sucks.

"Come on, Hales. Mom and dad say it's time to go," my brother, Lucas says.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm coming, Luke," I respond and look around my room one last time. I can't remember the last time it looked so empty and dreary.

He came over and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay, Hales. We'll have each other in Tree Hill."

"I know, Luke, but what about all our friends here? I mean, I'm gonna miss everyone," I say, sadly.

"Lucas! Haley! We've gotta go now!"

"We're coming, mom!" Lucas yells back and I take one last look before we walked downstairs, preparing for our new life.

What do you think?


	2. Arriving In Tree Hill and Talks With Deb

_Thanks to: Lil M.A.K, jessd4491, nemo123489, and a for reviewing! _

_Lil M.A.K: thanks! Here's the first chapter, dedicated to you for being my first reviewer!_

_jessd4491: definately Brucas, too!_

_nemo123489: they are twins, but Haley is the older twin._

_a: its definately naley w/ a baley friendship. you can tell from Finding Me that I love naley w/ a baley friendship! Oh, and Haley definately knows she's beautiful and that every guy knows it, too!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Well, we arrived at the airport and boarded our plane. The stewardess said that we would be arriving in about 3 hours. Luke and I sat next to each other and our parents sat behind us. "You kids will see how great this is once we get there. The house is amazing and you'll make friends in no time!" Dad tried to reassure us.

I looked at Luke and rolled my eyes. I put my headphones on and fell asleep. Luke woke me up as everyone was getting off the plane. I followed like a zombie and we got our luggage and a taxi. "Now, all our stuff will arrive at our house in a few hours so we need to stick around and help them unload everything. Okay, kids?"

"Yes, mom, we'll be there," Luke said.

"Where else would we go in a town we know nothing about," I muttered and watched out my window.

"What was that, dear?" dad asked.

"Nothing, dad. It was nothing," I replied with a small smile.

"You know, I'm really glad that you kids are okay with this move. I really wanted to start my shop in Michigan, but I always wanted to go back to my home town. I'm excited for you to go to Tree Hill High and graduate where your mom and I graduated from," he said with a smile.

I suddenly felt bad for how I've been acting. My dad hadn't been to Tree Hill in years. He never did tell us why he and mom took us and left. "I'm sorry I've been acting so terribly, daddy. I'm just gonna miss all my friends. I'm sure that Tree Hill will be good for Lucas and me," I replied and he winked at me.

A little while later we pulled up to our new house. Luke and I looked at each other before we ran inside. While he stood in awe of the house, I started running upstairs. "I pick my room first!"

"No way! That's not fair!" he yelled and chased me up there.

"Yes it is! I'm older!"

"By a minute!" he retorted and I just kept going.

"We've already picked your rooms, kids! They're already filled with your things!"

I didn't have a balcony like Lucas, but my room was definately bigger! _I could get used to this._ I walked into Luke's room and layed down on his bed. "Wanna go check out what's so great about this town?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked. "Sure, lets go tell mom and dad."

I nodded and we walked downstairs together. "We wanna check out Tree Hill, is that okay?"

"No, I told you both that we had to stay to move everything in!" mom said.

"Go ahead kids. Have fun," dad said and I smiled.

"Keith!" mom started.

"Now, now, Karen. We don't need their help. Besides, they're only kids once. Let them have fun," dad explained to mom who merely nodded.

"Come on, Luke. I'll drive!" I said and we hopped into our car.

We drove to the downtown area of Tree Hill and I parked. We both got out and we saw a sign that said Deb's Diner. "Hungry?" I asked, pointing to the sign.

"Starving! Let's go," he said and we walked in. We sat in a booth in the corner and looked at the menus.

"Hello, I'm Deb. Can I get you something to drink?"

I said, "I'll have a coke please."

"Same," said Luke.

"You two look like you're new around here. Did you just move into town?" she asked when she returned with our drinks.

"Yeah, we just got here about 2 hours ago," Luke answered.

I got curious and asked, "our father used to live here when he was younger. You don't happen to know a Keith Roe, do you?"

Deb suddenly smiled brightly. "Of course I do! I was the maid of honor at his wedding! How is Karen?"

I smiled. "Mom's doing okay. She was sad to leave behind 'Karen's Cafe', but she's hoping to open up one here," I explained. "Then again, she wanted to open up a night club, too."

"Well, that's wonderful! I hope she does the night club, though. I've had Karen's cooking and I don't want her taking all of my customers," Deb joked. "You must be starving! What can I get you kids?" We placed our orders with her and fourty five minutes later she was sitting with us, sharing stories about our parents.

"Mom and dad sure were crazy back in the day," Luke laughed.

"I didn't know mom was prom queen. That's pretty cool," I said.

"Yeah, your dad and I were homecoming king and queen and your mom and my husband, Dan, were prom king and queen," she explained. "Everyone decided to mix up the couples, I guess!"

"Well, this was fun, Deb. I'll be sure to tell mom and dad where to find you!" I said standing up.

"Make sure you and Lucas stop by every once in a while and see your god mother," she said, following suit.

"You're our god mother?" I asked.

"Your mom never told you that? She didn't tell you much about me, did she?" she looked disappointed.

"Well, mom and dad never said much about Tree Hill," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, don't feel bad. I haven't heard any of the stories you told us," I tried to soothe, but might have been pouring salt in the open wound.

"Say, Deb, do you know a place called 'rivercourt'? Dad did tell us about that and we were hoping to catch a game of one-on-one," Lucas said and I nodded.

She explained how to get there from here and I smiled. "Doesn't sound too hard to find. Thanks again, Deb."

"You're welcome. You're sure to make lots of friends at the rivercourt, including my son, Nathan. The three of you used to play together when you were in diapers. I've got pictures of the three of you together, so Nate knows who you are. I've only told him all the stories I have of all your mischief!"

We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Lucas and I got into the car and headed in the direction of the Rivercourt.

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. Rivercourt and Meeting New Friends

_Thanks to mary-023, xSmile, and ScOtt-BrOtHer-LuVeR23 for reviewing! I love you guys!_

* * *

Lucas and I went and found it to be empty. "You sure we got the right place?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Lucas. See, theres the river right there," I pointed it out and continued, "and the basketball court is right here. Hence, RiverCOURT. Get it?" I asked sweetly.

He threw the ball at me. "Okay, smartass. Ready to lose?"

I laughed. "Like I could lose to you, baby sister!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now. I was gonna go easy on you, but whats the point. We know I'll win either way!" he said, taking the ball back from my hands.

"Oh really? We'll see about that, Lucy," I replied and then it was on!

Hours later we had both won our share of games, but there was no sense in counting since it was all for fun. "Hey, wanna play one more game before heading home?" he asked and I nodded. "Let's play a game of Pig."

I shook my head. "That's too short. Horse?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, Haley, a whole 2 letters more. AMAZING!"

"Whatever, fine. We'll play pig you big baby," I took the ball and was about to shoot when we heard talking and laughter.

A group of 5 guys were coming towards the court and they just noticed us. "Hey," Lucas said, giving them the 'guy nod' that he always gives. I sort of rolled my eyes at his attempt to be cool.

A tall dark haired hottie, if I do say so myself, stepped forward. "Lucas and Haley, right?"

I was confused at first. How did he know us? But those thoughts were soon filled with _I'll be whoever you want me to._ I mentally licked my lips. "Yeah, and you are?" Lucas asked before I had the chance to interact with this godlike creature.

He stuck his hand out. "Nathan Scott. I just got back from my mom's diner and she said you might still be here," he explained and then turned to me, smirking. "And you must be Haley."

I smirked right back. "Maybe, maybe not. How bad do you want to find out?" I flirted, stepping closer to him.

His grin grew and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll find out, huh?" he said and then a voice cleared behind him. "Oh, geez, where are my manners. These are my friends Fergie, Skills, and Mouth. Guys, this is Haley and Lucas, the two my mom was talking about."

The three nodded and waved, but the one he left out looked confused. "Hey, Nate! Don't forget about me, dogg!"

The four other boys rolled their eyes as Luke and I laughed. "Oh, that's Dim. You don't really need to know him," Nathan said quietly.

"Dim?" I questioned.

"Tim, really, but he's pretty dim, so.. it kinda stuck," Mouth explained and stepped forward. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

I shrugged. "It's okay. Haven't seen anything that makes me want to live here for good yet, but that might change," I said, looking at Nathan specifically, who stared right back.

Lucas grabbed my arm. "Well, we were just saying how we had to get home, but it was nice meeting you all. Hopefully we'll see you at school or here or something," he said while dragging me away.

We got into the car and he drove us away. "What the hell was that? I was trying to make some friends and you drag me away!" I exclaimed, beyond pissed.

"Haley, you can't just flirt with him! You don't know if he has a girlfriend or anything! You were raping him with your mind, Hales!" he yelled back at me.

"Oh, please! Just because I'm a girl means I don't get to flirt! You know damn good and well that if there were girls that came up there you would've been all over them like I was to Nathan, so just back off!" I screamed and we both were quiet for the rest of the ride home.

When he pulled up to the house I slammed the door and ran inside. "Hey, sweetie! How was your-"

"I don't want to talk about it, mom. Why don't you ask your stupid son!" I said and ran up the stairs into my room. I locked the door and started towards the window. I wasn't staying here any longer than I had to. Lucas would probably stay outside my door, trying to talk to me for hours. Hopefully he'd give up soon, because I wouldn't be there!

I had made it down to the ground easily, but I found myself questioning how I would get back up. "Sneaking out?" I jumped at the voice. I turned to see a pretty brunette girl with an equally pretty curly blonde.

I smiled. "Something like that," I replied and stuck out my hand. "Haley Roe."

They both shook my hand. "Brooke Davis. This is my bestest best friend, Peyton Sawyer," she said and I nodded.

"Is this your first day here?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we just got here this morning. It's a nice little town," I said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, it's boring as hell. Don't be afraid to say it!" We all laughed. "Well, tonight isn't gonna be boring, though. What do you say to hanging out with Peyton and me tonight? You could become our new bestest best friend!"

I smiled. "I'd like that, Brooke," I replied and then we all made our way to her car. Peyton sat up front with me in back. "So, what are we doing? Where are we going?"

Peyton turned to me and smiled. "Party on the beach, of course! You'll get to meet my boyfriend, Jake," she said with a dreamy smile.

Brooke made a gagging sound. "And then you'll get to lose your lunch!" she joked and Peyton hit her arm.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" she exclaimed.

Brooke looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Haley, they are terrible! It isn't even funny!"

The conversation after that was kept light until we reached our destination. We got out of the car and headed towards a group of teens around a fire. "So, Haley. Got any siblings?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have a twin brother," I explained and Brooke locked arms with me.

"Is he hot? Cause I am soo sick of Tree Hill boys!" she said and I got a disgusted look on my face.

"Ewww, Brooke! He's my brother! I don't think he's hot!" I exclaimed and the two laughed at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Haley Roe," I heard a voice from behind me.

I grinned, knowing the voice well. I turned. "Nathan Scott, just who I was looking for," I said with a suductive smile.

He nodded to the girls behind me. "Brooke. Peyton."

"Hotshot. Lookin' good. How do you know our dear Haley?" Brooke asked.

He smirked and shrugged then looked back to me. "Where's the protective brother of yours?" he asked and it was my turn to shrug.

"Who cares," I replied and winked. Just then a girl walked up and put her arm around Nathan's waist.

"Hello," she said, snoodily to me. "And you are?"

I smirked. "Haley Roe."

She smiled back, fakely. "Well, Hallie, here's a little tip. Nathan's off limits," she said and then proceed to pull Nathan into a deep kiss.

I was unfazed. _So he would be a challenge. That's fine by me. _He actually pushed her away from him. "Rachel, leave me alone. We were just talking. Don't worry about it," he said, looking annoyed.

I smiled at this. "Yeah, Rachel. We were just talking, nothing else. Now, if you don't mind, Brooke and Peyton were about to show me to the keg," I said and looked to Nathan one last time before walking away, Brooke and Peyton following suit.

* * *

_Review please!_


	4. I Never and Chatting With Nathan

_Thanks to nemo123489, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, FutureMrs.Murray8192, mary-023, scott23naley, coupling-all-the-time, and xSmile for reviewing! I really appreciate it!_

_xSmile- Nathan just has Lucas' friends. He's not like how he was in season one because I'm gonna have Dan be less hard on him. You'll see in upcoming chapters!_

* * *

Chapter Three

I was having a lot of fun with Peyton and Brooke. I met Jake and Brooke was right, they were really terrible, but that's only because it's too cute. He's a pretty cool guy, though.

I started to look around and see everyones interactions. Some girls were really drunk, dancing around and there were guys standing off to the side, watching them. I knew that they would some how end up together by the end of the night. I see Nathan. Oh, so sexy, Nathan. In a heated arguement with the girl who will soon be formally known as his girlfriend.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Brooke asked and I pointed then looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why Nathan likes her. She's always bitching about something he did and then the next day she come crawling back to him," she explained.

"Wait, they break up all the time and then get back together the next day?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's really stupid," Peyton put in. "I think its because he doesn't want to be alone and she only does it because she thinks no one else will love her. Not that I think he loves her, but-"

"They get it, Peyt," Jake said.

"So, they could be broken up in about a minute?" I asked with a smirk.

Brooke laughed. "Girl, do you have it bad for Nathan?"

I gave her an 'are you crazy' look. "Do you have trouble seeing? Nathan is sexy. Downright HANDSOME! You can't tell me you don't think so," I replied. I looked back over to see Nathan walking over to us. He sat down next to me. "Hey, Nathan."

He grinned at me. "Haley, how's it going? How are you liking your first Tree Hill party?"

I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess," I replied.

I saw Rachel looking over at all of us, pure hatred in her eyes. I put Nathan's arm around me and he smirked. "Well, what can I do to make it more interesting?"

"How bout a rousing game of 'I never'? How does that sound to everyone?" I asked and then Brooke squealed.

"Haley, you are my kind of girl! I love you already!" she gave me a hug and then said she was going to get some alcohol for the game.

"Well, Haley, ready to get drunk off your $$ in this game of 'I never'?" Rachel came over and asked me.

I scooted closer to Nathan. "Yes, I am. Things tend to be more interesting when drunk," I said, looking at Nathan, who licked his lips. I looked back up to Rachel who practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Okay, everyone knows the rules, right?" Brooke said and we all nodded. "Okay, then. I'll start... hmmmm, I never... wait, no. I did that! umm, I never had a fantasy about a girl! There we go!"

All the guys groaned and took a shot. I decided to go next. "I never... caught someone masturbating," I said and Brooke, Bevin (I think that was her name. I don't really know names yet!) and Rachel drank.

Rachel went next. "I never... met new people and acted like a complete whore, stealing another girl's boyfriend," she said with a smirk to me.

I grabbed a glass, stood up and walked over to her. "Drink up, Rachel," I said and then handed it to her, walking away.

"Why the hell did you do that, Rachel!" I heard behind me. Everyone was saying something. I just didn't want to be there anymore. I mean, I love 'I never' just as much as the next person, but it was getting really late and I should go home. I stopped when I felt a hand tugging at my arm.

"Haley, don't go. Rachel just can't get over the fact that I'm done with all her bullsht," Nathan said.

I sighed and sat down, motioning him to do the same. "It's not that. I really don't care about her. I don't let things like that bother me," I explained.

"Well, then what is it? Why were you leaving?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's pretty late. My brother's probably worried because he thinks I locked myself in my room," I said and he nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home then?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Now that we're alone, I don't really want to go anywhere."

He laughed quietly. "So, tell me about yourself, Haley."

I thought about it for a second. "Well, I love basketball. I have a twin brother, Lucas," I started.

"Yeah, I know those things, keep going."

"Okay, okay! Mr. impatient! Ummm, I didn't have too many friends back home. Luke and I are always there for each other, no matter how much we piss each other off. I really like Brooke and Peyton, they seem like fun. Jake's nice, too. Now, Rachel, she's a charmer," I said and he started laughing. "I see why you keep her around, Nate, she's just a bundle of joy!"

He kept laughing and I just watched him. He is so adorable when he smiles, really smiles. "You're really great, Haley," he said. "My mom used to tell me all about you and Lucas. How we'd play as kids."

I nodded. "Yeah, she told us when we were at her diner today. She's really nice, Nathan. I really like her."

"Yeah, mom's great. Dad can be an $$, but he's cool, too," he replied and then we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

It was nice, just sitting there watching the waves crash in. "So, why do you stay with Rachel, Nathan?" I asked quietly. "If you don't mind my asking."

He shook his head. "I don't know, Haley. She's just always been around. But now I've kinda got something stirring inside for another girl and that's making all thoughts of Rachel kinda wash away," he said, turning to me.

I smiled. "Oh, really?"

He smirked right back at me. "Yeah, really."

"And do I know this girl? Don't tell me! It's Brooke!" I joked and he laughed.

"There's just something about you, Haley, that's drawing me to you. I don't know what," he said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "No, not a bad thing. It's mysterious and I like that I don't know you. Now, Rachel's been around forever, as have all these other girls, but you. You're different. You're new. You've got what they don't, and I really like that."

I laughed softly. "You've only known me a day," I said.

"It feels like a lifetime," he replied and then leaned forward, placing a small kiss on my lips.

I pulled back, not feeling right about this. "This isn't some way of getting me to sleep with you, is it? Because if it is I-"

"Haley, this isn't about that. I just want to get to know you. We can just be friends for now if that's what you want," he said. "There's no pressure."

I thought about it. "Friends first and we'll see where it goes from there, okay?" I asked and he nodded.

He stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE! I have another chapter waiting to be posted.. All I need is some feedback!_


	5. Sneaking Back Inside and a Mad Rachel

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Nathan pulled up to my house and I groaned. "What?"

I sighed. "I just remembered I have to climb through my window to get in," I explained and he laughed. "It's not funny, Nathan."

"Come on. It's a little funny," he said and I smiled.

"Fine, maybe a little, but I'm never gonna be able to get up there by myself," I said. He opened his door and got out. Confused at his actions, I did the same. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed my hand and started towards my house. "Helping you out, what else would I be doing? Now, where's your room?"

I took him to the side of the house and pointed up. "Right there."

He whistled. "How did you get down from there, Haley?" he asked, quietly.

I shrugged. "I'm very agile when I need to be. Plus, I was pissed. I didn't know what I was doing, really."

He sighed. "Okay, do you have a ladder or something?" I shrugged again. "Well, then. We're gonna have to do this the hard way. Start climbing and I'll direct you on things you can use to help you, okay?"

I looked skeptical. "I don't know, Nathan. I could fall and hurt myself or-"

"Hales, I'm not gonna let you fall. I'll be here to catch you," he said and I smiled at the nickname. Only Lucas called me Hales, but it sounded like heaven from Nathan's lips. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason," I replied. I stepped forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks for tonight, Nathan. You're a really great person to hang out with."

He grinned. "I should be thanking you for tonight. No other girl has stood up to Rachel like that since... ever," he said and pulled me into a hug.

I was happy in the moment until I heard a voice clearing by us. I turned to see Lucas. "Where the hell have you been, Haley!" he said loudly.

I ran up and clamped my hand on his mouth. "Shut up! Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I whispered harshly.

I took my hand off his mouth and he said, "Maybe. You deserve it! I had to lie to mom and dad, say you didn't feel well."

"Listen, Luke. You pissed me off today and so I went out with some friends, no harm done," I explained.

"Yeah, man. It's all my fault. I didn't know she wasn't allowed to be out. She wanted to go back home but I convinced her to stay," Nathan said, taking the blame.

Luke looked at him with evil eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. My sister can be very convincing of innocence," he said to him then turned to me. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just met him today and you're already sleeping with him?"

I slapped him, hard. "How dare you! You are such an ass! I'm friends with Nathan and he has a girlfriend! I can't believe that you think so little of me!" I pushed him and then started to climb up to my room. I was successful and looked down once I was in my room. "See you later, Nathan."

He waved up at me. "Later, Hales." I closed my window and got ready for bed.

The next morning I was woken up by incessant knocking. I groaned and walked to my door. There stood my mother. "Good morning, sweetheart. Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a whole lot better."

She smiled. "Good. Some boys that you met the other day brought some friends over they wanted you to meet. They offered to take you out to breakfast. So, why don't you go get dressed and then meet them downstairs, huh? How does that sound?"

I smiled and just started getting ready. I took a quick shower, dried and curled my hair, did my makeup, then put on my clothes. I grabbed my purse and looked at the clock. It only took me 15 minutes total. _God, I'm good. _I ran downstairs and saw everyone from the night before. "Hey, guys!"

Nathan jumped up. "Hey Hales. This is Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Bevin. Guys, this is Haley," he introduced, for the sake of my parents being in the room.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you all," I said, nodding to them. "Okay, mom. dad. We're leaving and I'll see you later," I said quickly, trying to leave before-

"Haley, wait! Don't you want to tell mom and dad that-"

I ran over to my annoying brother. I knew he was going to ruin this for me. "Yes, I do. Mom and dad, I love it here. I'm glad we moved. Luke, want to come with us?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He grinned, winning for now. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Haley!"

He went outside and everyone followed after him. I smiled at my parents before following after them. Once I shut the door I growled and threw a little fit to myself. Once I composed myself I turned to see everyone watching me. I ignored them all, except Lucas. I walked right up to him. "Listen here, Lucas. Don't ruin this for me, okay? I don't want you to talk to me today. I'm sick of you blackmailing me into stuff like that! That's not fair. So, steer clear of me today, got that?"

He nodded. "I'm not coming for you, anyways. I want to hang out with the guys," he said and the boys went into 2 cars while Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin led me to Bevin's car.

Peyton sat up front with her while Brooke and I sat in the back. "Haley, your brother is a total hottie!"

Brooke said and then licked her lips. "He is totally mine by the end of the week, I guarentee it!"

"EWWW BROOKE! He's my brother! That is something I don't want to know about!" I whine and they laughed at me.

We all sang along with the radio until we made it to our destination, Deb's Diner. We put a couple of table together and then sat down. On one side it was Bevin, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Peyton, and Jake. Then on the other side it was Nathan, me, Brooke, Lucas, and Tim. Luke was introduced to the girls and Jake and then conversation went on as normal.

"So, Lucas, what do you like to do for fun," Brooke asked.

"Well, basketball is my favorite thing to do," he replied, getting closer to her.

"I see," she said. "Well, I'm a cheerleader and I'll be cheering for you today when you guys play at rivercourt."

I turned to Nathan and mouthed 'gag me!' and he chuckled. Everyone else was engaged in another conversation so I decided to tune out Brooke and Lucas. "So, Nate. How was the rest of your night?"

"Well, I went back to the party," he said quietly.

"And..?" I prodded.

"And Rachel wanted to talk to me. She was really drunk..."

Nathan's POV Flashback

_"Natey, can we talk about this? I mean, you know we're going to get back together, so why delay the inevitable?"_

_I looked down at Rachel. She had the look on her face that I used to not be able to say no to, but now things are different. "No, Rachel. It's over, for good this time. I'm sick of everything. You treat me like crap and then the next day you expect everything to be okay again. Well, this time I'm sticking up for myself. We're done. Now, leave me alone!"_

_I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm. "Natey, you don't mean that! You know you want me! I mean, you told me you loved me!"_

_"Because I thought I did! And I thought you loved me, too, but I found out it was all a bunch of lies, Rachel!"_

_"I do love you, Natey! You're the only one for me!"_

_"I'm done, Rachel, and theres nothing you can do to change my mind, got it?"_

_She was quiet for a minute and then she walked away. I sighed and went back to everyone else._

End Nathan's POV/flashback

"Wow, so you really ended it for good," I said, impressed.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. Listen, I know you don't want to start dating me until we know each other better and I'm complete over Rachel, but I'm telling you right now, I'm over her, okay? She doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I don't even know if she ever did," he admitted.

I smiled up at him. "Lets just see where things go, okay?" I asked and he nodded, putting his arm around me in a friendly manner.

After breakfast we all headed to the rivercourt. Since there were already even teams with all the guys playing, I decided to sit and watch with the girls. The teams were Nathan, Skills and Tim versus Fergie, Lucas, and Jake. Mouth was the sports castor and all us girls were the cheerleaders. Bevin and I cheered for team Nathan and Brooke and Peyton cheered for team Lucas.

We were all having so much fun that we didn't hear Rachel walk up. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." The guys were still oblivious to her, too ingrossed in the game.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?" Brooke asked, obviously annoyed.

Rachel ignored her and walked up to me. "Listen up, Haley, and listen good," She started and I crossed my arms. "Nathan is mine. Always has been and always will be, got that? So, any ideas that you had about being with him are pretty much shot to hell. He's with me and we're happy."

I smirked. "Really? Cause he told me that he told you he was done. Well, if thats the case, Rachel, I'll just back off," I said, as sincerely as I could.

She smirked back. "I knew you were smart, Haley." She started to walk off.

"Hey, Nathan!" I shouted catching his and her attention. He noticed Rachel, but quickly turned to me. "Don't make plans for saturday night. You're taking me out, hot stuff," I said with a wink.

He grinned. "Sounds perfect, Hales," he replied and then went back to his game.

I looked over to Rachel who was seething mad. "This isn't over, Haley!"

I laughed. "I think it is, Rachel. See you around," I said as she drove off.

* * *

_Review PLEASE!_


	6. Fighting With Lucas

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, nemo123489, AngelLuva, coupling-all-the-time, xSmile, and mary-023 for reviewing! This next chappy is kinda short, but more to come soon!_

"You know, Haley, I love you already!" Brooke said as I sat back down.

I smiled at her. "Why? Cause I stand up to Rachel?"

"Partly. But also because you're a lot like me. You go after what you want not letting anyone get into your way," she explained.

I laughed. "That is definately me. I always get what I want in the end," I replied, but I wasn't looking at her anymore. I was looking at devilishly handsome Nathan Scott.

"So, why did your parents make you move right before you graduated? I mean that would suck so bad!" Bevin comented.

"Well, Luke and I were both accepted to Duke and we're pretty sure thats where we're going in the fall. Plus my parents grew up here. They want us to graduate from here, even if we're only going here for a month," I explained.

"Well, why didn't they move you here sooner if they wanted you to graduate from here?" Mouth asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I think they were scared to come back. They haven't been here since Luke and I were about 2," I explained. "They never told us anything about Tree Hill. I don't know anything except for what Deb told me the other day."

"Well, maybe they just aren't ready to share that information with you," Peyton suggested.

"Maybe," I replied. "Or they're just hiding something from us." Everyone just looked at me. "Anyways, I'm getting bored. Why don't we go somewhere fun!"

"Sorry if we're boring you, princess Haley. We'll try to be more entertaining," Lucas said from the court. All the guys turned from the game to look at me.

"You know what, Lucas? Why don't you just leave me alone. I'm still pissed off at you," I said and then turned back to the girls and Mouth.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked coming over.

"How about we start with you calling me a whore last night. Did that slip your memory?" I questioned, standing up and walking up to him. "How about the fact that you were going to tell on me like a little baby just so you could come?"

"Why can't you get over things, Haley? I just wanted to get to know people. You know, get new friends?"

"Fine. I can forget about that one, but I won't forget you calling me a whore. It's unnecessary, don't you think?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. You act like such a slut, Haley! I hate when you are all over guys cause then you come crying to me when you say they treat you badly! You bring it on yourself by dressing and acting the way you do!"

"Go to hell, Lucas!" I say and start to walk away.

"Haley, wait!" I hear him yell, but I keep walking. I feel a tugging on my arm and I turn. He looks upset. "Hales, I didn't mean it. Come here."

He pulled me into a tight hug as I silently cry into his neck. "Why do you have to do that? You make me feel like crap when you say things like that," I said to him as I pulled back from the embrace.

He sighed. "I just don't like it when you do that stuff, Hales. It makes all the guys think badly of you. Well, not badly, but you know what I mean. One look at you and they think they're gonna score. I just wish you'd act more decent."

"I'm sorry you don't like who I am, Lucas. I like the attention I get. Does that mean I sleep with every guy that gives me that attention? No. I'm not a whore, Luke. I want to be in love when I give myself to someone," I explained.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What are you trying to tell me, that you're still a virgin?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say that. I just said I want to be in love when I have sex. I thought I was the first time," I said and then looked over to everyone. They were watching us. "Look, can we forget about this? I just want to have fun."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Hales. I just worry about you."

We walked back over. "Well, that was interesting," Skills said and everyone laughed.

"Lets just forget that little fight, okay?" I asked and everyone nodded.

Brooke stood up and linked arms with me. "Come on, girlies. We're going back to my house and no boys are allowed!" she said and Peyton and Bevin followed us to Bevin's car.

"So, what are we gonna do, Brooke?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Haley. We're gonna have a sleepover!" she said.

"We have school tomorrow," I reminded her. Obviously she didn't remember otherwise she wouldn't have one.

"So? We're gonna have a sleepover and give each other makeovers in the morning. We've gotta be the hottest girls in school tomorrow! I can't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when we walk down the halls!" she exclaimed.

"I think a trip to the mall is in order first, Brooke," Bevin said. "We've gotta have new outfits!"

"I totally love how you think, Bev. Alright, mall first then my house!"

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. New Outfits and Sleepovers

_Thanks to NaleyBrucasFan, naley23lover101, AngelLuva, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, coupling-all-the-time, and xSmile for reviewing! I have one more chapter that I have already written after this one. If I get a lot of reviews today, I'll put chapter 7 up tonight!_

Chapter Six

We spent about 3 hours at the mall. Peyton had found her tank top quickly. Bevin's new tube top was found by Brooke. My top was found by Bevin. and Brooke's top and skirt were found by me! Bevin, Peyton and I all wanted to find some jeans to wear, so we went into Urban Outfitters where Peyton and Bevin found some. I finally found a pair at American Eagle.

We were finally leaving with our new outfits. Bevin was dropping us all of at our houses to get our things before we were going to Brooke's house. Since she has a hot tub, she told us to bring our bathing suits as well. Bevin had just dropped off Brooke and I and we waved at her as she drove off. "Okay, Haley. Go put on your bikini and get your PJ's and then come on over. Don't worry about knocking, just come on in, okay?" Brooke asked.

I nodded. "Okay, Brooke. I'll be over in a few minutes," I responded and went inside my house.

Lucas was already home, sitting in front of the tv. The only thing was.. he wasn't alone. There he sat with Nathan, Jake, Skills, Mouth and Tim. They all looked to me when I came inside. "Hey, Haley," Jake said and the others followed with their greetings.

"Hello, boys," I replied. "Hey, hotshot," I said to Nathan with a wink.

"How's it going, Hales?" he replied with a smirk.

"Pretty good. Well, as much as I want to stay with you boys, I've gotta change and head over to Brooke's," I said and they all waved to me as I walked up the stairs.

I went straight to my closet, searching for a bikini. My favorite one was right on top. I quickly changed into it, putting on jean shorts over the bottoms. I grabbed some pj's and put them into a bag.

I ran downstairs and went in search of my parents. I found my mom cleaning dishes in the kitchen. "Hey, mommy! You're looking gorgeous this evening!"

She laughed. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

I went up to her and put on my puppy dog pout. "Can I stay over at Brooke's tonight? She's having a girly slumber party and she really wants me there! I promise I won't complain tomorrow when I'm tired after coming home from school. Please, please, please?" I begged.

I heard my dad chuckle from his spot at the table. I was too focused on my mom to look at him. She was debating it in her head. I sniffled a little bit, making tears form in my eyes. She sighed. "Fine, but if I hear you complain once, Haley Elizabeth Roe-"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you mommy!" I exclaimed and hugged her tight.

My father laughed more. "Works everytime, Haleybub. I don't know how you do it!"

I smiled and jumped into his lap, kissing his cheek. "Years and years of practice, daddy! Love you!" I said and ran back into the living room. I grinned at all the boys and grabbed my bag. "See you later, boys!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going dressed like _that_?" Lucas jumped up.

Saying that made all the guys look over at me. I heard a few low whistles which were silenced when Lucas glared at them. I looked down at myself and then back up to him. "What? I don't look pretty, Lukey?" I asked and all the guys laughed at the nickname.

He gritted his teeth. "You look fine, Haley. I just thought you were going to a sleepover," he explained.

I smirked. "Well, I am, silly! Brooke has a pool and a hottub so she told me to get my suit," I replied. I walked closer to all the guys and twirled. "Do you like, boys?"

I heard their approval. "Lookin' real good, Hales," Nathan said, locking eyes with me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Nate," I replied and then looked away. I didn't want to jump him in front of everyone! "Well, I'm outta here. See you boys later!" I said and grabbed my bag, walking out the door. I walked inside Brooke's house. "Brooke?"

"In the back, Haley!" I heard her reply. I put my bag down and walked out to the back. She was sitting in the hottub. "Lookin' hot, Haley!" she commented and then stood, showing off her own bikini. "What do you think about mine?"

I smiled. "Nice!"

Just then the door opened revealing Peyton and Bevin.

"Hey girlies!" Bevin said and Peyton just waved.

"Come on in, girls. The water is fine," Brooke said and we all took off our shorts and hopped in. "Hey, Haley. If we make enough noise, do you think your brother would come over here to check it out?"

I laughed. "Not only Lukey, but Nathan, Jake, Skills, Mouth and Tim would come. They're all in my living room playing some game," I replied and they all laughed.

"Really, now?" Brooke said with a smirk. "Why don't we make this interesting and invite the boys over?"

Peyton and Bevin smirked and then looked at me. I shrugged. "Sure, just call up my brother and invite him."

Brooke grabbed her cell phone and started dialing, but not my brother. "Hey, Natey poo. Whatcha doing?" she started off and we laughed. "Really? That's nice. Why don't you boys come on over? Haley's telling us about all her nasty thoughts about you and we figured we want to see this in person!" she said and I hit her on the arm. "Oh, you've been dreaming about her as well?" I looked up at this with a smirk. "Well, just come over, Natey! Bring the boys!" she said and hung up.

Peyton spoke up, voicing all our thoughts. "Well, this could get interesting."

We all smirked. "So much for a girls night," I said.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	8. Hanging With Nate In the Hottub

_Hey everyone! Thanks to xSmile, OTH.Daddy'sgurl.06, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and AngelLuva for reviewing! I wanted to add this chapter, just like I PROMISED! Enjoy!_

Not even 4 minutes later, all the guys came over. You could hear them before you could see them. They walked around to the back and saw us in the hot tub. "Hello, ladies!" Skills said and everyone laughed.

I motioned to the girls that I was getting out. I stepped out, taking my time. My eyes were focused on Nathan, and Nathan alone. I winked at him as I walked over to the boys. "I knew you boys liked my bikini, but I didn't know you were gonna come over to Brooke's just so you could see it again!" I flirted with them all minus Lucas, but only looked at Nathan.

Nate smirked. "You know where that bikini would look best, Haley?" he asked, stepping closer.

I followed his lead. "Where?" I asked softly.

"On the floor of my bedroom," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I grinned at him. "Well, hotshot, maybe you'll get to see that one day," I replied and then backed away. "Where are your suits, boys?"

Tim scoffed. "Who needs a bathing suit, baby? I'm plannin' on going in my birthday suit! Yeah!" he said and raised his hand for a high five. Nobody wanted to give him one. "Come on! I know all you girls wanna see what I'm packing!"

All us girls just laughed. "Sure, Tim," Peyton replied.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Timmy," Brooke said.

I turned to see that they were all next to me and in front of the boys. "Well then, boys. Drop down to your boxers and get in," Bevin said and then jumped into the pool.

I smiled and then looked at Nathan. "Now she's got the right idea! It's getting too hot out here," I said and then jumped in after her. Soon enough all the guys got in.

We were all just laughing and goofing around, but soon one by one everyone paired off. Peyton with Jake. Skills with Bevin. Brooke and Lucas. Nathan and me. And poor Mouth had to hang with Tim! Poor guy!

"So, Hales. Having a good time?" Nathan asked and I nodded. "Did you find a reason to stay for good yet?"

I was confused at first but then I smirked. "Maybe," I said. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as we waded in the water. "Why? Do you want to give me a better reason?"

He grinned at me. "Oh, I think you know that if you don't have a good reason, I'll give you one," he said and pressed me even closer to him.

I gazed into his ocean like blue eyes. "Oh, I do know, Natey poo," I said using Brooke's nickname.

He groaned and then I laughed. "Oh you think thats funny, do you?"

I nodded and put my thumb and pointer finger close together. "Just a little bit," I explained and then laughed again.

"I see," he replied and then got an evil look in his eyes. "I don't think you're gonna think its funny in a minute."

I frown. "What do you mean, Na-" I didn't have time to finish because he started to dunk me under. I took a deep breath and the let myself be thrown under. A few seconds later I came up, gasping for air. "That was just MEAN Nathan Scott!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

I huffed and swam to the side. I pushed myself up and then got out of the pool. "Aww, come on, Hales! Don't be like that!"

I grinned inside, knowing I had won. I looked back, scanning the pool. Everyone was still inside the pool having a good time. Nathan had just gotten out to follow me. I looked at him with disappointment in my eyes. He walked right up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Hales! I didn't mean to-"

"Do you want to make it up to me?" I interupted and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him to the hottub. I motioned for him to get in and he did. Once he sat down he looked back up to me. I smiled and followed him in, sitting in his lap. I turned to face him and saw the grin on his face. "I want a massage," I stated and he nodded.

"If it's a massage you want, a massage you'll get, Miss James," he said and I winked, turning back around.

**Brooke POV**

"So, Lucas, are you enjoying yourself here in Tree Hill?" I asked. We were sitting on the edge of the pool, our feet in the water.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's alright. I won't know if I really like it until tomorrow," he explained.

"Ah, the first day of school for you," I said and he nodded. "Well, don't worry. If you've got me with you, it'll be great!"

He laughed. "I'm sure everything with you around is great, Brooke," he said quietly, staring into my eyes.

I got closer to him and whispered into his ear. "You have no idea how great I am at _everything_, Lucas Roe."

He shuddered beside me and I smiled, pulling back. "Oh, I think I have some idea, pretty girl," he replied with a smile.

**Haley POV**

Nathan had good hands. Very, _VERY _good hands. He worked out all the kinks in my shoulders, neck, arms and back. I was so turned on at this point that I didn't want to turn around to face him. If I turned around... I don't know what I'd do to him. Well, actually. I'd probably tug his boxers off, take off my bottoms and have hot sex with him right here in Brooke's hottub. With all of our friends 10 feet away, at that; my brother included! But when I'm around him I don't care who knows it. He makes me go crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in my ear.

I leaned back, laying my head on his shoulder. He moved his hands so they were around my waist, massaging my hips. I took in a sharp breath as his hands connected with them. "You shouldn't do that, Nathan," I said, in a breathy voice.

He leaned down closer to my face. "And why not?"

I looked down to his lips then back up to his eyes. "Because," I started. My gazed dropped back down to his lips. "Because.. Becau- Ah, screw it!" I said and pressed my lips to his. I couldn't take it anymore! His lips were begging for it and so were mine.

It was like heaven. I sighed into his lips; his lucious, beautiful lips. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip so I opened my mouth, letting his tongue find mine. Pure bliss is all I can say about his kiss.

All too soon he pulled back, breathless. I smiled and looked down at myself. I had readjusted so I was stradling his waist. I looked back up and saw lust in his eyes. "Wow," I managed to say.

He nodded, putting his forhead against mine. "Yeah, that about sums it up," he replied.

_REVIEW TIME!_


	9. Talking to the Girls and First Days

_Okay, first things first. Thanks to AngelLuva, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, FutureMrs.Murray8192, xSmile, jcriminal714, I love My Firefighters13, coupling-all-the-time, mary-023, and 101naley101 for reviewing! Love you guys! Next thing, here's chapter 8!_

_Chapter Eight_

I just stared into his eyes, unbelieving the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. How could this guy make me feel this way when I've know him all of 2 days? It's mindblowing to think I went this long without ever feeling this. Just as I was about to kiss him again, I hear Brooke talking.

"Now Haley has got the right idea! HOT TUB!" I pulled back from Nathan who groaned. I laughed at this and he glared. We were joined by Brooke, Bevin and Peyton because they rushed over. Nobody else could fit. "Know what that means, boys? It's time for you to go! Girls night from here on out!"

I was happy about this. I mean, don't get me wrong. I could sit here in Nathan's lap, making out with him all night, but it would eventually turn into a hook up and thats not what I want to be to Nathan. Reluctantly, all the guys said goodbye to us girls and left. Nathan kissed me on the cheek and followed them all. "Wow Brooke. You've got some power over those guys. You say out and they run," I said with a laugh.

She smiled back at me. "That's because I'm Brooke Davis!" we all laughed at this. Brooke stood. "Okay, girlies, it's time to go inside and gossip over some ben and jerry's therapy, maybe put in a movie."

We all followed her inside and changed into our pj's. Brooke handed us all a spoon and we sat around her table, eating Ben and Jerry's Karmel Sutra (AN: This is one of the best ice creams EVER!). "So, how was your night, Haley?" Bevin asked with a knowing smile.

Brooke and Peyton gave me the same look. "Yeah, Haley. You and Nathan looked pretty cozy in the hottub!" Peyton added.

I smiled. "I had a great night. Nathan is amazing."

Brooke fake gagged. "Oh, no! Another Peyton!" she exclaimed and Peyton lightly slapped her arm.

"I'm not that bad! I can't help the way I feel!" she whined and we all laughed.

"Peyton, I think its cute," I said and she smiled. "I always wanted to be in love with someone and be so happy with someone like you are with Jake. I swear, you're like the perfect couple."

"Aww, thanks, Haley! I'm glad **_someone _**thinks we're cute," she said with a fake glare at Brooke.

She just held her hands up. "I'm sorry! I think its cute, but its so cute that its disgusting!"

Bevin laughed. "She's right. It's cute, but sometimes too much to handle after just eating."

Peyton laughed. "Okay, okay. Enough about me and Jake! Brooke, whats going on with Lucas?"

Brooke grinned. "Haley, your brother is so hot! I swear, He's gonna be mine in less than a week, I promise you!"

I groaned. "Brooke, as long as you don't tell me what happens between you guys, I'll be happy for you," I said and she hugged me.

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Sometimes I forget easily!"

I smiled. "That's okay, I'll remind you. TRUST ME! I'll remind you!" I say and pull away from her hug.

"So, enough about me and Lucas, whats up with you and Skills, Bev?" Brooke asked.

Bevin shrugged. "I don't know. We're just having fun right now, hopefully it turns into something more!" she explained and we all 'aww'ed at her.

"That's cute, but not too cute," Brooke said and we laughed.

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

"Okay, Haley. You avoided the questioning, but you will avoid it no longer. What is going on with you and Nathan?" Peyton asked.

I shrugged. "I'm just going with it, seeing where it takes me. I've never felt this way about anyone before, but then again, I've never dated Nathan Scott before. I guess I'll find out on Saturday when we go out on that date!"

"Okay, okay. Enough gossip! Lets watch a movie and then head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be awesome!" Bevin exclaimed and we agreed. We watched 'Walk The Line' and then around 1:30 we all fell asleep.

"Haley! Wakey, wakey!" I felt someone tug my covers off of my body. I groaned and rolled over. "Oh, come on, Haley! Getting up early is part of the pain in getting beautiful! Now, get your lazy ass out of bed!"

I sighed, clearly unable to win. "You should just get up, Haley. She'll cover you in water if you don't," I heard Peyton say, grogily.

I shot up to a standing position. The only way I would be getting wet is if I get in the shower. Just then Brooke came around the corner with a cup of water. "Oh, good! You're up, now go get in the shower and we'll start to beautify!" I gave her a slight smile in response. She went out of the room screaming, "Bevin! You better be dressed and ready for makeup! I'm coming in!"

Peyton laughed and put her arm around my shoulder. "Don't let her scare you, Haley. Her bark is worse than her bite. Now, if I were you I would get into the shower now before she gets back down here. Go!" she patted me on the butt and went in the direction Brooke did. I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a very short shower. Once I got out and opened the door, three girls attacked me. They handed me my new outfit, which I quickly changed into, and then proceeded to work on my nails, hair, and makeup.

"What should I do with her hair, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked up from my nails. "You should definately curl it. It'll be so cute!"

"I totally agreed," Bevin said.

I saw Brooke smile through the mirror. "Good idea, Peyton. I knew I kept you around for something," she teased.

About a half hour, a few different coats of nail polish and pounds of makeup later, we were all ready to go. We drove in 2 different cars. Brooke and Bevin went in Brooke's bug while Peyton and I went in my BMW M3 convertible.

"So, are you excited, Haley?"

"I'm pretty excited. I don't think I'm going to have many classes. I was pretty far ahead in all my classes back in Michigan and I think they want me to help out in your tutoring center," I said. "Plus, Lucas and I took all our finals early at our school. We're really going to see our results. If there are any classes we didn't pass they'll let us take the class here for the last week of school and we'll retake it. I think Luke will have some classes, but I don't know if I'll have any."

"You are so lucky! You'll probably just hang out in the tutoring center all day. They're will probably be a bunch of kids in there, though. There usually there around finals time," Peyton said with a laugh.

"Especially seniors, right? Don't want to have to take another year of high school!" I said and we laughed. I pulled into a parking spot and we got out.

We ran into Brooke and Bevin right before entering the school. Brooke looped her arm through mine. "So, are you ready for your first day?"

"I don't think she's going to have to worry about any teachers, Brooke," Peyton said and explained everything I told her in the car.

"I finally figured out your nickname!" Brooke exclaimed.

I smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"Tutor girl!" she said and jumped.

"Okay, and I've got one for you," I said.

"What is it?" she grinned.

"Tigger," I said with a smile.

She squealed. "That's cute! Totally see why, too! Come on, tutor chick, I'll walk you to the office!" We walked inside and everyone turned towards us. Some girls were glaring at me, some were smiling. Most guys were drooling, but that could've been for Brooke, too. She practically owned this school. Suddenly, she stopped. "Okay, this is your stop. If I don't see you in any classes, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

I nodded. "See you later, Tigger!" She smiled at me and walked away. I sighed and walked in. Lucas was already there, sitting in the waiting room. I sat next to him. "Hey. Did you find out if you have to take any classes yet?"

"Yeah, I've got 3 classes and 5 free periods. Just go up to the secretary and tell her who you are. She'll give you your schedule," he explained.

"Well, what are you still doing in here if you already have your schedule?" I asked, curious.

"I was waiting for my older sister. I wanted to do this together. We always did new schools together, remember?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but that was just transitioning from elementary to middle school and then there to high school, but it was sweet of you to think about me! I'll be right back," I said and went to the desk.

The elderly lady behind it smiled up at me. "Can I help you, sweetie?"

I smiled back. "Yes, you can. My name is Haley Roe and I need to pick up a schedule," I explained.

She began typing and then she printed out a sheet of paper. "Well. you are about the luckiest person in this school. You only need one credit and thats a language class. I'm sure you took some language at your old school, right?"

I nodded. "Two, actually. Spanish and french.'

She smiled. "Well, good. You'll do just fine in the class I put you in. Now, you'll have 7 free periods, but they're going to be for the tutoring center, right?" I nodded again. "Okay then, you're all set, sweetie. Have a nice day!"

I grinned at her. "You too, ma'am!" I walked back over to Luke who obviously heard the whole conversation. "Don't be jealous, Lukey! I worked hard for this! You know I took summer courses just to stay ahead!"

He smiled. "Well, I'll have you help me in the classes that I have, okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. What class do I need to walk you to first?"

He looked down at his schedule. "Calculus. I can't believe I didn't pass that exam! I hate calculus!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you study even better this time, okay?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I have the best big sister there ever was!"

I pushed him lightly. "Stop or you'll make me blush!"

_Review time! Let me know how I'm doing!_


	10. Tutoring Center and Lunch Time

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, nemo123489, AngelLuva, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, a and 101naley101 for reviewing! I'm going to put in Lucas POV's as well as the Haley POV's that the whole story has been. They'll start coming in the next few chapters!_

**Chapter 9**

We continued walking down the hallway, searching for room 425. "Well, it's a good thing class doesn't start for about 10 minutes because we're going to need all the time in the world to find your room," I said.

"Or, we could just let me skip first period," Luke suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah, like that would turn out good. They'd call mom and dad," I pointed out and he groaned. "Don't worry, all you need to do is get all the material thats going to be on the exam and then I'll help you study. It's only 2 weeks. You'll live."

"You know, I don't know why you help me all the time. I've been quite an ass lately."

I smiled at him. "Yes, you have. But you're my baby brother and I love you, even if you piss me off most of the time," I joked.

"Seriously, Hales, I wanna apologize. I've just been pretty stressed out about the move and worried about school. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you ever forgive me, my dear?" He asked with a fake english accent.

I laughed and attempted my own accent. "You are forgiven, darling." He laughed and then hugged me.

"Okay, now we really need to pay attention and look for this classroom," he said and I nodded.

"Where do you need to go? I can show you where its at," a voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Nathan and Brooke.

Nathan came up on the other side of me and put his arm around my shoulder. Brooke went inbetween Lucas and I and stole his schedule. "Calculus? I've never taken that. Too hard of a class if you ask me! Hotshot, do you know where its at?"

"Yeah, I have it 3rd period. I'll show you where its at, man," Nathan said and then looked at me. "And what class do I need to walk you to?"

I grinned. "Well, actually I need to go to the tutoring center. I don't have a class until 7th period," I explained and he looked completely shocked. "What? Lucas and I took all our exams at our school and apparently I passed all mine, but I need another credit in spanish cause your school has different requirements then my old school did."

He nodded. "Right. So, Luke needs calculus and you need tutoring center. Brooke, you take her to the tutoring center since you don't know where Luke's class is, okay?"

"Okay, lets go, tutor girl!" She said and looped her arm through mine. I looked back at Lucas who just waved and smiled. I repeated his action and then turned back around. I finally tuned into what Brooke was saying. "-I mean, the things I would do to that boy if we weren't in school right now!"

I cringe. "Please tell me we aren't talking about my brother right now!" I exclaimed.

She started to laugh. "I knew you weren't paying attention! But, I forgive you. So, you only have one class?"

I smiled. "Yeah, just spanish. I should've taken it this year at my old school and I would've graduated early!" I sighed. "But that's okay. You wouldn't happen to have 7th period spanish, would you?"

"No, I don't, but I know some _**boy** _who does!" she said with a chesire cat grin.

I groaned. "Please not Tim!"

"No, silly. Your boytoy, Nathan does!"

I light up at this. "Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah, but something not so awesome.. is that Rachel is in there, too."

I was still smiling. "That's not so bad. It'll be fun to piss her off all hour!" I said and we laughed.

"Okay, tutor girl, here's your sanctuary, the tutor center. Have fun! I'll see you at lunch!" she said and walked off.

I went inside and 3 people looked up at me. I smiled and waved, "Hello. I'm Haley Roe."

A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward. "Hi, Haley. We've heard a lot about you. You're like a legend here in the tutoring center!"

I laughed. "Why's that?"

A boy with red hair and green eyes stood. "Well, you ran your entire tutoring center back at your school. I mean, yours was way bigger than ours will ever be and you ran it yourself!"

I laughed again. "I didn't run it by myself! I just gave out the tutees to the tutors. I was just like... the manager, or whatever you want to call it."

The other girl, who was blonde with blue eyes, stood up and walked over. "Either way, you're stll a legend here. I'm Melissa." I shook her hand. "This is Derek and Lisa." I shook their hands as well.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now, how can I help? What can I get started with?"

"Well, you'll be the only one in here practically all day. We've got 6 classes each and so we'll be in shifts. I have the first two hours in here, Lisa has 3rd and 4th, you have 5th and 6th and Melissa has 7th and 8th. You'll be in here for all but 7th hour, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, it's just like at your tutoring center. If someone comes in and they already have one of us as their tutor, then we take care of them. If they don't then they go to the next available tutor."

The two girls left, leaving me with Derek. We didn't have many people come in the first two hours. He did have kids that he tutored regularly come in, but that was about it. Lisa came in and so did more kids needing help.

It was lunch time and so I packed up my stuff and made my way out of the tutoring center. I was hoping to find a familiar face so I wouldn't get lost looking for the lunch room.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see Peyton and Jake walking towards me. "Are you lost little girl?"

I smiled. "I'm so happy to see you guys! I need you to direct me to the lunch room. I'm starving!" I said.

"Well, lets go then!" Jake said and we walked for a little while before finding the lunch room. "We eat out in the courtyard so get your lunch and we'll go out there."

I nodded and got into the line. It was pizza day, which I was so happy for. I had stayed at Brooke's so I didn't make a lunch. I payed for my food and found Peyton and Jake. We made our way outside and I followed them to their usual table.

"How's your first day going, Haley?" Peyton asked.

I smirked. "This is the best first day, EVER!" I said and they both laughed.

Mouth, Skills, Bevin and Lucas made their way over. Lucas was the first to speak. "This is the WORST first day EVER!" he exclaimed and Peyton, Jake and I laughed.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby bro? Tough day?" I asked, putting my arm around him.

"Hales, you are gonna have your work cut out for you. Calculus is a nightmare, physics is insane, and I haven't had to suffer through french yet, but it'll probably suck, too!"

"Don't worry, Lukey, I'll help you! That's what I'm here for!" I said and everyone 'aww'ed.

"Besides, Lucas," Brooke said as she sat next to him. "I've got french the same time you do. I'll help you."

I leaned forward to Peyton who mimicked my actions. "Thats not the only **_french_** help she'll give him," I said and she burst out in laughter.

"I heard that, tutor girl, and you're totally right!" Brooke replied and I fake gagged as everyone else laughed.

Nathan sat down next to me and Tim sat across from him. "I have a feeling we missed something," Nate said and Brooke was about to speak, but I interupted.

"Please don't make her say it again!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed again.

"Isn't this cozy?" Rachel stood at the end of the table. "The people who I used to call friends are now befriending the girl who stole my boyfriend and her brother."

"Actually, Rachel, none of us ever liked you," Brooke said with a glare.

"Yeah, so why don't you just go bother someone else," Bevin put in and we all silently agreed.

"Alright I'll leave you alone. But this isn't the last you see of me, Haley." She glared at me.

I smiled. "I know! We have spanish together! I can't wait, Rach!" I said really ditzy like and she rolled her eyes, walking away.

Everyone just started laughing again. "Tutorgirl, I love you!" Brooke said.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. I love me, too!" Then conversation went on as normal.

_Review please!_


	11. Who Knew the Tutoring Center Was Fun?

_Thanks to 101naley101, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, FutureMrs.Murray8192, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, nemo123489, AngelLuva, aznchicfosho4, coupling-all-the-time, and jcriminal714 for reviewing!_

**Chapter 10**

Lunch was over. I said my goodbyes, grabbed my bag and then headed inside. I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see a grinning Nathan. "Hey, you," I said.

"Hey yourself. Can I walk a pretty lady to class?" he asked offering me his arm.

I took it. "You can walk a sexy lady to the tutoring center," I replied and he laughed.

"So, seeing as I have a free period, wanna **_tutor_ **me in anatomy?" he asked with a grin.

I smiled. "I think I could show you something," I replied and pulled him into the tutor room. I locked the door behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me tight. He whispered in my ear, "why are you locking the door? Half of the fun is the possibility of getting caught."

I took in a sharp breath. I turned in his arms and kissed him, hard. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He layed me down on one of the tables and moved his lips to my neck. He nipped and sucked down my neck. I was trying to contain my moans. I didn't want anyone hearing me from outside and then have them send a teacher or something!

Nathan was good. He knew exactly where to kiss to have me wanting more. I had never been kissed like that. He was biting down so hard that I knew it would leave a mark. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I had to pull him back up to me. I kissed him, hoping he could feel what I was feeling from his kiss.

I pulled back, suddenly. He looked at me confused. I pushed him back a little so I could get off the table. I turned around and looked at it. "Hales, what are you do-" he started to say, but I ignored him. I pushed everything off the table. I turned back to him to see him grinning now. I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him on to my makeshift bed.

Once he was laying down, I crawled on top of him. I started to kiss him. Nice, slow, teasing kisses. I moved in a trail from his lips to his right ear. Then back to his lips and then to the other ear. I made my way to his neck and bit down. I heard him moan and I smiled against his neck. So this was his hotspot, huh? I made my way back up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Haley, you have to stop do that," I heard him mutter through clenched teeth.

I was about to respond when I felt his growing erection on my leg. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I saw a longing in his eyes. Passion, lust, need, want. All I wanted to see. I kissed him softly this time. "You're unlike every guy I've ever known," I said as we sat up.

He smiled at me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "How's that?"

I looked up into the oceans of blue that were his eyes. "You could've had me right there, but you stopped. Any other guy would've just taken it, but you didn't," I explained in a soft voice.

"Haley, it's not about sex for me. I want to be a guy thats good enough for you. I want to be the guy that you can bring home to mom. I want to be the guy that you brag about to all your friends because I treat you like my queen. I want to be good enough for you, Haley," he said in a voice as soft as my own.

I pressed my forehead against his. "Good. Because I want that, too," I replied and then kissed him lightly.

There was a pounding at the door. We quickly cleaned up the floor and put the books back on the table. We made it look like we had been in a tutoring session. I walked over and unlocked the door. There stood Lucas. I put my hand on my heart. "Thank god it's just you!" I said then turned to Nate. "It's my brother."

He sighed. "Thank god."

"What were you guys doing, anyways?" he asked.

I held up my hand. "You don't want to know," I replied and he just nodded.

"Wait, don't you have a class this period?" Lucas asked Nathan.

He looked confused. "No, I have 5th hour free."

"Dude, it's almost the end of 6th. What were you guys doing!" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

I ignored him and turned to Nathan. "You should go. I'll write you a pass saying you were in here getting extra help and this was the only time available, okay?" I asked as I wrote out the note.

"You're a lifesavor, Hales. Thanks," he said and I handed him the note. He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later. Later, Luke."

"Well, Haley. How about we forget everything that just happened and you tutor me in some calculus and physics!" Lucas suggested and I nodded.

I didn't get to help him out for too long. We only had 20 minutes. So, I wrote him out some study guides and then I had to go to spanish. The bell rang and I made my way out to the hallway. I saw Bevin and she showed me where my class was. I sat in the second to last row in the second to last seat. Nathan came in and sat right next to me. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied. "I didn't know you would be in here."

He smirked. "Yes, you did. Don't lie! I know Brooke told you," he said and I laughed.

"Okay, okay. You caught me," I replied.

"I'd like to catch you," I heard a voice in front of me say. I saw Nathan glaring and then I turned to see a guy I didn't know. "I'm just kidding, girl! I'm Felix. What's you name?"

I smiled and shook his hand. "Haley Roe."

I tried to pull it back but he brought me closer. "Haley Roe, huh? How about Haley row, row, row my boat later?"

I smirked. "Haley's gonna row, row, roll her eyes right after she barfs from that image you gave her," I replied and pulled my hand back. I turned back to Nathan who was laughing hysterically.

"That was great, Hales," he said.

"Hello, Haley," I turned to the voice and saw Rachel. She sat down on my right. Am I cursed!

"Rachel! How did I get so lucky to have you next to me?" I said in a fake peppy voice.

She smiled. "Well, see. When the teacher told us we'd be getting a new student, Nathan and I thought it would be funny if we tricked the new girl into thinking he liked her!" she said.

I smiled back. "Really? Well, Nathan's having a good time while he does it! He actually hasn't said one word about you, though. Too bad. Maybe your plan backfired and he actually wants to be with the girl now!" I said and she turned away from me.

Class went on like this. Felix gave me pick up lines, Rachel tried to put me down, and Nathan glared at the both of them. Needless to say, I was happy to get out of there. I practically ran to the tutor center. The last hour went quickly and I was so happy to be going home. I went to find Peyton, but she ended up finding me. "Hey, girlie!" she said and hugged me. "Did your day end as good as it started?"

I shrugged. "It was alright. Need a ride?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna head home with Jake, but thanks. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I replied and she ran off. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and I looked to see Lucas. "Hey, baby bro!"

"Hey, big sis! You drove today, right?" I nodded. "Good, I need a ride home."

"Well, lets get going!" I replied and we walked out together.

_REVIEW TIME!_


	12. First Date Part A

_Thanks to mistydm, AngelLuva, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, WBblued34, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, 101naley101, nemo123489, itsDMFkids, coupling-all-the-time, LiZ457, and jcriminal for reviewing! _

_I just want to let you know that this chapter starts on SATURDAY! Just so you all know! Yes, this is the day of the first date. There will be a little bit a recap from Haley and Lucas, but mostly it just skips over! Here's the chapter!_

**Chapter 11**

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm. I imedatiately stood up, stomped over to it and shut it off. I went back into bed and layed down. I hadn't even pulled the covers over me when another alarm went off. I huffed and went to turn that one off as well. I layed down yet again, but couldn't let myself relax. I grunted and stood up.

This was basically an everyday thing. I had to have more than one alarm to help me get up. Sometimes I would turn them both off at the same time and Luke would have to get me up. I always felt bad for him because I'm not a good person to cross in the morning. I think the only reason why I didn't kill Brooke earlier this week is because she's scary!

I smiled as I looked at my calender. My date with Nathan was tonight. I was really excited to find out what he had instore for me. He wouldn't give me any hints, but Brooke and Peyton told me he asked them for help. That's all I knew. I also had to clear my whole day out for it. I sighed and got into the shower.

15 minutes later I shut off the water. I blow dried my hair and curled it. I picked out a white top and teal palazzo pants. I kept my makeup light. I didn't really like makeup. It masks what you really look like and I already like how I looked.

One final look in the mirror and I decided I was ready. I put on my flat white sandals and then walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I didn't know what time he was coming to pick me up. All I knew is that I had to be ready to go at all times.

Lucas came and sat down next to me. "Excited about your date, Hales?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am very excited! Are you sure you don't want to tell me about whats going to happen on my date?" I badgered.

He laughed. "All I can tell you," he started and I motioned for him to continue, "is that you are going to have a great time. Sorry, Hales."

I sighed. "I hate that everyone knows but me! It's not fair that Nate told everyone but me!" I pouted.

Luke put his arm around me. "Stop your whining! He wanted all of us to help me. Don't worry so much. You're going to have a great time today," he comforted me. He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go see Brooke." He started to leave but turned back to me. He had a card in his hands. "Oh, before I go, here. Have fun!" he grinned at me and left.

I quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card.

_Hales,_

_I hope you're ready to have a good time. I'm really excited about today. The first thing I want you to do is go answer the door._

_Nate_

Sure enough there was a knock at the door. I stood up, checked myself in the mirror, and opened the door. I was expecting to see Nathan, but instead it was Mouth. He was wearing a tux. I stiffled my laughter. "Hey, Mouth. Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Miss Roe?" he asked and I quirked my head to the side. "Are you miss Roe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mouth you know who I am!" I exclaimed.

"I am Marvin, your driver for the day. Mr. Scott has a few more things to do and he wanted me to come pick you up. Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse," I said and ran back inside. I made sure I had house keys and my phone before heading back out to see 'Marvin the driver'. "Okay, I'm ready."

He nodded and held out his arm. I took it. "Off we go, miss Roe."

I laughed. "Will you please call me Haley? This is weird with you calling me miss Roe!" I exclaimed.

He laughed as well. "Miss Haley it is," he replied.

"No. Just Haley!" I said.

"Okay, Haley," he said and opened the door the the limo for me.

"Why did he get a limo, Mouth?" I asked before entering.

"Mr. Scott will answer all your questions later, Haley. Now, theres an envelope in the seat next to you. Once I start driving, open it." He closed the door and went around to the driver's door.

I sighed and picked up the envelope. Once I heard him start the engine and so I opened it.

_Haley,_

_Hope you are enjoying yourself. There's soda in the fridge if you get thirsty. I've got a few more things to do. Your driver, Marvin, is going to take you to the first part of our date. I'll see you soon._

_Nate_

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him. I looked down at myself. I hope I wasn't under or over dressed. I'd find out soon. I opened the fridge and pulled out a coke can. I sipped on it as I waited.

About 10 minutes later I felt the limo stop. Mouth came around and opened the door. I was about to step out when he stopped me. He blindfolded me. I don't know why. I already knew we were at the rivercourt. Maybe he was just trying to throw me off. "Sorry, Haley. You're going to be blind until we get to the real destination," he said and then took my hand, helping me out.

"Where are you taking me, Mouth?" I asked, putting my other hand out in front of me. He didn't respond, just kept leading me forward. I was getting kind of nervous now. All my friends had helped Nathan do this. The only question is, what did they help him do?

He stopped all of a sudden and I was pushed down into a chair. "Don't remove your blindfold. Mr. Scott will be with you shortly," he said.

"Where is Nathan anyways, Mouth?" I asked and received no response. "Mouth? You didn't leave me here by myself did you!" I asked in a panicky voice. "Mouth!"

"Relax, Haley," I heard a new voice say. "You're not here alone."

"Nathan!" I said and moved to remove my blindfold.

His hands stopped me. "Not yet," he said. I heard movement around me. I assumed it was another person placing things on the table I felt in front of me. I reached my hands out, trying to figure out what things were. Someone, I'm assuming it was Nathan, grabbed my hand, stopping me from doing so. He brought my hand up and kissed it. "Man, you are curious."

I pulled my hand back and placed them both on my hips. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm blindfolded and I want to know what going on!" I said stubbornly.

He grabbed my hand again, lightly caressing it with his thumb. "Just relax. Everything will be revealed in a few moments. Be patient! Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, well, I was never patient. I guess I'm not a virtuous girl," I said and sighed.

He remained silent. I started to try and listen to what was happening. Suddenly, he stood. He moved behind me. He undid my blindfold. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a beautiful table, all set up fancy. Tim was standing there, dressed as a waiter. I laughed at the sight. Nathan sat down in his seat again and I turned to look at him.

He looked damn good! He wore a long light blue collar shirt with a dark blue sweater over it with jeans. I smiled at him. "Looking good, Scott," I said.

He grinned and leaned over to me, kissing me lightly. "You look absolutely amazing, Haley," he replied and then sat back.

I turned back to look at Tim. "Hello, Tim," I waved.

He waved back. Then, like he realized he wasn't supposed to do that, he turned away. I quirked my head at Nathan who was too busy laughing. Tim walked away. "Don't mind him, Haley. I wasn't going to have a waiter, but he really wanted to help me out. So, I just let him be here," Nate explained.

"Aww, that's so cute," I said and he rolled his eyes. "No, it is. You didn't want to leave Tim out and that was very sweet. Now, this is all very beautiful, but where's all the food?" I asked.

He smiled. "Hungry?"

I nodded vigorously. "Starved. I waited at my house all day and I didn't know when you'd show up. All I was told was to be ready to leave at anytime," I explained.

"Well, good cause dinner's on its way," he said and I gave him a look of confusion. He pointed behind me and I turned to see Brooke helping Tim carrying over macaroni and cheese and prime rib.

I laughed. "Lucas told you that, didn't he?" I asked him as they placed the meals in front of us.

"Yes, he did. Care to explain that one?"

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods!" I exclaimed and he looked at me weird.

"Yeah, if the gods are 5 year olds!" he replied and we laughed.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while we'd ask if the other was enjoying their food, but that was about it in conversation. I finally finished and pushed my plate forward. Nathan finished soon after and our plates were taken away. "This has been a great date so far, Nate. I'm really enjoying myself," I said, reaching for his hand.

He grinned at me and laced his fingers through mine. "I'm glad you're having fun, but the day is definately far from over," he said with a mischevous smirk on his face. He pulled the blindfold out from his pocket.

I raised my hands in protest. "Oh, no! Not again! This isn't fair!" I whined as he placed it back over my eyes.

"Oh stop complaining and just let yourself relax. You're going to like the next destination," he said and pulled me to a standing position. He led me to what I assumed was the limo and we got inside. I had no idea where I was going, but I was okay with that. I got a huge smile on my face. _I'm on a date with Nathan Scott._

_To be continued...Review please!_


	13. First Date Part B

_Thanks to AngelLuva, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, mistydm, I love My Firefighters13, lilmonkeygirl31, nemo123489, 101naley101, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and coupling-all-the-time for reviewing! I love the response I'm getting! I'm thinking maybe a sequel when its all over with, but that's not for awhile! Just a thought for now, but it's all up to you guys! Anyways, here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 12**

I heard Nathan laugh slightly. I turned to face him, even though I knew I couldn't see him, just to hear him better. "What are you laughing at?"

"Why do you have a huge grin on your face?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

My smile grew. "What, a girl can't smile cause she's having fun anymore?"

"I didn't say that! I was just curious. I've never seen you smile like that before," he said softly.

I moved closer to him. He helped me by guiding me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered into his ear, "You better get used to it, Nate. It's all because of you." I kissed his cheek and pulled back, going back to my side of the limo.

I heard him groan. "Why don't you come back over here and sit with me?"

I smiled. "And do what?" He slid over to my side and kissed me lightly on the lips, silently telling me what he wanted. "I'm sorry, I don't kiss on the first date."

He growled. "You kissed me before the date. In the rulebook of dating, that means you have to kiss me on the first date," Nathan explained, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, really? The rulebook of dating, huh? I say that's bull!" I said and turned to look at the window, crossing my arms.

"Hales!" he pouted. "This isn't fair!" He grabbed me and pulled me in close. He had me tightly in his grasp and then he whispered in my ear. "I haven't kissed you since yesterday!" he whined and I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Nathan. You'll just have to wait until you walk me to my door tonight," I said, leaving no room for arguement.

"Fine. I'll just have to imagine kissing you. Or, I could just kiss you. You wouldn't know what hit you cause of that blindfold."

I sat back a little bit so I could look at him... through my blindfold.. that you can't see through.. I felt around until my hands cupped his cheeks. "You would never do that. You would never do something I asked you not to," I said softly.

I felt him nod. "You're right. I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't want to do anything that would upset you," he replied and then pulled me to him. And that's how we sat, waiting the arrival to our next destination.

I started to think about the past week and how every day during 5th hour, Nathan would come to see me...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Knock, knock," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see Nathan and I grinned._

_"Hey there, hotshot," I said, standing up. He walked over to me, kissing me soundly. "That is one hell of a 'hello'!"_

_He laughed. "You just looked so hot, I couldn't resist," He replied and kissed me again. "You have anyone coming in this hour for tutoring?" he asked and I shook my head. "Good, because I wanted to have a **session** of my own, but it won't be tutoring!"_

_I laughed as well as he started to kiss my neck, biting down every time he reached an area he hadn't been before. I moaned softly as he did so._

_"Well, well. Isn't this sweet. So this is where you take your free periods now, Nate." We both turned towards the voice. Rachel._

_"What are you doing in here, Rachel?" Nate asked, walking over to her. "Why don't you just leave?"_

_She brought her arm up and stroked her hand down his arm. "Nate, I miss you. Don't you understand, we were good together! I just want to be with you again!" she cried. Totally fake, if you asked me._

_"Rachel, we've been over this a million times. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be around you. Just stay out of my life!"_

_She moved closer. "Oh, Natey. You don't mean that," she replied and attepted to kiss him._

_I sprung into action, pulling Nate out of her grasp. "Listen, bitch. **Natey** is not going to be with you. I don't believe he ever was! He's mine and always will be," I said and shocked myself at how much I sounded like the devil herself just then. "I mean, just leave him alone, Rachel. He doesn't want to be with you anymore."_

_Nathan pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. "Excuse me! I'm still right here! I can't belie..." I zone her out and focused on Nathan. His kisses had such power over me. I was barely standing up right! He must of realized this because he picked me up and held me._

_I grinned against his lips. He pulled back and left a trail of hot kisses down my neck. I took this opportunity to look at Rachel. She had left. "She's gone, Nate," I said, assuming this was all show. He continued his minstrations, paying no mind to what I had just told him. I shrugged it off and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on me._

**END** **FLASHBACK**

"Haley? Where were you just then?"

I just grinned at him. "In the tutoring center," I replied and he growled.

"No fair! You can think about it and not do it? That's just plain cruel!" he said and I laughed. Suddenly the limo stopped. "Looks like we're here." I started for my blindfold, but was stopped. "Stop! I'll take it off when I'm ready for it to be off! Now, come on." He took my hand and helped me out.

We kept walking. I could feel the said coming through my shoes as we walked. I stopped and took them off, carrying them instead. I could tell he was watching me as we walked. I could always feel his intense gaze on me. "Stop staring. It's rude," I said and he laughed.

"How can you tell?"

I smiled. "Oh, I know when someone's staring at me. It's like they're trying to burn a hole in my head. I get that a lot from Rachel, but your's is a lot nice than that."

"Well, I'm happy then," he replied and then we were silent.

"Well, since I already know we're at the beach, can I take this off now?" I asked.

"No, you can't. I'll tell you when to take it off, missy!"

"Ugh! Fine! Just hurry, okay?" I begged.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Just relax," he said. We kept walking for quite some time and I was beginning to think he was just prolonging this to make me mad. "Okay. We're here!"

I sigh. "Finally! Can you take this thing off now?" I asked and he obliged. I take a look behind him and see nothing there. "So.. what are we doing here?"

He grinned and spun my around. I looked down and saw a picnic set out with all sorts of desserts. I grinned. There were chocolate covered cherries, strawberries (AN: my personal fave!), and pretzels. There were cookies and brownies as well. "Do you like? I asked Lucas if-"

I laughed. "Lucas is my favorite person right now! Well, next to you for asking him! Nate, this is really sweet!" I said and jumped on him, hugging him tight.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and spun me around once before setting me back down. "You are more than welcome. This is just me paying you back for asking me out on a date!" he joked and I smiled.

"Well, then I should be the one taking you out, not the other way around."

"No, this way is better. I get to suprise you!" he said and then we sat down. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to me. This was actually really cute and sweet, but also turned me on a bit. I mean, I've never been fed chocolate covered strawberries by anyone, but now I'm thinking that it's the only way to eat them!

We were there for a while, talking and laughing; watching the waves crashing up closer and closer to us; watching the sun slowly set. By this time I was sitting inbetween his legs, enjoying being in his arms as well as the scenery of the pinks, yellows, oranges, and blues of the sky. It was truely beautiful. "Nate, this has been the best date I've ever been on. I don't know how I'll ever thank you," I said, craning my neck to look at him.

He smiled down at me. "I know of one way," he replied softly. I motioned for him to continue. "Be my girlfriend."

I pretended to think about it then grinned. I turned in his arms and kissed him throughly. I pulled back quickly, wanting to leave him wanting for more. "Of course, Nate. I'd want nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

He grinned back up at me and pulled me down for a kiss. We layed there on the beach, making out when a voice cleared. I lifted my head up and Nathan dropped his to see who it was. None other than Mouth. "I don't mean to intrude, but when you asked Mr. Roe what time Haley needed to be home he said 8:00. It's 7:50."

Nathan moved me and stood. He helped me up as well and we followed Mouth to the car. "Why do I have to be home so early?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, I've had you out all day and your dad wanted to see you sometime today! Besides, you have to go tell your mom how our date was," Nathan replied and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I guess you're right," I said with a sigh. "All the girls are going to be soo jealous at school on monday!"

He laughed. "Why's that?"

I grinned up at him. "Because I'm Nathan Scott's girlfriend!" I said and all three of us laughed. We got to the door and Mouth opened it. Nathan motioned for me to get it and I was about to, but I stopped short. I turned to Mouth and hugged him. "Thanks for driving me around all day. You could've spent the day doing something more fun, but you did this. I'm really happy you did."

He smiled at me. "I wanted to. I mean, Tim volunteered but I didn't want him killing you and neither did Nate. So, I volunteered. It's been my pleasure, Miss Roe," he said jokingly and I laughed and got in.

Five minutes later we were parked in front of my house. I sighed. "I don't want this to be over! This has been such a good night!" I say as I lay my head on Nathan's shoulder.

He sighed and kissed my head. "You could always invite me in," he said. I looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows.

I tried to look angry as I lightly hit him, but I ended up laughing. "Pervert! You aren't getting any from me! I want your respect and I won't get it if I let you walk all over me!" I said and he smiled.

Mouth opened the door and we both got out. Nathan said he'd be a minute and then walked me to my door. I found my keys and then turned to face him. "So, did you have a good time?" he asked, which is a silly question! He knew damn well I had a great time!

"Yeah, it was okay," I replied nonchaluntly. His smile dropped and I laughed. I'm only joking, Nate! You know I had the best time. I always do when you're around."

He smiled again. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Spending this week with you has been amazing. You're amazing, Hales," he said.

I just smiled up at him, wishing he would kiss me already. As if he read my mind, he leaned down and kissed me. Softly at first, but it quickly intensified, as it always did with us. Just when things were getting interesting, Mouth honked the horn. Nathan pulled back and we laughed. "I guess I better go now." He nodded. "Call me later?" He nodded again and kissed me lightly.

"Good night, Hales," he said and started walking away.

I went inside and shut the door quickly. I squealed and jumped up and down. After a short victory dance, I leaned against the door and slid down, a grin covering my face. _Nathan Scott's girlfriend. _I liked the sound of that.

_This is one of my favorite chapters! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	14. Graduation Presents

_Okay, so thanks goes out to: 101naley101, lilmonkeygirl31, nemo123489, I love My Firefighters13, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, LiZ457, itsDMFkids, aznchicfosho4, mistydm, coupling-all-the-time, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, naleyluv, and AngelLuva for reviewing! Last chapter was the one with the most reviews! I really appreciate all your feedback! _

**_Chapter 13_**

I heard laughter and I opened my eyes to see Lucas looking down at me. "I take it you had a good time?" he asked and I stood up, jumping on him.

I kissed his cheek. "You are THE best baby brother a girl could have! Seriously, thank you, Lukey!" I exclaimed.

He set me down on the floor and laughed again. "Well, I've been kind of an ass lately and I needed to make it up to you. My way of saying sorry."

I smiled. "So, do you want to hear how my date went?" I asked, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. That's just torture hearing about you making out with Nathan! I do know some people that would love to-"

"Enough, Broody! Tutor chick, we want to hear all about it!" Brooke interupted. I looked over to see her, Peyton, and Bevin. I grinned and we went up into my room. "So? Start explaining! I already know about the beginning because I was there!"

"Well, we don't know about the beginning," Bevin said.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, so start there."

I smiled. "Okay, so it started out with a note.." I started and then I explained everything, in detail. "...then he said he'd call me and then he left," I finished and they were all grinning at me.

Then, all at once, they said, "Awww! Thats so cute!"

"Tutorgirl, that is seriously the most romantic thing Nathan has ever done in his entire life," Brooke said and the girls nodded.

"Yeah, Nate's never been this serious about anyone before. You should feel really lucky," Peyton said.

I smiled. "I do feel lucky. Nathan's amazing. He's got me falling for him already and I've only known him a week!" I exclaimed and they laughed. I sighed. "I'm going to love being Nathan Scott's girlfriend."

The rest of the night, the four of us talked about our boyfriends and how perfect our lives have been since mine and Lucas' move here.

Two weeks passed and it was the day of graduation. I was excited. I was one of the 3 validictorians. I wasn't nervous at all about my speech. I thought I would be before I moved here, but I made such good friends so fast I didn't really feel it anymore.

Nathan and I have been together for 3 weeks, and I can honestly say that they have been the best of my entire life. I know it's only going to get better since we plan on spending the entire summer together.

I look around the crowd as I sat on stage. I saw Brooke and Bevin who were sitting together. Brooke winked at me and I gave her a grin. Bevin waved and I nodded to her. I looked around again and saw Luke. He mouthed, 'we did it' to me and I laughed quietly. I scanned further to see Peyton, Tim and Nathan. They weren't sitting together, but close enough. I rested my gaze on Nathan who blew me a kiss. I winked back.

"...and now we'll hear from our third valadictorian. She transfered at the end of this year, became our head tutor, and has become a very respected person by all of our staff. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Haley Roe!"

I stood. This was it. Everyone's clapping died down. I didn't even look down at my speech. Suddenly it seemed to cliche. I stared at Nathan as I began. "I had this entire speech prepared. It was filled with things like, 'this isn't the end, but a new beginning' and 'we'll look back and say thsese years were the best in our lives.' But I realize how extremely cliche that all sounds. Because it really is an end. An end to something that many of us will always think about and wish we had back again. Some of us won't look back on our high school years because of the pain it causes us.

"I know a lot of you didn't get to know me well. Some of you who don't know me, let me give you a glimpse into my life. I was ripped from my life in Michigan and forced to make due with one here in Tree Hill. Right away I was accepted into a group with amazingly talented people. A future designer," I looked to Brooke who was smiling, "an amazing artist," Peyton had tears in her eyes, but managed a smile of her own, "a future Lakers cheerleader," I looked at Bevin as some people laughed, "a guy with the potential for a record deal," I looked to Jake who winked, "an awesome guy who I KNOW will be a sports announcer one day," I looked at Mouth, "some guys that I will always turn to whenever I want to play a game of one on one," I looked to Fergie and Skills who cheered and I laughed, "and a future professional basketball player who, hopefully, will have me on his arm," I looked at Nathan who was staring back intently at me. "Now, I left out the most important person. My brother, Lucas." I looked at him and had to pause. I could feel the tears coming and I didn't stop them. "I don't know what he'll be doing, but I know whatever it is, he'll always make time for his big sister.

"Now, you all know me. I have an amazing life and it doesn't stop here. It only gets better from now on. I hope that you all find a group like I did. These amazing people have changed my life forever and they will continue to do so. All I can say to you is to live your life to the fullest now that you are graduates of Tree Hill High, cause I know I will. Congratulations, everyone!" I said and all the important people in my life stood, clapping and cheering for me. I blew Nathan a kiss and sat down.

The principal announced us and we threw our caps. I found mine and then we all made our way to each other. Lucas came to me first and hugged me close. He twirled me around and I laughed. He set me down and spoke, "that was a great speech, Hales. A lot better than what you had before."

I swatted at him and then pulled him into another hug. "Thanks, baby bro."

"Tutorgirl!" I turned to see Brooke, Peyton and Bevin coming at me. We were all crying as we all hugged. We pulled back shortly after. "Tutorchick, that was amazing. I swear, you had the best speech ever!"

I smiled. "Thanks, tigger."

I felt arms wrap around my waist and so I turned. I smiled up at Nathan and kissed him softly. "You're amazing, Hales. That was great."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I love you, Nathan," I whispered into his ear, the very first time I ever told him.

He pulled back slightly and kissed me soundly. "I love you, too, Hales. More than anything," he replied and I wished we could stay in that moment forever.

"Party at my house!" Brooke exclaimed and we all laughed.

That night we were all at Brooke's. All the seniors were invited, Rachel included, but she never showed. All the better! Nathan and I spent the entire night dancing and making out. Occasionally we'd talk with the others, but it was mostly a night for us.

Around midnight, I stood up from my spot on his lap. He groaned. "Where are you going?" I smiled down at him and held out my hand. He took it and I led him up into a room. I shut the door and locked it. I turned to look at him and he started to talk. "Haley, listen. I didn't expect this. We don't have to-"

I placed my finger on his lips. "I want to do this, Nathan. I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to make love to me," I said and he leaned down and kissed me softly.

Shirts flew, shoes were flung, and pants were ripped away. Words were few, but mostly 'I love you's. We were soon under the covers, making out. I was only in my panties and Nathan had only his boxers. Suddenly, he pulled back. "Haley, I don't have a condom."

"I'm on birth control," I replied, easing his heavy mind. He immediately started back up again. His lips were everywhere; on my neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. It was driving me crazy. "Nathan, please! Stop all the teasing!"

I felt him smile against my stomach. His kissed his way back up to my lips. "What do you want, Hales? Tell me," he whispered to me.

"Make love to me, Nathan," I whispered and thats exactly what happened that night.

Hours later we layed together, our breath evened out as we fell asleep in each others arms.

_Review please!_


	15. And My World Comes Tumbling Down

_A special thanks to Nathanlvr, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, mistydm, nemo123489, lilmonkeygirl31, 101naley101, AngelLuva, and JPNeverlosetheButterflies for reviewing! I got so excited and I needed to write this chappy!_

**_Chapter 14_**

The next day I woke up with Nathan staring at me. I smiled and gave him a light kiss. "Good morning."

He grinned back at me. "Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

I snuggled in closer to him. "I've never slept so great in my entire life!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here with you right now, we've got to go. Brooke's gonna start checking the rooms and she's gonna see something she doesn't want to," he said and I giggled.

"Okay, lets get dressed and get outta here!"

We dressed quickly and made our way downstairs. Brooke stood at the bottom of the stairs. "And how is the adorable couple this lovely morning?" she asked with a knowing grin.

I grinned right back. "Amazing, thank you, Brookie!"

"Yeah, Brooke. That was one hell of a party last night," Nathan joined the conversation.

She rolled her eyes. "Please! You guys were down at the ACTUAL party for about a half hour at most!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"So? What's your point?" I asked with a smile.

"Please, just tell me you weren't in my room! Thats all I want to know!"

Nathan burst out in laughter and I replied, "No, we weren't in your room. We went into a guest room, don't worry. Now, if you don't mind, my sexy boyfriend is going to buy me breakfast at his mom's cafe!"

He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, I am, am I?" I nodded. "How about I just take you over to my house. I don't think mom's even left the house yet."

"Okay, sounds good," I replied and we went to his car.

It was a short ride to his mansion since he only lived 3 blocks away from Brooke. We got out of the car and I followed him inside. "Mom? You home?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" came the reply and we started walking towards it.

"I brought a guest, mom," he said and she turned around.

"Hey, Haley! How are you?" she came over and gave me a big hug.

"I'm great, how are you?" I replied.

"Wonderful. I think congratulations are in order for the validictiorian!" she said and I laughed.

"Thank you, Deb."

"So, this is the infamous Haley Roe I've heard all about?" came a voice and I turned to see Nathan's father, Dan.

"Dan, right? Nice to meet you finally!" I said and walked over to shake his hand.

He gave me a hug instead. I was suprised, but returned it anyways. He pulled back when he realized I might have been uncomfortable. "Sorry about that! I knew you when you were just a baby and I forgot you have no idea who I am!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry about it! I know you knew me why back when, but I obviously don't remember you! No harm done," I replied and he motioned for me to take a seat.

"So what are the plans for college, Haley?" he sat at the head of the table and Deb began placing food on the table. Nathan walked over and sat across from me.

"Well, I'm going to Duke. I've got a full scholarship for academics," I explained and he nodded.

"That's wonderful, Haley!" Deb said and sat down across from Dan.

"What are you planning on studying?" Dan asked.

Everyone started serving themselves. "Well, I'm not sure right now, but I'm thinking about going into teaching."

"Thats a very good area to go into. Do you have anything else in mind?"

"I've always wanted to become a writer. Um, I love little kids, so anything to do with working with them. I'm just going to see where my education takes me," I replied and we all started eating. I loved his parents already. They seems layed back and very accepting.

One week later, Nathan and I were still inseperable. I mean, I know its bad to just jump into love like that, but it felt so right! Nathan is the one thing that I would hate to live without. He became my whole world in one short month. I was at his house everyday, spending time with Deb if I wasn't with Nathan. She became like a second mother to me.

As we layed here on the beach, I couldn't help but think about our first date. It was the most memorable date I had ever been on. I wished we had some of those strawberries right now...

"You can't get a good tan when you have Nathan's arms covering you, Tutorgirl!" I heard Brooke yell.

I laughed and then looked over at her. She was being chased by a drenched Bevin. I looked over at Peyton who was just laughing. "What happened?"

"Brooke borrowed some kid's bucket and poured water on Bevin," she replied through her laughter.

"Ohhhh. I get it now!" I said and laughed myself. See, if theres one thing you need to know about Bevin it's that she didn't go to the beach to go in the water. She went to get tan. If she wanted to swim, she'd just swim in her pool at home.

Brooke ran over to Nathan and I to make sure the wet Bevin dripped on us. "Hey!" Nathan yelled. "That's just mean, Brooke!"

I laughed at his upset expression. "Awww, poor baby!" I said but pulled him over to kiss me. It quickly escalated into a makeout session. I was practically laying on top of him when a sudden rush of cold wetness poured over me. I pulled back and screamed. I looked over my shoulder to see a laughing Lucas. "Oh, you so are gonna get it!" I yelled and began to chase him.

I picked up the bucket that he dropped and threw it at him. It hit him in the back and he stumbled a bit. This was my opportunity to jump on his back, bringing him down to the sand. I shook my hair at him, drenching his face. "AH! HALEY ELIZABETH ROE! GET OFF ME!" he yelled and I stood up.

"That's what you get for being an ass!" I exclaimed and turned to walk back to Nathan.

I sat down next to him and he gave me an extra towel to dry off with. "Way to show him whose boss, babe," he said and pulled me so I was sitting between his legs.

It was starting to get dark so we set up a fire and we all sat around it. "So, where's everyone headed this fall? We never really talked about it," Jake said.

Everyone was silent for a moment. We were set on having a good time all summer that we didn't really discuss where we were going to school.

Nathan started. "Well, I've got a full ride to Duke. I think we all knew that."

"And I'm going to NYU," Peyton said. "It's got a good art program."

"It's always been a dream to go to LA, so I decided on UCLA," Bevin said.

"And I'm following my baby," Skills said and kissed Bevin.

"I'm staying here and going to Duke like Nate," Brooke said. "He's gotta have a familiar cheerleader around!"

"What about you guys?" Jake asked looking between Lucas and I.

"Duke," we said at the same time.

Luke continued. "Mom and dad always wanted us to go there."

"And Brooke and Nate will be there, so.." I added in and recieved a kiss from Nathan. "What about you, Jake? Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Do you even have to ask? I can't go anywhere that Peyton isn't because I'd be too lonely."

"AWWW! You're going to make me HURL!" Brooke exclaimed and I make a gagging noise.

"Shut up, you guys!" Peyton said and we all laughed.

"No, seriously, thats so cute!" Bevin said. "I'm happy we're all going to have our significant others with us." We all nodded at her, none of us breaking the silence.

We all stared into the fire. This was so surreal. I wouldn't have Peyton and Bevin around to help me when Brooke got too crazy. I felt a tear stream down my face. I wouldn't be able to go running to Bevin for her crazy advice on shoes or to Peyton for advice on love.

"Aww, Haley! Why are you crying?" Bevin asked and everyone looked at me.

Nathan's arms tightened around my waist. "What's wrong, baby?"

I let out a shaky breath. "It's all just finally hitting me. I'm not gonna get to see Bev or Peyt until thanksgiving! I mean, who can I run to when Brooke gets too crazy or Lucas is an ass or Nathan pisses me off?" I exclaim and more tears fall.

Peyton and Bevin stood up and pulled me into a hug. Brooke came over and joined. "Haley, don't worry! We're only a phone call away!" Peyton soothed, rubbing my back.

I looked up at her. "But whose gonna do my makeup and nails while Brooke does my hair?" I asked and then they both got tears in their eyes.

"We can do that for you, Hales," Luke said, most likely just trying to get me to stop crying.

I turned to him and laughed. "Yeah, right! You'd just make me look like a monster!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry I broke down like that, but I've just gotten so attached to you guys. You're all my best friends and I don't know where I'd be right now without you all."

Everyone was starting to see it my way. They were just as scared as I was to lose each other. That night we stayed out and watched the fire die down. Even when it went out, we still stayed for awhile, mostly in silence, wondering about the year ahead of us.

Days were passing by quickly and we all spent them together. There was a month and a half left of summer and I was spending most of my time with Peyton and Bevin because they would be leaving. One particular day, Peyton, Brooke, Bevin and I were all lounging around in my room.

"So, who will you miss more, Bevin or Peyton?" Brooke asked me.

I gave her a hard glare. "I will miss them both equally. They are my best friends! I can't choose between them!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"True, true. You know, you're going to have a hard time choosing your maid of honor, as well. We should all put our names in a hat and then whoever we pull we have to have as our mad of honor," she said, completely random if you asked me, but that was Brooke.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Peyton said and she wrote down our names. "Bev, pick first."

She reached her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Haley!" she exclaimed and I smiled at her.

"Okay, Haley. You're up next!" she said and I reached in. I read it outloud, "Peyton! YES! I'M NOT STUCK WITH BROOKE!" I yelled and she hit me with a pillow.

"I resent that!" she whined and we all laughed.

"Okay, okay!" Peyton yelled. "That means that Brooke is mine and Bevin is hers. All settled!" she layed down on the bed I was occupying. I rested my head on her lap and she began playing with my hair.

"I'm gonna miss this so much," I said to no one in particular. I just stared up at the ceiling.

The door flew open and there stood Nathan, tears streaming down his face. "Hales," he managed to say, but sounding tired and scared.

I jumped up and went to him. My hands cupped his face. "What's wrong, Nate?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

He looked to the girls and then back at me. He fell to his knees and hugged my middle. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating that phrase and I became more afraid of what he had to tell me.

"What is this all about, Nate? Why are you sorry?" I asked, moving his head so he was looking up at me.

I wiped the tears that were staining his face. "I don't know how to say this because you'll hate me if I do."

I almosted started crying, but I held it in. "What happened, Nathan? Did... did you.. cheat on me?"

He jumped up at this, pulling me into a tight hug. "No, Haley! I would never do that to you! You have to believe that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much!"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Then what is this about, Nathan? Tell me! TELL ME RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!"

He took in a shaky breath. "Rachel's pregnant." My whole world had just gone crashing down.

_Dun, dun, dun! Okay, I'm sorry! You all must hate me right now, but you'll see in the next coming chapters! REVIEW!_


	16. What To Do

_Thanks to my reviewers: 101naley101, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, mistydm, nemo123489, LiZ457, and itsDMFkids. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Chapter 15**_

I took a few deep breaths before I was able to say anything. "She's what?"

A few tears fell down his cheeks. "Hales, I'm so sorry! I-"

"How can it be yours?" I interupted.

"She said that she thought she was for a while, but she was too scared to get it checked out knowing I wouldn't be there for her anymore. So, I went with her to get a test and she took it and its positive."

I turned away from him. I walked further inside the room, not really paying attention to Brooke, Peyton or Bevin. Once I was sure I could hold my tears in, I faced him. "What are you gonna do, Nate?" I asked, my voice small.

He sighed. "Can you not be so far from me right now, Hales? I really need you," his voice cracked as he spoke.

My heart broke and I went back into his arms. Rachel sure did have a way of ruining my perfect world. "We're gonna go somewhere else. Call me if you need me, Haley," Brooke said and the girls left, closing the door behind them.

I looked up at him. He looked broken, beaten, and distraught. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bed. "What are you gonna do?" I repeated.

He sighed. "I'm not going to abandon my child," he started and I nodded. "But I'm not giving up on being with you, Haley. I love you more than anything! You're the only person I have ever honestly loved that wasn't a family member." Tears started to fall from my eyes and they continued from his. "I am not going to let her take the best thing I have going for me away!"

I pulled him into my arms, allowing him to cry on my shoulder. I wanted to keep crying along with him, but one of us needed to be strong. A short while later, he pulled back. I gave him a small smile and grabbed both of his hands in my own. I brought them to my lips and kissed them. "Nathan, you know I love you and that you mean more to me than anything in this world," I started. I paused for a deep, shaky breath. "But you know we can't be together anymore. You-"

He stood up. "NO! This isn't fair, Haley! You know I love you! Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed at me.

I stood up and tried to hug him, but he wouldn't respond. I pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. "It's not about what I want anymore. It's not about what you want anymore. It is about what is good and right for your child, Nathan. A child that is not mine! You are going to be with Rachel and you are going to help her with this baby!" I said and went to open the door. "I can't be the one to tell you what to do, really, but I did tell you what I think you should do. You may not want to be with Rachel, but it's for the best. You need to go and think about this on your own."

He stared at me for a while, like he was debating what to do. Suddenly, he started walking towards me. He leaned down and kissed me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't have any of it. I stopped fighting and allowed myself to have this, after all it would be the last time I did this with him. The last time I kissed the love of my life.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "Please, don't do this, Haley. I need you more than anything," he whispered.

I stepped back. "I can't be who you want me to be, Nate. I won't do that to your child. I can only be your friend now," I replied and motioned for him to leave.

He sighed and walked out. I began to close the door, but his hand stopped me. I looked at him expectantly and he spoke. "I'll always love you, Haley Elizabeth Roe. Always and forever."

He continued out this time and I closed the door behind him. I looked up, trying to avoid the tears I knew were coming. I just ran onto my bed, stuck my head in my pillow, and sobbed. This couldn't be happening! It had to be a dream! Nathan and I were going to be together forever! How could things get so terrible after being so perfect? I sobbed and sobbed until I fell asleep.

I woke up hours later, feeling terrible. I stood up and walked over to my mirror. My eyes were swollen from crying, my face was blotchy and I felt horrible. I sighed and walked out of my room and across the hall. Lucas was in his room with Brooke, Peyton and Jake. I closed the door behind me and they all looked at me with sad faces.

Brooke and Peyton stood and came over to hug me. I instantly began crying again. "Oh, sweetie! I'm so sorry!" Brooke said.

"Me, too, Haley! Rachel has a way of ruining everything," Peyton added.

I shook my head. "No, don't blame it on her," I said and they looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay, so maybe I do. I just don't feel right doing it. I mean, there's a child involved and I can't help but think about how scared she must be right now. I know, I know. I'm crazy to be worried about her when I know I'll never be with Nathan again."

"Wait, what do you mean you'll never be with Nate again?" Jake asked.

"I broke it off with him," I said simply and sat on Luke's bed.

"Why would you go and do that?" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's not fair for the child to have to split their time inbetween parents! It would be much easier for everyone with Rachel and Nathan back together," I said. I rested my head on Luke's shoulder, who had yet to say anything. "Luke, I trust your judgement. Do you think I'm being stupid?"

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I think you're doing a good thing, Hales. It might not be good for you, but you're doing it for someone else. A child that your boyfriend is having with another girl. I think you are very brave," he said and I just nodded.

I didn't stay there much longer. I had other people that I wanted to see. I made my way to Deb's Diner. It was closed by now, but the door was still open. "We're closed!" I heard as I entered. She looked over to the door and instantly had a different look on her face.

"Closed to everyone or can you spare a few minutes for me?" I asked softly.

"Oh, Haley. My door is always open for you and you know it. Please, come have a seat," she said and lead me to a booth. "Nathan told me everything, Haley, and I must say that you are doing a very noble thing, but I have to ask you to reconsider. Now, before you start to protest, hear me out. Nathan has never been as happy as he is with you. You've made him a better person, Haley. Leaving him may not be the right answer. I understand where you're coming from when you say that you want whats best for this child. You are right in saying that having both parents together would make it easier on the child's development. But you deserve to be happy, too, as does Nathan. Hell, I'm not even sure if Rachel's telling the truth that it is Nathan's baby! I need to make sure that you are sure, Haley, because you might not be able to get him back after this."

I let her words sink in. She was right about many things, but I have to follow my gut. "I'm sorry, Deb, but I can't do that to this child. I hope you don't hate me for this, but it's hard on me, too!" I said and she hugged me.

"Haley, I could never hate you. You've become like a daughter to me," she replied.

I sat back. "I don't think you're going to like me very much after what I'm about to say," I started.

"Haley, don't be silly. Just tell me. I know I won't hate you," she said.

I took a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle going to duke with Nathan going as well. It will just be too hard. I'm going to ask my dad if he could send a letter to Stanford so I can go there. It was always my dream school, next to duke. Please understand, Deb," I said.

She had tears in her eyes. "I think that if you believe you're doing whats best for you, then you should do it. I'm going to miss you a lot, Haley."

"I'll write you an e-mail everyday if you promise to tell me how things are going with the whole situation here."

She nodded and hugged me one last time. I stood up and walked out, planning on heading straight home. "So, were you gonna tell me you weren't going to duke anymore or was I just supposed to notice that you wouldn't be there?"

I turned to see Nathan. He was waiting outside the diner and had obviously heard my confession to Deb. "Nathan, I was going to tell you. It's just too complicated right now and I'm not even sure if my dad can get me into Stanford."

He sighed and walked closer to me. "Haley, I don't even know if this baby is mine and you are willing to just throw away what we have for it! You can't do this to me; to us!"

"Nathan, if this baby ends up not being yours, you give me a call. If it is, well then I hope you have a good life with Rachel, cause I can only be your friend. Please don't think I blame you. I just know it will all be easier this way," I said and he just nodded.

"So, this is goodbye?" he asked softly.

I laughed a little. "I'm not going anywhere yet, Nate. I'll make sure you're the first to know when I leave if I do," I replied and then reached up to kiss him, but stopped myself halfway. "Sorry. Force of habit."

He pulled me into his arms for a hug. "I meant what I said, Haley. I will love you, always and forever. Even if Rachel has my child, that's all she'll be; the mother of my child." He pulled back and walked away.

Sighing, I went into my car. As soon as I got home I walked into my father's office. "Daddy? I need a favor..."

_Reviews?_


	17. Saying Goodbye To The One You Love

_Thanks to my loverly reviewers: Nathanlvr, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, 101naley101, itsDMFkids, AngelLuva, mistydm, nemo123489, coupling-all-the-time, Emily, Nathanlvr23, LiZ457, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, jay001, and Michelle._

_Nothing reveiled about it being Nathan's or not... just yet... You'll just have to wait a few more chapters for it! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 16**

"Haley, I can't believe you're leaving! You can't do this!"

I sighed. Why couldn't anyone understand me? Why can't they just listen to where I'm coming from? I looked at Brooke. "Listen, Tigger, you just don't get it. I can't be around him right now. It hurts too badly. I may transfer at the semester, but I just have to be on my own for a while," I said and she sighed.

"Tutorgirl, you know how much he love you. I guess I just don't understand," she replied and then hugged me. "I hope you're making the right decision, Haley."

I sighed and hugged her tighter. "I hope I am, too," I whispered, more to myself then her.

We were all sitting at my house. I had just told Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, Jake, Skills, Mouth and Lucas my plans for the fall. Nobody else was really talking. Lucas stood up and hugged me. "If you ever need anything, Hales, you know where I am. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter how far we are apart."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know, Luke. You're an amazing little brother, you know that?" I asked and he smiled. I looked to everyone else. "Well?"

They all stood to hug me and wish me good luck. Bevin and Skills were excited that I was heading for California with them. I laughed. "You guys know it's a 6 hour drive from Stanford to UCLA, right?" I asked and Bevin looked confused. We all laughed. I was sad to be leaving, but I needed to go as soon as possible, but first I needed to talk to Nathan.

I left them all at my house, knowing that Nathan deserved to know I was leaving in 5 days. I drove over to his house. I walked up and rang the doorbell. Dan was the one to answer. He gave me a small smile. "Hello, Haley. Come on in," He said and stepped aside.

"Hi, Dan, is Nathan home?" I stepped inside and looked around.

"Yeah, he's up in his room. Go ahead and go up there," He replied and I started up the stairs.

I was extremely nervous. I mean, I was about to tell the man I love that I was leaving. I stood waiting at his door for a few minutes. I could hear him throwing a ball up in the air. I put a smile on my face and knocked. "Come in!" came the reply.

I took one last deep breath before I opened the door. He wasn't looking over at the door. I cleared my throat and he looked, causing him to shoot up into a standing position. "Hey, Nate," I said softly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked and motioned for me to take a seat.

I shook my head. "I don't need to sit. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

I sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I thought you deserved to know."

"Haley, don't do this. You can't just leave when things get hard!" he stood up and walked over to me.

I took a step back. "Please, you can't be this close to me right now. This is hard enough!" I yelled.

He ignored what I said and pulled me into his arms. I broke into tears, but allowed him to hold me. "Haley, you aren't being fair to me or yourself! You know how much I love you and I know that you love me! You just need to accept this and stand by my side."

I pushed back. "Nathan, you need to be by Rachel's side in this. This is for your child," I said, trying to convince myself instead of him.

"I'm not sure if this baby's mine yet, Hales. I need you to stay by me in this!" he said, pleading with me.

I turned to look him in the eyes. There were tears falling down from his beautiful blue eyes. Once again my heart broke into a million pieces. "Nathan, I want to. I want to be with you so badly!"

"Then why won't you!" he screamed.

I hugged him close. "You have a responsibility now, and it's not to me. It's to Rachel and that baby," I said and then pulled back. "I do love you, Nathan, and that's why I'm doing this."

"You're basically telling me that I need to marry Rachel," he said and I nodded. "Haley, I'm not going to marry someone I don't love. If I ever marry anyone, it's gonna be you. Now-"

"Nathan, that is so sweet, but it's not going to happen," I managed to say. It was like my throat was closing and I couldn't talk anymore. I leaned up to kiss him one last time, planning on leaving.

Nathan had other plans. His tongue slipped past my lips and I sunk into him again, remembering how good it felt. I sighed and returned his kisses whole heartedly. He led me to the bed. He laid me down and made love to me one last time. Neither one of us said a thing, we just felt. It was like we both knew it wasn't the end of us, but not wanting to voice it.

I knew Nathan would marry Rachel. He was going to do what was right. I know deep down he'll realize its what's best for his child. I just hope he doesn't fall for her. That would ruin me completely. It was the one thing I had left of him; his love.

We lay together, neither talking. We cuddled and stared at the other. I was memorizing every scar, every freckle, and every mole. I wanted to remember everything that made him my Nathan. I rubbed my hand over his cheek and gave him one last sweet kiss. I moved to get my clothes but he stopped me, pulling me back to him. "I'm not ending us, Haley. I don't care what I have to do to get you back, but I will."

I smiled at him. "I'll always be yours, Nathan. Never forget that. It just feels so wrong to actually be with you after all this," I explained.

"Haley, Rachel's going to have my baby, but she'll never have my heart. You have that and when you come back home, you'll still have that," he replied and kissed me one last time. "I love you, Haley."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Nate. I'll see you at Christmas," I said and silently got dressed.

"You'll see me sooner than that, Haley," I heard him say softly. I just acted like I didn't hear it. I stood up and gave him one last look before leaving.

_review time!_


	18. Haley's Leaving

_Thanks to: JPNeverlosetheButterflies, nemo123489, mistydm, LiZ457, Emily, Nathanlvr, AngelLuva, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, coupling-all-the-time, and OTH.daddy'sgurl.06 for reviewing._

_nemo123489: I'm going to try and put more Lucas in here, but I can't make any promises!_

_Nathanlvr: haha! I loved your rendition of "I will survive"! Very origional! You crack me up!_

_On to the chapter!_

**Chapter 17**

I looked around the airport, hoping he would come. Everyone else was just waiting for them to call for my flight. I looked around and knew he wasn't going to show.

I sighed and turned to them. My mother was sobbing while daddy consoled her. Lucas was trying to stay strong, even though we both knew he wanted to break down. Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin were crying. My girls! How could I be leaving these people? Jake, Skills, and Lucas held on to the poor girls as the cried. Mouth looked at me with a sad smile on his face, as did Tim and Fergie.

I took a deep breath and started to say goodbye. I went to my parents first. They pulled me into a huge hug. "Don't meet any boys, Haley," my dad said.

I gave a short laugh. "That will definitely not happen," I replied. How could I when Nathan's all I think about?

"Be smart, Haley. Have fun, but not too much fun. Call me everyday and-"

"I will, mama. I promise," I said in a small voice. I pulled back from their embrace. "I love you, mom and dad."

"I love you, too, Haleybub," dad said.

"I love you so much, my little angel!" mom cried and hugged me once more.

I pulled back gave them each a kiss and moved on to Skills and Bevin. "Well, I won't be seeing you guys soon, unless you decide to drive 6 hours to see me," I started.

Bevin jut grabbed me and hugged me hard. "You don't have to go, you know. You can stay here and still have Lucas, Brooke and Nath-"

"No, I can't," I cut her off, pulling back. "It's too hard. Skills, you take good care of my Bevin, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a hug. "You take care of yourself, Haley. We're gonna miss you."

I stepped back and moved to Tim and Fergie. "Aww, guys I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Tim smiled. "You are soo gonna miss your Tim Time!" he said and hugged me.

I laughed. "I really will, Tim. You're such a great guy and I know you're gonna meet the girl of your dreams in school," I said and kissed him on the cheek. I turned to Fergie. "Ferg? Keep this one out of trouble, will you?"

He smiled. "Anything for you, Haley. Just come home soon, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a hug. I moved on to Peyton and Jake. "Okay, so I am totally holding in my tears right now. Peyt, you don't know how much I'm gonna miss you! You've become my best friend, seriously! You, Bev, and Brookie are my best friends. I can't wait til Christmas when I get to see you guys!" I said, hugging her close.

She sobbed into my ear, but I didn't mind. It was nice to see that people really would miss me. "Haley, I agree with everything you said. I mean, when you moved here, we all became closer. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

I pulled back, not wanting to, but needing to. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't get on my flight. "Jake."

He smiled. "Haley."

"You know our affair had to end sometime," I joked, pretending to look sad.

He sighed. "Yes, I know," he replied. Then he pretended to cry. "But it was the best damn 2 months of my life!"

Peyton and I laughed. I pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Jakey!"

"I'll miss you, too, Haley," he replied then pulled back. "See you at Christmas!"

I smiled. "You bet your ass you will!" I exclaimed and then moved on to Brooke and Lucas. Right away I started bawling. Lucas took me in his arms and let me cry. "Lucas, I can't leave you! This is just too much!"

"Haley, you have to. This is for you, not staying because I want you to. You chose to do this and now you're gonna follow through," he replied.

I sighed. I made him say that to me. I remember an earlier conversation where I told him to force me if need be. "Thank you, Luke. Be sure to come and see me, okay?" I said, knowing he wouldn't, but needing to hear it.

He nodded. "I will, Hales. Take care of yourself, okay?"

I looked up at him as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. "I will, Luke. Take care of Brooke. She really loves you, you know."

He smiled. "I know. I love her, too."

I turned to face Brooke. "Tigger."

She smiled. "Tutorchick," she replied and then hugged me.

"Take care of my baby brother. If I come back and you two aren't together, I'm gonna have to kick both of your asses!"

She laughed. "Why would you have to do that?"

I pulled back. "One, he's my baby brother. Two, you're my best friend. Three, you two belong together! Duh!" I replied and she laughed again.

"Well, then, I'll just have to kick your ass now, because you and Nate belong together, but you're not."

I sighed. "Please don't talk about him right now, Brooke! I-"

"FLIGHT 436 TO SAN JOSE, NOW BOARDING!"

"That's me," I said and gave them all one last look. "Can you guys go before I get on? I just don't want you to see me leave, okay?"

They all nodded and walked off. I watched as they left, making sure they really did, before getting in line. I gave the lady my ticket.

"HALEY! WAIT!"

I turned toward the voice. "Nathan," I whispered.

"Wait!" He said and ran up to me. "Please don't go! This is the last time I ask you!"

I sighed. "Nathan, I can't stay here anymore. Please, understand that!"

He looked me right in the eye. "I love you. This is not the last time we'll see each other, Haley. You can count on that. I'm not giving up on us."

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Nate. I know we'll see each other again. I'm coming home for Christmas, you know!" I said.

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 436! LAST CALL FOR-"

"I've gotta go, Nate. I'll see you," I said.

He pulled me to him one last time, kissing me deeply, before turning to leave. I sighed, got on the plane, and cried like there was no tomorrow.

_REPLY PLEASE!_


	19. Love Finds Its Way Home

_Thanks to: mistydm, nemo123489, LiZ457, Nathanlvr, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, Emily, and Oth.daddy'sgurl.06 for reviewing! On to the chapter!_

**Chapter 18**

"Haley! I missed you today in history."

I looked up from my book. Jenna, my roommate and good friend here, was standing over my bed with hands on hips. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jenna. I just didn't feel too well this morning. Did we get any homework?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but you can borrow my notes to copy them. You seem pretty preoccupied. What's going on?"

I sighed. "Remember how I told you about all my drama back home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, drama is making its way to me," I said and laid back. "Nathan's been bugging me to come see me and I finally caved."

"What's so bad about that? The man you love is coming to see you!" she reasoned.

"That's not the half of it! He's coming with the results of the paternity test!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie!" she said and hugged me. "I'm so sorry! That's gonna be so hard for you!"

"I know it is. That's why I don't want him to come, but I want to know so badly!"

"Everything's gonna work itself out this way, Haley. I mean, he could come and say that it isn't his and then you can go home and be with him! Isn't that what you want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what I want anymore. Okay, that's a lie. Of course, I want to be with him, I'm jut scared," I replied.

**LUCAS POV**

Well, Haley's been gone for 2 months. Rachel is now about 4 months pregnant. Nathan's never been so depressing to be around. I mean, all he talks about is Haley and how he wishes she would just come home. We all miss her just as much as he does, but we just don't dwell on it like he does.

"What are you thinking about, Broody? Thinking about me naked?"

I smiled. "How'd you know, Cheery?" I asked, pulling her onto my lap.

She smiled back at me, dimples showing. "What were you really thinking about? I mean, I know I'm sexy, but you don't get a sad expression on your face when you're thinking about me!"

I laughed. "I was thinking about Hales. I really miss her, Brooke," I admitted.

"I miss her, too, babe. We all do, but she made her choice."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't make me miss her any less. She's my sister. We've never really been separated for this long. Well, except this one year we both went away for camp, but that was the last year that ever happened."

There was a knock at the door and I stood to answer it. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey Nathan, how are you?" I asked, letting him inside.

He sighed. "I've been better. Hey Brooke."

She waved as he sat down. "What's going on Nate? What's got you down?"

"Well, I went with Rachel and my parents to get a paternity test," he started.

"Yeah, we heard. What happened?" I asked.

"I'm the father," he said, miserably. "I just don't believe it, though! I mean, it just doesn't seem possible!"

"What do you mean, Nate? I mean, you were with her only weeks before getting together with Haley. It makes sense to me!" Brooke exclaimed.

He shook his head. "You don't understand! I stopped sleeping with her because I didn't want to be with her anymore. This was a while before Haley. I mean, unless I got drunk and didn't remember this particular night! I don't know how it can be mine!"

He looked as though he was going to cry. I felt so bad for him. All he wants is to be with Haley and she's across the country. "Listen, Nate, we'll figure it all out. I mean maybe she really is still lying. The only way to find out is if we help you out," Brooke said. "I mean, I can befriend her, saying that it's because you want us to be nice to her. Then, I'll find out all the dirt once she gets closer to me! Its genius if I do say so myself!"

Nathan smiled at her. "Thanks, Brooke. I always knew I could count on you," he said. "Now, as you know, I've been bugging Haley to allow me to visit her."

"And?" I prodded.

"And, she agreed to let me come. I'm going out tomorrow," he replied and I patted him on the back.

"Good for you, man! Make sure you guilt her into coming home!" I said and he laughed.

"I've tried, Luke. She's just not having it unless she comes up with it herself," he said and sighed. "Well, I'll leave you two to do whatever you were doing. I just wanted to let you know the latest news."

"Bye, Nate!" we said at the same time and he left.

**HALEY'S POV**

I sat in front of my laptop, reading Nathan's latest e-mail. It had his flight info and it told me not to be late picking him up. I smiled as I read the ending.

_I can't wait to see you, Hales. I've missed you so much. Please know that I love you.Always and Forever,  
Nathan_

He really was just adorable. I am still utterly and completely in love with him. It was going to be a tough weekend for me. Suddenly, my phone started playing "Seasons Change" by Susie Suh. I picked it up. "Hello, Deb. How are you?"

"_I'm doing just fine, Haley, how are you?"_

"Good. How did it go the other day? Did you find out if Nathan's the father?" I asked, wanting to know right away.

"_Haley, that's not my place to tell. I hope you understand. You need to hear it from him."_

I sighed. "It's his. I knew this would happen. Listen, Deb. Promise me something."

"_What is it, Haley?"_

"Rachel may be lying, but if you're going to make Nathan marry her, make sure that he gets a prenuptial agreement. I would hate it if she just waited long enough to take his money."

"_You know, you are an amazing person, Haley Roe. You're in love with Nathan, but you're trying to help him marry another girl without becoming broke because of her. I'm just so utterly confused and I'm sorry if I'm making you confused as well."_

I laughed. "Yes, you did, but its okay. I kind of understood that… in a way. Listen, Deb. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you again tomorrow night?"

"_Isn't Nathan coming tomorrow?"_

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

She laughed. _"I'll call you when the weekend's over, Haley. Have fun! Bye!"_ and she hung up.

I laughed. Deb was crazy. I definitely wish that I could be the one marrying Nathan so she would be my mother-in-law. I got a sudden rush of nausea. It was caused by the fact that I knew it would never be true.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I was so scared. I mean, it was possible that I was pregnant. If I was, do I just tell Nathan that he's gonna be a daddy again? Or do I keep it to myself, allowing him to be with Rachel? Well, he would find out eventually if I was. I mean, when I come home for Christmas, my stomach will be bigger.

I sighed and got up, brushing my teeth. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. "Sorry, Haley, I forgot my key. What have you been up to?" I smiled at Jenna and we talked the rest of the night. She was really excited about finally meeting Nathan.

It was finally time to pick Nate up from the airport. It was about a half hour drive to the San Jose airport. I put in my Danity Kane CD and drove off.

Once inside, I had to look at the paper I brought of his information. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found where he would be. "Haley!"

I turned around and I saw him. I smiled and ran to him. He picked me up and twirled me around. "I missed you, Nathan!" I exclaimed as he set me down.

He smiled. "I missed you, too, beautiful. How are you?" He picked up his bag and we started walking to my car.

"I'm good. How's school going for you? How are Rachel and the baby doing?"

He sighed. "School's okay. Do we really have to talk about her right now, though?"

I looked up at him. "We can't just make her disappear, Nate. She's going to be there, whether we like it or not," I explained.

"I guess you're right. She's okay, I guess. We don't really see each other all that much."

"Why's that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, she knows I don't want to be with her. The only way I would be with her is if I was forced into it, but I'm not. I only love one girl," he said and I smiled.

"That's sweet, Nate."

"I try to be," he laughed.

The ride back to my dorm was quiet. I didn't want to say anything that would ruin the moment we were having. We were finally together again. Well, not together, together but this was a start. I was able to be within 2 feet of him without jumping him, that's pretty good.

Once we reached the dorms we walked inside. Jenna was sitting on her bed reading. "Nathan, this is my roommate, Jenna. Jenna, this is my… Nathan."

I didn't know what to call him, exactly. "Nice to meet you." He said.

She smiled. "you as well. I've heard a lot about you!"

I glared but she just smiled. He laughed. "Oh really? All good things I hope."

"Oh, it was all good. Don't worry."

"Anyways, set your things down. We've got some catching up to do," I said and he set down his suitcase.

Jenna stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go see Mark. I'll see you two later!"

I sat on my bed and he sat beside me. "So," he started.

"So…"

"Why are we making this awkward?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't know. Probably because it kind of is!" I replied. "So… is it yours?" I asked in a small voice.

He sighed. "That's what the test said, but I don't believe it."

I looked up at him, curiously. "And why not?"

"Because she's only 4 months pregnant and the last time I can remember sleeping with her was 5 or 6 months ago," he replied. I cringed as he talked about having sex with her. It just made me feel terrible; like he had cheated on me or something.

"Are you completely sure, Nate? I mean, you have to be sure."

He nodded. "I swear, Haley. I think she's just trying to get me back. Do you believe me?" he asked, his eyes pleading with me.

I smiled and nodded. "I do, Nathan. I just don't know how you're going to prove that she's lying!"

"Don't worry about that! Brooke's at home trying to get it out of Rachel. She's got some whole plan. I don't know, ask her, but for now I want to spend time with you," he said and leaned forward, kissing me. He pulled back shortly after. "Was it okay that I did that?"

I smiled. "I would've been mad if you didn't," I answered truthfully.

He returned my smile. "So, are we back together, Hales?"

I sighed. "Yes, but Rachel doesn't find out yet. I want her to think that she's won. I want you to convince her that you love her again. And when this is all over, I want her to know that she should never mess with Haley Roe ever again," I said and then pulled him into a deep kiss.

_do you all love me again? I SURE HOPE SOO!_


	20. Haley's Evil Plan

_Thanks to Nathanlvr, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, nemo123489, mistydm, a, 101naley101, RedJewel2662, oth23lover, and OTH.daddy'sgurl.06 for reviewing! You girlies are amazing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 19**

Waking up with Nathan there was something I had definitely missed. It was one of the little things that I loved about being with him. To feel his arms wrapped around me was amazing.

I turned to face him. "Good morning," I whispered, seeing that he was awake.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

I grinned up at him. "Wonderfully, thank you. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Very good, I had you in my arms," he replied and held me tighter. "So, what is the plan for today?"

I shrugged. "Spending some time going over the plan? I think we need to go over it one last time." He sat up, bringing me with him. I turned so I was facing him. "Okay, so this is how it starts. You're going to head home Sunday night. When you get home, you've got to make her believe that you're in this for her, not just the baby."

He sighed. "Easier said than done."

I smiled. "I know that you know how to charm the girls!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "Well, that's just because I'm unbelievably sexy."

I hit him lightly. "See? You definitely know how to do it. Now, she's not going to believe you right away, but give it a few days and it should work," I said and he nodded. "I really think you should propose to her when she thinks that you really do want her."

His eyes bulged out. "What? Why would I do that?" he managed to say.

I smiled. "It doesn't mean you're actually going to marry her, Nathan! She's just going to believe that she's on and that I am completely out of the picture. It's just going to make her confess sooner, okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Now, I really wish Brooke and Lucas were here. We could definitely use their help."

"Just tell me what you need them to do and I'll let them in on it."

"Well, we need Lucas to be totally mad at you for choosing Rachel over me, right? I mean, he is my brother and it seems right. Brooke has to make it seem like the thought of Rachel is growing on her. I don't care how many trips to the mall she has to take with her, but she's gotta convince her."

Nathan laughed. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Honestly? The day after you told me she was pregnant. I didn't really believe it, but I just had to separate myself from you. Don't ask why, but I did," I said and then hugged him. "I don't know how I lasted this long. I mean, when you came to see me off, I just wanted to jump into your arms and never let you go."

He held me tighter. "I wanted to take you into my arms and force you to go home, but it wasn't my decision to make. I knew that you still loved me and that you would come back to me in your own time."

I pulled back and smiled. "Well, let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

The rest of that night and the day after were bittersweet. I knew he had to leave, but it didn't mean I wanted him to. I drove him back to the airport.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in 2 months," he said. I nodded, not able to speak for fear of tears. "I'm gonna miss you, baby. Take care of yourself."

I pulled him into a hug. "Nathan, there's something I've gotta tell you," I whispered.

He pulled back so he could look at me. "What's that?" I took is hands and placed them on my stomach. "You're hungry?" I shook my head. "Your stomach hurts?" I shook my head again. "What, Hales?"

I sighed. "I'm pregnant, Nathan."

He laughed. "That's a good one, Hales. Really cute!" he replied.

I smiled. "I'm not kidding, Nate. I really am pregnant," I said again.

He continued laughing until he realized I was serious. "You- but- I- Wow! I need to sit down now," he said and sat right there on the ground.

It was my turn to laugh. "Nathan, are you okay?"

I bent down to his level. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just- wow! I never saw that one coming," he said. "How long have you known?"

"Since this morning," I replied with a shrug. "But I had a feeling I was because I've been puking my guts out every morning."

He nodded. "Well, I really am gonna be a dad," he said in a quiet voice. "At least this time I'm happy about it."

I smiled. "Really?" he nodded and I jumped on him, squealing. "Yay! I'm really happy that you're happy cause if you weren't I was gonna kill you and-"

"Hales! Calm down, woman! Sheesh!" he said and I stood up, pulling him with me. "Man, it's really hard to leave you now."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Well, I'll only be away from you until Christmas, then I'm yours for good, remember?"

"What do you mean? You're leaving again after new years!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I transferred to Duke! I'm gonna stay close to home and the man I love."

He grinned and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Haley Roe and I'm gonna marry you one day."

I smiled back. "You bet your ass you are! I love you, too, Nate. Always."

"And forever," he finished and kissed me one last time before leaving.

_So, there's Haley's evil plan! I'm probably going to jump forward to christmas time. By then, Rachel will be 6-7 months pregnant and Haley will be around 3 1/2 to 4 months. You don't mess with pregnant women... they are SERIOUSLY scary! So, what do you think is going to happen when two, who are in love with the same man, get in the same room? PURE CHAOS! STAY TUNED AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!_


	21. The Amazing Chris Keller

_Hey, girlies! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_

_**JPNeverlosetheButterflies**: Yes, she is preggers! Hope you enjoy this next chappy!  
**Nathanlvr**: Yeah, she'll be jealous, but in this chappy I hope you see why she would freak out on Rachel.  
**Nathanlvr23**: Haha, thanks! I love my evil self as well! You'll see what's gonna happen w/ naley and rachel very soon!  
**mistydm**: Haley should do that! Haha that would be sweet! Anyways, your other questions will fall into place very soon!  
**Sw33t Lavender**: Yes, pregnant women can be scary! That's why I'm excited to write the pregnant haley/pregnant Rachel scene!  
**Emily**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my story!  
**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06**: Thank you thank you thank you! Haha Here's the update!  
**nemo123489**: thank you! Here it is!  
**RedJewel2662**: Thanks a bunch, hun! Here's the next chappy! Enjoy!  
**a**: I hope it does too! Haha, wait… I control that… NEVER MIND ME! Haha here's the UD!  
**Heather**: I'm so happy that you like it! I love hearing from my readers, new and old! Chaos is coming very soon! Thanks again!  
**iftheyonlyknew**: I smell drama, too! Lots of it! Drama's lots of fun, though. Here's the next chapter!  
**RED**: Aww, you make me blush! Thank you! I've always wanted to be a writer, but I've always had fears that no one would like my stuff! Thanks for boosting my confidence!  
**x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x**: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you like the plot! I was soooo excited when I thought of it! Here's the update!_

_I thought I'd do something new… anywho, here it is! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 20**

"Haley Roe? Is that you?"

I turned towards the voice. "Do I know you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Felix. I sat in front of you in Spanish?" I still was confused. "Row, row, row my boat?"

"Ohhh, you're that Felix," I replied. "Nice to see you. See you later." I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he said and grabbed my arm. "Listen, I was an ass in high school. Being here has changed me for the better."

I crossed my arms again. "You've only been here for 3 months. How does it change you that quickly?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess you just realize one day that you're sick of it all. How's Nate doing? I heard you two are dating."

"We aren't dating anymore. He's with Rachel Gattina. They're having a baby together," I said and turned again. I didn't want to share the fact that we were together again, just in case he still talked to Rachel.

"Oh, really, that's a shame! You two were good together. A lot better than Rachel and Nate were," he said, following me.

I sighed. "You don't give up, do you?" I looked at him and he shook his head. "Look, Felix, I really don't have time to play games with you right now! I'm sorry. Besides, why are you flirting with a pregnant girl? I have a boyfriend, obviously! Listen, I have to go. Goodbye," I said and walked off, this time alone.

"Kinda harsh on the poor guy, weren't you?"

I turned towards the guy leaning on his doorframe. I smiled. "Shut up, Chris! He deserved it! You didn't know him in high school," I said and walked into his room, plopping down on his bed. Chris had gone to school with Lucas and I back in Michigan. He was a really good friend to both of us.

"So, maybe he really has changed! Did you ever think about that? And who is this boyfriend if it's not Nathan?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"I only said that to get him off my back and you know I only have eyes for one man," I replied.

He smirked. "I knew you loved Chris Keller! It was only a matter of time."

I smack him lightly. "Don't get too full of yourself, there!" I laid back, sighing. "I miss him so much, Chris."

He laid beside me. "Think of it this way. You've got a part of him with you always; his child is growing inside of you, Roe. Not many girls can say the same."

I sighed. "Rachel might be able to," I muttered and he laughed.

"You know she's lying, Roe. From what you told me, she just wants Nate back. Hell, she might just be looking for money! The guy that knocked her up might be poor," he said.

I sat up. "Or maybe he's rich and his parents won't fork up the doe," I said. "You are such a big help, Chris! I will love you forever for that!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek. "I've gotta go! Lots more scheming to do and then my flight leaves tonight. I'll call you when I land!"

He stood and followed me to the door. "This Nathan guy better know how lucky he is to have a girl like you," he said softly.

"Chris," I whispered. "We would've never worked together. We too much alike; it would've bored us to death!"

He nodded. "I know, but I just... Never mind. Have a good time, Hales. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek then pulled me into a hug. "Bye Chris." I said and then pulled back, walking away.

I practically ran into my room. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" Jenna asked.

I grabbed my laptop and cell phone, the only things that weren't packed yet. "No time. I've got some new ideas in operation: bring down the bitch. It can't wait. I'll fill you in later!" I said and rushed out of the room, going to the library.

There was a special section that no one ever went in. I thought of it as my own because I was always there. I could talk on my phone and not bother anyone. It was great. I hit speed dial number 2 and waited. "Hey, I've got some new information on who the father might be," I said.

"I'm all ears," was the reply.

---------------------------------------------------------

I got off my flight, grinning widely. **_She's going down. I don't care how long it takes me, but she's going down! _**I was finally home for good. It was exciting. I hadn't seen anybody but Nathan since I left.

I looked around once I had my luggage. I had no idea who was picking me up. Of course it wouldn't be Nathan. We're not together anymore… well, to Rachel we're not… I sighed and sat down. No use in looking when I don't know who to look for. I rubbed my protruding tummy with a smile.

"Aww, you are so cute!"

I looked up at the voice. "PEYTON!" I exclaimed and got up as quickly as possible to hug her. "How are you? I missed you so much! How was New York? Why aren't you answering my questions? How's Jake?"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, chica! I'm great. I missed you, too. New York is amazing! I didn't have any time to answer your questions because you were rambling, and Jake's fine! In fact, why don't you ask him yourself?" she said and stepped aside.

"Jake!" I yelled and hugged him as well.

"Hey, Haley, how's it going? You look amazing!" he pulled back and rubbed my belly. "How far along are you?"

I smiled. "4 months," I replied. "I can't believe how big I'm getting already! This baby is definitely taking after his daddy!"

"Speaking of that," Peyton interrupted. "Nathan wanted me to let you know that Rachel can't know it's his. So, you've gotta say it was someone you know from school or something, just so when she asks who the father is, you don't trip up."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll just say it was Chris," I said and we started to walk out, Jake carrying my bags.

"Oh? Who is Chris?" she asked with a nudge.

"Chris was a good friend of mine back in Michigan. He's going to Stanford now and I didn't know that until 2 months ago, right after Nathan left," I said and got into the car. "Am I the last to get here?"

"Yes, you are," Peyton replied and I grinned.

"Good! Now everyone will be fussing over me! Yay! Attention on me!" I said in a sing-song voice and they laughed.

It was pretty quiet on the way home. I had almost fallen asleep. I was actually wondering how my parents were taking the fact that I'm pregnant. I told them on the phone a few weeks back and I haven't really heard back from them on the subject. Sure, I've gotten phone calls to see how I am, but they didn't really say much after that.

I was also wondering about Lucas. I missed him so much while I was away. He's my other half; my baby brother. I don't know how I lasted without him around. We pulled up to my house and I grinned. Home at last!

_**Review please!**_


	22. What A Way To Be Welcomed Home

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, mistydm, nemo123489, a, Nathanlvr, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, RedJewel2662, jay001, and AngelLuva for reviewing! Sorry, no time for any personal replies.. here's the chapter!_

**Chapter 21**

I quickly got out and headed up to the front porch. "Haley, wait up!" Peyton called, right on my heels. I slowed down for her, not that I was going fast. I mean, seriously, I'm pregnant. She needed to speed it up some! We left Jake to see to my bags and went inside.

There I was met with silence. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're probably out in the backyard. At least, that's where Luke said they'd be," Peyton replied.

I went towards the kitchen where the door to the backyard was. It was here where I found my mom, Deb, Brooke and Bevin. Nobody noticed me yet. I snuck up behind Bevin and yelled out, "Bevin! I missed you so much!"

She jumped and turned. After her heart started to beat again she grinned. "HALEY! It's so good to see you! Look at your cute little tummy!" she exclaimed. In between her talking she kept hugging me and then pulling back. "I heard you're home for good!"

I pulled back completely, putting more space between us. "Bev, you are one crazy girl! It's really good to see you, too and yes, I am home for good. I just couldn't stand not seeing my family for so long."

"Tutorgirl you better get your cute little pregnant butt over here!" Brooke said. I looked at her and her hands were on hips. "Or should I start calling you Tutormom?"

I smirked. "If the shoe fits!" I walked over as quickly as I could. "I missed you Tigger!"

"I missed you, too, Tutorchick," she replied and then began to whisper. "I haven't gotten any further in Operation: bring down the bitch. She's one tough chick to get dirt from."

I pulled back and smiled. "Don't worry about all that just yet. Let me get settled for a few days and then we'll put it into motion, okay?" she nodded.

"How is my baby girl doing?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I turned to my mother. "Hey mom, I missed you bunches," I said and pulled her in close. "You don't hate me, do you?"

She looked me right in the eye. "I could never hate you, Haley. I guess I'm just being a hypocrite. See, I got pregnant with you and your brother when I was that young, too, and I just never thought it would happen with you. You were always the sensible one."

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I let you down, mom. I hate knowing that you're disappointed in me," I said.

She shook her head. "I'm not disappointed, Haley, and I don't want you to even think that! You created something out of love. I know you love him, Haley. I just didn't picture myself as a grandmother so young," she said with a laugh. "But I've had time to get used to it."

I nodded. "I know that once you see the baby you'll fall right in love with it," I said and she nodded back. I turned to see Deb who looked at me with a smile. "Hey, Deb, how's everything?"

She hugged me. "Everything with me is fine. Everything that has to do with Rachel, not so much. I swear Haley I want to kill her! She's trying too hard and it's completely obvious. I haven't been able to test your theory on the father because he hasn't been around. Hopefully we'll get to do that soon, though."

I laughed. I could always count on Deb. "Thanks for keeping me updated on things. For now, let's just enjoy ourselves and have a good Christmas, shall we? How's Nathan doing?"

"He's good. He's asked Rachel to marry him, not that you didn't already know he would. He wanted to do that before you got here so you wouldn't witness it. He's absolutely miserable when he gets home, but he quickly brightens up when I mention I talked with you. He's constantly asking how you and the baby are doing," she said, laughing. "It's adorable."

I smiled. "He's gonna be such a good daddy." I sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna react to seeing them together. Even though I know it's not real, my hormones are so out of whack that I just might break down. I really hope it doesn't come to that."

The door opens revealing my dad. "Karen, everyone's waiting on- Haleybub?"

I laughed. "Hey daddy!" I replied and walked over, practically jumping into his open arms. "How are you?"

"Wonderful now that you're home. You aren't leaving my sight again!" He set me down. "How was Stanford? Was it everything you dreamed of?"

I shook my head. "Luke wasn't there, Nate wasn't there, my best friends weren't there. No, it wasn't. Besides, I missed having my parental units harping on me all the time," I joked. "So, who's all here?"

He stepped aside and let me go outside. I hugged all the guys, minus Luke and Nathan who weren't there at the moment. Rachel wasn't around either. "Got a hug for me, Haley?"

I turned to see Dan. I smiled. "Always, Mr. Scott! How are you?"

"Why'd you stop calling me Dan?" he pulled back.

I shrugged. "I just thought I'd call you Mr. Scott. Is that okay with you?"

He shook his head. "No, that makes me sound old!" he exclaimed and I laughed. He looked around and then whispered. "How's my grandson doing?"

I smiled. "Doing just fine today. Actually, he's very active," I said and placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled as my baby kicked. "He might be a soccer player!"

Dan shook his head. "No, if he's really Nate's then he'll be playing basketball in no time."

I smiled. The door opened to the back, revealing Lucas, Nathan and Rachel. The latter two looking too cozy to me. Luke ran right up to me. "Hales!" he spun me around and I laughed.

"How are you, baby bro? Did you enjoy having the house to yourself for a while?"

He set me down. "Yeah, it was pretty cool, I guess. I missed you though. How was school? Boring? I bet you missed me like crazy!"

I laughed. "You should know that from the bazillion e-mails and letters I sent, not to mention all the phone calls!"

"Did you take pictures with all the hot girls? How's Chris doing?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I got one of every girl I thought you might consider hot… NOT! Brooke would kill you if she heard you ask that! I did get pictures of my new and old friends, though. I have an album that I'll show you. Chris is doing just fine, actually. He told me to tell you he's gonna try to visit soon."

Nathan and Rachel walked over to us. "Well, well. Following in my footsteps, I see," Rachel said with a smirk. "Who's the daddy?"

I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Not that it's any of your business, but my boyfriend Chris," I said, desperately wanting to ask her the same question. "Wow, Rachel, pregnancy looks really good on you. How far along are you?"

I was being sweet to her. This definitely caught her off guard. "Umm, I'm 5, I mean 6 1/2 months along. How about you?"

I smiled. "Only 3, but I'm getting so big already! I swear, it must be twins!" I knew that she stumbled because she probably really was only 5 months along. I was perfect with my answer, leaving no room for questioning. "So I hear the pair of you are engaged. I think a congratulations are in order."

I stepped forward, hugging her slightly, our stomachs not allowing much. I then moved over to Nathan, lingering as long as I dared. "I missed you, baby," I whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek. I stepped back and he gave me a small smile. "So, how are you, Nate?"

"I'm good. I see you didn't waste any time to get over me," he said, not meaning to be truly hurtful, but trying to seem like he didn't care about me any more to Rachel.

I couldn't help the hurt expression on my face. "Yeah, well you either. You didn't waste any time to ask her to marry you," I replied then turned to Luke. "Wanna go see those albums? Let's go."

I dragged him behind me inside of the house, desperately needing to get away from Nathan and the witch.

_Review?_


	23. Saying Sorry and Talks of Baby

_Thanks to: AngelLuva, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr, nemo123489, mistydm, RedJewel2662, Hera Agathon, jay001, Nathanlvr23, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, a, and iftheyonlyknew for reviewing!_

**Chapter 22**

As soon as we were in the safe haven of my room I relaxed. I was really upset at how cruel Nathan and I were to each other. I don't care if it was for show or not, it made me feel horrible. I laid down on my bed.

"You okay Hales?" Luke took his place beside me.

I shook my head. "No, but I will be when this is all over," I replied truthfully. "I can't wait until I can finally be back with Nathan for real."

"Yeah, it's been hell trying to be all mad at him all the time. He's become my best friend, you know? Besides you of course," he said and I smiled. "There's that smile I missed."

"You always know how to make me better. So, how's my plan doing? Everything seems to be falling into place nicely."

He nodded. "Well, Rachel totally thinks Nate loves her again, that's for sure. They're always together and he's back to his old self. Well, Brooke says he is. I wouldn't know his old self," he explained. "Any new information you have to share?"

I grinned. "There's a possible father for Rachel's baby, but I don't want to say because it might not be true. I mean, it is Rachel we're talking about here. It could be any man in the entire world."

He laughed. "That's very true and observant of you, Hales. Anything else you need to inform me?"

I shook my head. "Nope, that's about it for now. How are things with you and Brooke? No trouble in your paradise, I hope!"

He smiled. "Brooke and I are just perfect, thank you. I didn't knock up any other girls before her and she didn't get knocked up before me, so we're good," he joked. It made me kind of sad and jealous but I gave a short laugh anyways. "Sorry, that was really inappropriate."

I shook my head. "It's okay. It's true, you know. There's nothing wrong with stating the truth. It just hurts a little. I just wish it didn't happen to me," I trailed off as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened revealing Nathan. "Can I talk to Hales alone?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked away. "Where's your fiancé? Won't she be looking for you?" I spat out.

"No, she's talking with the girls and I told her I was going to the bathroom. Can I please talk with her alone, Luke?"

"It's up to her, man," was Luke's reply.

I looked at him and nodded. He kissed my forehead and left. "What's up?"

He sat down on the bed. "You know I wasn't deliberately trying to be mean, Hales. It was all stage, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it felt so real because it really happened. It just stung a little," I admitted, looking at him. "Didn't it hurt you, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it did. I'm sorry I hurt you, Hales. That's the last thing I ever want to do," he said, desperately trying to get closer to me without me noticing,

I sat up and pulled him into a hug. "I know, Nate, I know," I soothed and then pulled back. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you, too, baby." He placed his hands on my stomach. "You look so sexy right now."

I snorted. "Yeah, right, you don't have to lie to me, Nate. I look like a fat cow," I replied.

He shook his head. "You look sexier than you ever have, to be quite honest. It's because I know you're carrying my child inside of you. Nobody else can say that. I don't care what Rachel claims. Only you are carrying my child; a child that was made out of our love."

I smiled. "You mean it?" He nodded. "That's so sweet, Nate, kinda strange, but definitely sweet."

He laughed. "Thanks for calling me weird," he said.

I shrugged. "I would never lie to you, Natey poo," I said, trying to mimic Rachel.

He pulled me to him, kissing me with urgency. I knew this was the real reason he came up to see me. We hadn't had any physical contact, minus the hug from earlier, since he came to visit me the one time. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed mine. It was pure bliss. I can't believe I went months without it!

"Ahem!"

We jumped apart to see Lucas at the door. "What's up, Luke?" I asked, wiping the lip gloss off of Nathan's face.

"Rachel is looking for Nate so I decided to give you guys a warning," he said and left the room.

We quickly straightened ourselves. I was silently cursing that damn girl. We need to make her confess and fast so I can make out with Nathan whenever I want! It's just not fair! He went downstairs first and I left 15 minutes afterwards. When I got downstairs Brooke, Bevin and Peyton took me aside.

"We just wanted to all have a chat, like we used to. It's been so long we figured it was necessary," Bevin said as we went back up into my room.

"So, how does it feel to be preggers?" Brooke asked.

I smiled. "It feels wonderful; especially knowing it was made out of my love for Nathan. It's weird to think about. I mean, I made a human life. I don't know how I'll ever get used to it," I admitted.

They all smiled at me. "How far along are you really?" Bevin asked.

"I'm really 4 months, but I could pass for 3. I just covered my tracks by saying it must be twins because every pregnant girl thinks she fatter than she really is."

"Everyone heard her stumble on how many months she was," Peyton said. "I can't wait until all of her lies blow up in her face."

I nodded. "You and I both, she's driving me crazy. I mean, I hate that I'm trying to pull the niceness thing on her, but I've got to try every angle. I obviously couldn't start out mean and then suddenly be nice. She wouldn't trust me and right now I bet she thinks my niceness is phony, but if I can convince her that I love Chris, the 'father' of my baby, than she might just believe me."

"How are we going to get her to confess, though?" Brooke asked. "I mean, she's obviously not going to tell Nathan, but I don't believe she's going to come out to three of us, either."

I nodded. "But she could rub it in my face. I bet when she does confess, she'll confess to me. It will be when I turn on her, trying to make her feel threatened. It's a foolproof plan. It'll work, trust me," I said.

Conversation switched to the baby. I still didn't know the sex of the baby, but I definitely want a girl. I think it might be a boy, but I don't really know how to tell. Everything was going well, the baby was healthy and so was I.

We stayed there for about an hour before we were called down for dinner. I specifically asked to be seated next to Rachel. I wanted to keep her close by. Like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

_review please! VOTE ON SEX OF BABY! BOY OR GIRL? YOU DECIDE!_


	24. Rachel and Haley Have a Chat

_Thanks to: iftheyonlyknewthetruth, AngelLuva, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, jackyros25, Hera Agathon, Nathanlvr, nemo123489, mistydm, naleysocute, jay001, Nathanlvr23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Emily, othfan3456, and x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x for reviewing!_

**Chapter 23**

Rachel was pretty quiet throughout dinner. I think she was getting used to the idea of me again. I mean, lets face it. She knew Nathan and I were in love. She witnessed it first hand. She may get suspicious if we're alone together. New rule, Nate and I can never be left alone. Just to be safe.

Everyone was chatting and laughing. We were all finished eating, but we remained at the table. It would be a great Christmas, that's for sure. It's supposed to be my first Christmas with Nate, but it looks that that'll be taken from me. I just wish there was some way to know for sure with Rachel. I just wanted this over with now. I wanted to be with my Nathan.

"Haley, are you alright?" I was broken from my thoughts by Deb.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm actually not feeling too well. I'm just going to head up to bed, if that's alright with everyone," I said. They all nodded and said their goodnights.

"Haley? Do you mind if I come talk to you for a few minutes?" Surprisingly this came from Rachel.

"Sure, come on up," I replied. Everyone gave me worried expressions but I waved them off. We waddled into my room and sat on the bed. "So, what's up?"

"Listen, I don't mean to be the bitch here, but what exactly are you trying to pull?" she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Haley. I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to split Nate and I up again! That's not going to happen! You're being all nice to me, trying to get on my good side in the hopes that Nathan will notice. Well, it's not going to happen! Nathan loves me! He's marrying me! I'm having his child!" She finished, screaming.

I held up my hand, showing her an engagement ring. "I'm engaged to the man I love, Rachel. I'm engaged to the father of my child. I'm not trying to take anything away from you. You're just paranoid. The reason I'm being nice to you is because I've realized how childish we've been to each other and over some guy! This is stupid! We might as well become friends now, you know?"

She nodded. "Maybe you're right. I just need to learn to trust you, I'm sorry," she said and then took my hand in hers, still looking at the ring. "This is some engagement ring! Where did he get it?"

I smiled at the thought, going back to the weekend Nate visited me…

"_Hales, I love being here with you," Nathan said as we were cuddled up watching a movie._

_I snuggled in closer. "I love you being here, Nate. I've missed you," I replied, looking up at him._

"_I could do this forever, Hales. I would do this forever."_

_I was confused. "What are you saying, Nate?"_

_He smiled and stood up, going over to his bag. He came back over with something in his hand. "I love you, Haley Elizabeth Roe," he said, taking my hands into one of his._

"_I love you, too, Nathan Daniel Scott," I replied._

"_I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Hales. Always and forever," he said and then opened his other hand, revealing a ring. "I want you to be my wife, Haley. Marry me?"_

_I gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. "Nathan," I started._

"_Will you?" he interrupted._

_He seemed very nervous and jumpy. I smiled at him. "Yes, of course, Nathan! I'll marry you!" I said and he slipped the ring on my finger._

"_You've just made me the happiest man alive, Hales. I promise that I'll always be there for you. Once this whole thing with Rachel is over we're going to get married. I love you."_

_I smiled and kissed him. "I love you, too. Nathan this ring is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"_

_He grinned. "It was my mom's engagement ring and she gave it to me in the hopes I'd give it to you one day," he replied. _

_I squealed. "I love your mom!" _

"Haley? Hello?"

I came back to reality and smiled at her. "It was his mother's engagement ring," I said and she smiled. "Well, Rachel, I'm really tired, so if you don't mind…"

"Say no more, Haley. I'll let you sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I nodded and she left the room.

I grinned to myself. "Haley Elizabeth Roe you are one evil genius! I don't know how you do it, you sly devil!" I said to myself. I stood to do a little victory dance before lying down. I wasn't ready to sleep yet. I still had a lot of scheming to do.

Now that Rachel was starting to 'trust' me, I could move sooner. See, I know she really doesn't trust me yet. It's too soon for that, but I've given her no reason not to. She'd fall for my act eventually and that's when I would make my move. That's when she'll confess. That's when she'll go down!

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I had good dreams about a very naked Nathan. Let's just say dreams are sooo much better when you're pregnant! All I've been having are sex dreams with Nathan!

I stood up and got dressed. As soon as I pulled my shirt over my head, my phone rang. I answered with a cheerful, "Hello!"

"Did you forget to do something?"

I hit my head. "Sorry, Chris! I totally forgot to call you! How are you doing?" I asked. I decided to walk downstairs as I was talking to him. I just hope Rachel is downstairs so she could hear the conversation.

"I'm doing good now that I've heard from you. How about you? How's the baby doing?"

Deb, mom, dad, Dan, Nathan, Rachel and Brooke were all up, talking. "The baby and I are fine. We definitely miss you!" I said. Everyone looked over to me after that statement, some smiles, others glaring. "How's your family? How's your Christmas break going so far?"

"Pretty good so far," he replied. I took a seat next to Brooke who gave me a hug. "I do miss having you around, Hales, but why are you acting like I'm the father of that kid?"

I laughed. "Chris, you're too funny!" I said. I had totally forgotten that I hadn't told him yet! He didn't know he was supposed to pretend. "Well, I hate to cut this short, sweetie-"

"Sweetie?"

"-but I've got to go. Tell you parents I say hello! Bye!" I said and hung up. I looked at everyone. "Good morning!" I said and walked to the fridge, grabbing the milk. I tried to grab a cup as well but the cupboards were too high up.

"Here, let me," Nathan said, grabbing one for me. "Don't want you hurting yourself."

I nodded. "Thanks," I replied and the poured my glass of milk. I put it back in the fridge and then sat back down.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" dad asked.

I smiled. "Great! I went to bed feeling terribly and woke up feeling like a million bucks!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"That's good, sweetie. Glad you aren't getting the terrible morning sickness your mother would get. It was just awful!"

I groaned. "Oh, I get it, but its not necessarily in the mornings. It's all the time!"

"I haven't seen you get sick once since you've been here, Haley," mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, mom, next time I'll let you know when I'm puking my guts out."

"Haley!" both my parents scolded and I shrugged.

"Brookie, can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, Tutorgirl, let's go up to your room," she replied and we walked upstairs. "What's up?"

I shut the door and smiled. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Rachel's starting to trust me, well sort of, but it's a start!"

She perked up. "Oh, yeah, you guys talked last night! How did that go? What did you say? What did she say?"

I relayed the entire story to her. She grabbed my hand to see the ring. "Wow, girlie! I can't believe you kept this a secret from me! This is one beautiful rock! I'll have to tell Dan he has good taste!"

I laughed. "I'm sure he let Deb pick it out. Either way they both have great taste!" I replied. "Listen, I was thinking all us girls should go shopping."

"Definitely! It'll be just like old times!" she started rambling on about shoes, clothes and accessories.

I stopped her. "I mean Rachel, too. She's got to feel included right now in order for this all to work," I said.

She nodded. "Right, it's perfect. I'll call Peyton and Bevin while you go downstairs and invite Rachel, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few," I said, heading downstairs. I walked right up to Rachel. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"I just might have an answer," she replied, crossing her arms.

I laughed slightly. "How about you come with me and the girls shopping? You and I can get some baby shopping done while they try on clothes we can't fit into! It'll be great!"

She laughed. "Okay, sounds good. When are we leaving?"

I shrugged. "Pretty soon, I think. Brooke's calling Peyton and Bevin so as soon as they get here we'll go, sound okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let me go get changed. I'll be right back," she said and left to the guest room.

I kept smiling at her back as she went out of sight. I turned to face Nathan. "Okay, so you and I aren't allowed to be alone anymore, okay? She's starting to trust me and I'm just using this as a precaution, okay?"

He groaned. "Fine, but I'll only agree to that if you don't talk all lovey-dovey to your little boyfriend in front of me, okay?"

I laughed. "Deal," I replied and kissed him lightly. "I don't think we're going to be able to do that for a while."

He pulled me into a long hug. "I love you," he whispered.

"I pulled back. "I love you, too," I replied and then backed away. I didn't want Rachel to catch us; it would ruin everything. "So, Deb and Dan, Brooke wanted you two to know she loves your taste in rings." They looked at me confused. I held up my hand and Deb squealed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she gave me a hug. "It was that weekend, wasn't it? I knew you sounded more happy on the phone talking to me after that weekend!"

I laughed. "Yes, it was. Thank you, Deb. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me and it's even more special since it used to be yours," I said, hugging her again.

"I wanted you to have that. I hope you pass it on to your son when you have one so he can give it to the girl he loves and so on," she replied and then pulled back.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Rachel emerged.

I gave her a smile. "You look nice!" I said.

"Okay, Tutorgirl, Bevin and Peyton are on their way! Hey, Rachel, ready to go shopping?" Brooke asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" she replied.

It was so perfect how she was falling into my plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong with it. She would be confessing in no time.

_Review please!_


	25. Finding Out The Sex

_Thanks to Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, AngelLuva, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, nemo123489, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, mistydm, Nathanlvr, glance18, hbntn8402, a, KILLERGRIM23, nathan023, Lil M.A.K, Princess2787, seeinstars, Sw33t Lavender, 21oth23luva21, jillsky, Keriii, NALEY all the way, her-x and Luwrf for reviewing!_

_The result of the voting (which was the combination of this site and another site I'm posting on) is at the end of the chapter! There is another matter I would like you to vote on, but that will be at the end! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 24**

Bevin drove with Brooke up front and Peyton, me and Rachel in the back. I sat in the middle, of course, so I could be right next to my new best friend, Rachel! I started talking about our babies and she got really into it.

"Do you know what you're going to have yet, Rachel?" I asked, sweetly. _Whatever it is, we know it's not going to look like Nathan._

She smiled brightly. "I'm going to have a girl! Isn't it great? I'll get to dress her up for all the fancy parties and we'll get to buy her all the greatest clothes! It's going to be great!"

I nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like it!" I exclaimed, but I was really thinking _what a gold digger!_

"So, you two are going baby clothes shopping?" Brooke asked, turning to face us.

I nodded. "I'm just buying things for a nursery, though, because I don't find out what I'm having until later this afternoon!" I said.

Peyton gave me a side hug. "Are you so excited? What do you want it to be?"

I gave her a grin. "A girl, of course, I could totally see her as a daddy's girl!" I sighed.

Peyton whispered in my ear. "I can totally see that. Nathan's little girl," she said and I smiled at her.

The ride to the mal was quiet after that. I bet Rachel and I might be thinking similar things, just with different points of view. Like Rachel was probably planning everything she could buy with Nathan's money.

I, on the other hand, was wondering about how much fun we were going to have raising our children. Nathan could teach them to play basketball. I would help them with their academics, helping them get into a good college.

We arrived at the mall and split up. I told Bevin, Brooke and Peyton that Rachel and I would catch up with them later. I led Rachel over to baby gap. "So, are you going to have natural child birth?" I asked, looking at a pair of overalls.

"No, I don't think I could stand that much pain. I'm definitely going to need drugs. You?" she held up a pink dress and I melted.

"Yeah, I'll have drugs, too, I believe," I replied. "And how cute is that dress? I can't wait to find out what I'm having!"

She smiled. "It's a great feeling, Haley. When you finally know what you have growing inside of you, it's amazing. It just makes everything more real."

I nodded and gave her a smile; a real, genuine smile. She wasn't all that bad. I mean, yes I hate her for how she's tricking Nathan. She was just as scared as I was about having a baby. Maybe it's just my hormones out of whack and they're making me feel sorry for her.

I ended up having a bassinet sent to the house. It was the only thing I could afford at the time. Rachel bought tons of booties and dresses and onesies. I was terribly jealous because I couldn't buy them yet. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl!

I called Brooke and we were all going to meet in the food court. "Hey, girlies, did you buy anything?" Bevin asked, sitting down with us.

I nodded. "Rachel got lots of baby clothes and I ordered a bassinet," I replied, stealing some of her fries.

She smiled at me. "When do you need to go to the doctors?"

I looked at my phone for the time. "Actually, I should probably call Lucas now. He's going with me. You girls stay here and keep shopping!" I said and stood up. "Where are Peyton and Brooke at? I want to say goodbye."

Bevin pointed across the way and I waved goodbye to Bevin and Rachel before walking over to them. "Hey, Brooke, Peyt, I need you two to do me a favor," I said.

"Sure, Haley," Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, Tutorgirl, anything you need!" Brooke said.

"Okay, good. I need you two to stay here with Rachel as long as you can. Nathan wants to go with me to the appointment, okay? I just can't have her finding out he went with me," I explained.

They nodded. "Okay, give us a call when you're on your way home so we can leave," Brooke said and hugged me.

"Yeah, we'll keep her away, don't worry!" Peyton said.

"Bye girlies!" I said and took out my phone, dialing Nathan's number.

"Hey, you," he answered.

I smiled. "Hey, want to come get me from the mall and take me to the appointment?" I asked.

I could practically see him smiling. "Yeah, I'm on my way, babe. Just sit tight and I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," I replied.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled brighter. "I love you, too. Bye Nate."

"Bye Hales," he said and we both hung up.

I sighed and took a seat, praying he would hurry. I wanted to see him so badly! I know that I said we weren't allowed to be alone together, but Rachel would never find out about this! My girls have my back and they're babysitting her for a while.

Nathan pulled up 10 minutes later, just as he promised. I got inside and he didn't move the car. I looked over at him. "What are you waiting for, Nate?" I asked, crossing my arms. He undid his buckle and moved over to kiss me. I reacted immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. Just as I was getting into it, he pulled back and started to drive. "What? That's it?" I asked, shocked.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'm sorry, baby; I just couldn't resist kissing you! I couldn't kiss you for too long, though, incase the girls walked out," he replied. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Only if we get to make out in the parking lot after the appointment," I said, crossing my arms again.

"You have yourself a deal," he said. We arrived there shortly, about 20 minutes early for the appointment. "Do you want to go in now or sit out here and talk?"

I smiled, undoing my buckle. "You better come over here and kiss me, mister!" I exclaimed. He seemed more than happy to oblige. It was pretty uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. I just didn't want him to stop kissing me. All those dreams that I've been having… well, lets just say they only go so far, leaving me wanting more!

We can't have sex, but by golly we can make out! It had been 10 minutes when I decided we should stop, make ourselves more presentable, and go inside. He was very reluctant about it, but he agreed. He was just as excited as I was about finding the sex.

We were sent into a room and I laid down. Nathan held my hand. "Is this how it's going to be when you have the baby or will I still not be allowed in the same room as you?"

I sighed. "I thought we agreed on this, Nate. We're only doing this to make her confess! She's only doing this for your money and to make you suffer for breaking it off with her!" I exclaimed.

"I know that, Haley, but if that's the case then why don't we just come clean about it to her? Tell her we know she's lying and then she'll have to tell us!"

"Nathan, she'll never tell us if she feels pressured into it like that! She'll only deny it further! Now, you just leave it all up to me, okay? I'll get her to confess and when I do, everyone will be there to witness it, don't you worry," I said and pulled him down to kiss me lightly.

There was a knock and then the doctor walked in. "Hello, Haley and Nathan, how are you? I'm dr. Ross," she said and shook our hands. "Well, lets get started! I'm sure you're both dying to know what you're having!"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

She used the ultrasound machine and I anxiously awaited her answer. "Well, everything looks good, the baby is healthy and you are very healthy. Now lets see, theres the head. Do either of you have a guess at what it is or a preference?"

We shook our heads. "As long as it's healthy that's all that matters," Nathan said.

She nodded. "Well, congratulations, mommy and daddy, you're having a baby girl!"

_Okay, now it's a matter of names! I have some first names for you to choose from, but when you do I would like you to choose your own middle name to go with it! It can be anything you like! Then, when I get the most votes for one name, we'll have another vote for middle name! sound good?_

_Names to choose from: Sarah, Emily, Hannah, or Jayden. REVIEW TIME!_


	26. She's On To Me

_Thanks to Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naley-obsseshunz-xOx, mistydm, ashley, Nathanlvr, her-x, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, hbntn8402, Emily, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Lil M.A.K, I love My Firefighters13, 21oth23luva21, AngelLuva, seeinstars, Hera Agathon, emma, NALEY all the way, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, coupling-all-the-time, Sw33t Lavender and jay001 for reviewing! You girlies rock!_

_I'm going to wait a few chapters for the actual name revealing, but you'll still definitely enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 25**

Nathan and I stayed at the doctor's office for quite some time… See, this was our alone time together and we finally knew we were having a baby girl. "So, what kind of names have you been thinking about?"

I smiled at him. "Why do you think I already have names picked out?" I asked.

He grinned. "I know you wanted a girl, Hales. What names do you like? Personally, I like Jayden," he said.

I nodded. "Jayden is a beautiful name. I kind of like Emily. We could always do Jayden Emily Scott, just so we both have our say, but that might not be the final decision. We need to come up with all the names we like and narrow it down."

We were currently inside the car, lounging back in our seats. My phone began to ring. "It's Brooke," I said out loud. "Hey, Brookie, what's up?"

"Please, please, please don't hate me!" she exclaimed into the phone.

I sighed. "What happened, Brooke?"

"Okay, so we're at my house. I'm stalling as long as I can, but she really wants to go see Nate. You guys have to hurry! Call Lucas and tell him to meet you somewhere and then get in his car and meet me at your house. Bye!"

"I tell her to do one simple thing," I muttered. I pulled my seat back up. "We've gotta go, Nathan. Rachel's looking for you," I said and then pulled out my phone again, calling Luke. "Hey, Luke, it's me."

"Hey, Brooke already called me. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just meet us at rivercourt, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there, Hales, don't worry. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Nathan was driving as quickly and safely as possible. "Nate, you've gotta go faster, babe. We're never going to make it before she figures everything out!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Haley. I'm not putting you and our baby in danger," he replied.

I sighed. There was no use arguing any more. We made it to rivercourt where Lucas was already waiting for me. I gave him one last kiss before getting into the car with Luke. "What took you guys so long?" he asked before taking off.

I smiled. "Nathan didn't want to put our baby in danger," I said and he smiled back.

"How precious," he replied. We arrived home shortly after. I quickly got out of the car and went up to the door. "Hales I forgot to tell you something! Wait!"

I was already inside when he said it, witnessing what he forgot to tell me. Everyone was over and in the living room, even Nate was already there. Sitting right there in the middle of everything was… "Chris. What are you doing here?"

He grinned and walked over to me, giving me a big hug. He whispered in my ear. "You brought me into this and now I'm going to make you miserable," he said and laughed. Out loud he said, "I missed you, baby! Both of my babies!"

I inwardly groaned. "We missed you, too, Chrissy poo!" I said. If he wanted to play games, we'll play games.

He pulled back. "How was the appointment? Everything go okay?" he asked, hands on my shoulders.

I nodded. "Yes, it did! We found out what I'm having!" I said, then turned to smile at everyone else.

"Well, what is it, sweetheart?" dad asked.

"Yeah, Tutormom, is it a boy or girl?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, babe, is it going to be Chris jr. or Christina?" Chris asked and I smacked his arm, glaring at him.

I turned to everyone else and grinned. "I'm having a girl!" I exclaimed. Everyone hugged both Chris and me and congratulated us.

We all sat down and began chatting. Chris suddenly held up my hand, showing off my ring. "Don't I have the best taste? I picked this one out myself," he said, grinning.

I inwardly cursed him. "Chris, honey, you told me it was your mom's ring," I said, hinting to him that he said something wrong.

He looked panicked for a moment, but quickly recovered before Rachel had the chance to see. "Babe, I meant that she helped to pick it out with me, not that it was hers!" he covered up his mistake, but it didn't work too well.

"So, who's hungry?" mom asked, changing the subject.

Immediately all the females, minus me and Rachel, went to the kitchen to make dinner. All the guys started talking about basketball, so Rachel came to sit by me.

"So, Chris lied to you about the ring! How horrible!" she said.

I was surprised that she fell for the whole ordeal, but didn't dwell on it. I gave her a disappointed nod. "Yeah, it looks that way. At least it wasn't something huge, you know," I said. _Not huge like you lying to Nathan you dirty whore!_

She shook her head. "It starts off small, Haley, but then it turns into something huge, like's he's having an affair! You definitely need to sit him down and have a big discussion about lying," she pointed out.

I gave her a forced, tight smile. "Yeah, I'll do that tonight after dinner," I said.

"So, we're having baby girls together! How awesome is that? They'll get to grow up together and be friends! I mean, they'll only be a couple of months apart in age."

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe that will happen," I agreed.

"Hales, can we talk?" I looked up to see Lucas and I was so thankful for that boy at that moment!

"Sure Luke!" I said and then turned to Rachel. "I'll be back." I stood and followed him into one of the guest rooms. I immediately hugged him. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

He laughed and pulled back. "When are we going to check out the prospective fathers? We've got to move either tonight or tomorrow for your number one suspect."

I sighed. "We should go tonight. Hang on, I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to Brooke," I said and started out the door. Just as I opened it I heard a one-sided phone conversation.

"What do you mean? She's out of the way! There's no way she's still with him!"

"Who is she talking to?" I asked myself.

"Listen, you may be right when you say you heard her tell Natey she loves him, but it could've been platonic. I want you to keep an eye on her! Anytime you see her and him alone, move in. Understood? Good." Rachel hung up and went back into the living room.

I went back inside the room, and didn't give Luke a chance to speak. "They're on to me and Nate. We've gotta move tonight. Right away."

He nodded. "Let's go right now, then. You, me, and Chris will say we're going to catch up and Brooke's going to be tagging along," he explained.

We left the room. He went towards the kitchen and I went to the living room. "Chris?" I asked, interrupting the conversation he was already in.

He turned to me, prepared to say something sarcastic, but stopped at my expression. "What's up, babe?"

I immediately put on a smile to reassure everyone else. "Luke wants to catch up with you, so we're going to go somewhere. Let's go," I said, holding out my hand. "Bye guys. Rachel, we'll talk later, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, have fun you two!"

We walked to the door closet to get my coat. "Okay, are you going to fill me on what's going on right now?"

I shushed him. "When we get into the car, okay? Don't say anything until then," I explained. Lucas and Brooke met us at the car and we drove off. "Okay, so we're going to see the prospective father. Someone's keeping a close eye on me and they heard me tell Nathan I loved him. It obviously wasn't at the doctors because then Rachel would've said something. It must have been at the mall when I called him."

"So, what exactly is our plan?" Brooke asked. "Just go and torture him until he cracks under the pressure?"

I sighed. "I don't really know yet. I'm kind of winging it. All I know is he's in town and we're going to get this over with tonight. I can't stand being so close to Nathan but having to keep my distance," I whined.

"Aww," Brooke cooed. "Don't worry, you'll be together soon!"

I gave her a small smile. "Brooke, you don't know what it's like to have all these dreams about a very naked Nathan and not get to do anything about it! It's not fair!" I pouted.

"Okay, that's disturbing!" Lucas said. "This conversation is totally over."

"Fine, fine," Brooke said. "Party pooper!"

"Never mind all that, we're here," I said as Luke pulled up to the house. We all walked up to the door and I knocked. The door opened revealing just the man I wanted to see. "Hey, Felix, got a minute?"

_review please! You know you want to!_


	27. And The Father Is

_OKAY GIRLIES! The chapter you've alllll been waiting for! YOU FIND OUT THE FATHER! RACHEL IS CONFRONTED! ENJOY!_

_Thanks to jay001, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, coupling-all-the-time, Emily, nemo123489, AngelLuca, luvnaley23, naleysocute, Nathanlvr23, and OTH.daddy'sgurl.06 for reviewing!_

**Chapter 26 **

He smiled. "Well, never too busy for you girls, but do the guys have to be here to?" he asked, licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Luke pushed past him and we all walked inside. "Don't play stupid right now, Felix, you have a lot of explaining to do," I said.

"What do I need to explain to you? I haven't done anything to you," he replied, taking a seat and smirking at me.

"Oh, it's not really what you've done to her, but what you've done to Rachel. I guess congratulations are in order, daddy," Brooke said.

He laughed. "Yeah, right, like I'm the father of her baby!" he sighed. "You all obviously don't believe her when she says it's Nate's so you come running to blame me. Well, I've got news for all of you, they've got the test results in the hospital that say Nathan is the father! Don't come running to me just cause you don't want it to be true! I didn't do anything! Hell, I've never even slept with her!"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, like I'll believe that for one second! You didn't even go to Stanford, Felix, so why were you there? Huh? Was it to check on me for Rachel? I know you're involved in this somehow and I'm going to find out so you might as well tell me everything you know right now!" I screamed, stepping up to him.

"What are you gonna do about it, honey?" he smirked.

Lucas stepped up and push Felix back. "You are really going to get an ass beating if you don't tell her everything RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Felix sighed. "I don't know much so I can't tell you much."

"That's bull!" I said.

"Tell us everything. If at one point I think you're lying I swear to god you won't see the light of day again," Chris said, standing next to Lucas.

Felix gave him a cocky smile. "Let me guess, you were Haley's old boyfriend, hoping to get back together with her while at Stanford until you heard all about Nathan, the love of her life."

Chris moved forward, attempting to hit him, but Lucas held him back. This made Felix laugh. Brooke stood over by me. "Look, Felix, just tell us what you know or your name will be mentioned when we go to the police," she said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"What could you possibly tell the police that would scare me?"

"That you're stalking me!" I exclaimed.

"Where's your proof?" he spat.

I threw up my hands. "You followed me to Stanford! You don't even go there and I bet you don't have any friends there that can vouch for you being with them! Just talk Felix or you're going to be in a whole new world of pain!"

He sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you! Just keep my name out of it, okay?" I nodded and he began. "Well, it all started…"

**_Nathan's POV  
_**  
"Natey, my feet hurt! Will you massage them for me, baby?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I don't know how much more of this I can take. This girl is really driving me nuts! I just hope Haley figures everything out and soon. "Sure, Rachel," I replied. I looked up at my mom who gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged and began massaging her feet.

"What are you thinking about, Nate?" Rachel asked.

I looked over at her. She was looking at me, a not so happy expression on her face. "I'm not thinking about anything. Why do you look so pissed off?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You hate me, don't you? I mean, we haven't had sex since we got back together! You think I'm fat, don't you?"

I sighed. "Rachel, I don't think you're fat. I told you this already. I want to wait until we have the baby and we're married. It'll be more special that way," I said, happy I thought of that excuse so quickly. I would never do that to Haley. That's something I always promised myself.

"But, Nate it's supposed to be good for the baby! Why can't we?" she asked, sitting up and trying to touch me.

I moved back. I hadn't even let her kiss me. I thought this might upset her or make her still believe that it was fake. I kissed her cheek and that was it. One time she kissed me; when I fake proposed. That was all I allowed. I mean, it's only been 3 months, really. She couldn't be that suspicious, right?

"Natey!" she yelled.

"What!" I screamed back. She looked at me with tears in her eyes before they started to fall. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Rach. Come here."

She moved over and cried on my shoulder. "You never kiss me anymore, Nathan! You don't love me! That's all I want, Nathan, is for you to love me! I heard you all the time on the phone, telling her you loved her! Telling her you would leave me for her!"

I mentally cursed myself for not being more careful with the phone calls to Haley. "What are you talking about, Rachel?"

She sat back, anger etched in her face. "Don't act like I'm stupid! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. I really, really hope they get back soon!

**_Haley's POV_**

"That's it? That's all you know?" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "You don't even know who the real father is? That's bull!"

He stood up. "Listen, Haley, I haven't lied about anything! I know that she was really mad when you and Nate got together, but she left you guys alone for the summer, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she did. What's your point?"

He shrugged. "I think she moved on in that summer. Then she probably told the guy that she was pregnant and he went running. Something along those lines, but I don't think you'll find him in tree hill. She wouldn't go for anyone in tree hill except for Nathan," he explained.

"Maybe a guy she used to know came for the summer?" Brooke suggested.

"Or it could be some random guy that she met in a bar," Chris added.

I sighed. I couldn't think of anything, but I knew Felix wasn't lying. "Thanks anyways, Felix. I really appreciate all that you've told us. I won't go to the police about you stalking me and Nate. I know it was you who heard me at the mall on the phone."

He nodded. "Yeah, Rachel pays good, you know," he smirked. "Listen, I didn't mean to screw with your lives, it's all about money with me."

"Or being threatened to be put in jail," Lucas said.

Felix nodded. "Or that, too. I promise I'll stop. There's no point anymore. You'll figure it out eventually."

I stood up. "Our work here is done. There's nothing else we'll get out of him. Let's just go home," I said walking out the door, everyone close behind me.

We all got into the car. "Maybe if we just confront her and act like we know who the father really is, she'll crack!" Brooke suggested.

I nodded. "It could work. I'm just really trying to figure out who it could be! I mean, who came this summer? She did try to hang around Mouth and Tim a lot, but I just don't believe that they would even sleep with her!" I sighed. "Whatever, we'll figure it out somehow. I'm starving! I hope that they haven't eaten yet."

We got home and they were all in the living room, dinner long since over. I pouted but went in to get some of the leftovers. Brooke and I brought some out for Luke and Chris and we sat in the living room.

"So, whose coming for christmas this year, mom?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged. "I think this is the group for Christmas this year, honey. Why, did you want to invite anyone?"

She shook his head. "Not really, just wonder. Deb, Dan are you having any family over?" he asked.

Brooke smirked. "Yeah, is hot Uncle Cooper coming in to visit?"

I laughed at her. "Oh, I remember you asking him to marry you! So funny!" I said, thinking back.

Deb smiled. "No, he's not. For some reason he just doesn't want to come here. He said he's got other plans," she explained. Suddenly, everything hit me and I gasped.

"Is everything okay, baby?" Chris asked.

I didn't reply to him, I only looked at Rachel. "That's it," I said out loud.

"What's it, tutorgirlie?" Brooke asked.

"Cooper, that's it!" I said, standing.

"Haley, are you okay?" Bevin asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, what's gotten into you?"

I shook my head, staring at Rachel. "You lying bitch!" I exclaimed.

She stood up. "Excuse me?"

I walked over to her. "You aren't pregnant with Nathan's baby, it's Cooper's!"

She looked shocked and then she recovered. "That's ridiculous! I'm 6 months along with Nathan's baby! I didn't even know Cooper then!"

I laughed. "Stop all the lying! We know you're lying, Rachel! You're only 5 months along and it's Cooper's! You couldn't stand to see Nathan happy without you so you tried to make him jealous! You found another guy, who just happens to be Nathan's uncle! You trick him into thinking you're not 17 and he fell for it! Then, as soon as he found out, he left! I remember him talking about meeting a girl this summer! I can't believe I never asked him her name, but now I know everything!" She shook her head. "Oh, there's no denying it now, Rachel! He doesn't even know you're pregnant, does he?"

"He doesn't know cause it's not his, Haley!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "It's Nathan's! His whole family saw the results of the paternity test!" Everyone else was still too shocked with this new information that they couldn't say anything, only stare.

I laughed bitterly. "That's because Nathan and Cooper come from the same gene pool! They have similar DNA! (AN: I don't know if that could really happen, but for the sake of my story, IT COULD!) That's why it came out positive for Nathan! Just admit it already, Rachel! Felix has already ratted you out for having him stalk me to find out if I'm still seeing Nathan!"

She slapped me. This is when everyone sprung into action. Jake pulled her back as she went to hit me again. "There's some jail time for you for assaulting a pregnant lady!" I exclaimed.

She desperately fought against Jake until she fell to the floor, sobbing. "I loved him! I loved Cooper! He doesn't want me anymore! I need him to want me! Why didn't he like me!" she held herself.

I sighed. I felt sort of bad for her. Sort of. I don't know what I would've done in her situation. "So, why did you come after Nathan if you loved Cooper?" I asked, calmer now.

She looked over at me, a sad expression on her face. "He was the closest thing I had to Cooper. He was the last time I was sort of happy. Nothing compared to Cooper, but all I could get."

I nodded. "What are you going to do now, Rachel?" I asked.

She wiped her face and then shrugged. "I don't know. I have nothing left anymore."

I shook my head. "He deserves to know, Rachel, and if you don't tell him, I will," I said and bent down to her level. "He'll help you with this, Rachel. Cooper's a good man."

She laughed bitterly. "Like I want his pity now! He hates me! He ran off when he found out I was only 17! He's not coming here for Christmas because I'm here! Why else would he help me except for the fact that I'm having his child?"

I sighed. "Rachel, he deserves to know his child. You're going to tell him. Who knows, maybe he does love you. He just thought your relationship was based on a lie. Maybe you can fix it over time," I suggested.

She nodded. "Maybe," she whispered. "I just don't know how I can tell him!"

I helped her to stand. "Listen, Rachel, I don't like you. You tried to steal Nathan away from me, telling him that he was the father of your child. You lied to his family and mine! I don't know if I'll ever like you or ever be your friend but I can tell you one thing, I will help you tell Cooper. You don't have anyone right now and I'll help you. Think of it as pity," I said with a shrug.

"After everything I've done to your life you'd do that for me?" she asked. I nodded. "Why? I wouldn't if I were you!"

I shrugged. "That's just the thing; you're not me. You don't know how I perceive certain things. Don't over analise this. I'm not trying to be your friend. I'm just there with you when you tell Coop and you're on your own after that."

She nodded. "Thank you, Haley," she said and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll find some place," she replied.

I sighed. "Don't be stupid, Rachel. You're staying in our guest room until tomorrow when Cooper will be here and you will tell him everything. After that I kick you to the curb," I explained.

She looked at me confused and then walked down the hall to the guestroom, closing the door. I took in a deep breath and looked at everyone. Brooke had her hands on her hips. She was glaring at me. "What, Brooke?" I asked.

"What the hell was all that?" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I guess I just put myself in her shoes. If I didn't have anybody I hope someone would offer to help me, even if it was just for a little while," I explained.

She threw her hands up. "I'll never understand what goes on in that head of yours Haley Roe!"

I smiled. "I don't understand it either," I replied and everyone laughed.

_Review please!_


	28. The Aftermath

_Thanks to nemo123489, RedJewel2662, AngelLuva, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, Nathanlvr23, coupling-all-the-time, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, a, hera Agathon, mistydm, loganlover86, Nathanlvr, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and her-x for reviewing!_

_Special thanks to nathanlvr for your suggestions! I didn't use anything yet, but I love your ideas and you'll see some in upcoming chapters!_

**Chapter 27 **

"Wow," Lucas said. "That sure was something."

I smiled. "What would you have done differently, Luke? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, it was just weird seeing you being nice to her. I mean, I totally understand your reasoning and I get it cause it's you and you're always putting others before you. I don't know. It was just weird," he explained.

I laughed. "Was it weird for everyone?" I asked looking around.

Deb shrugged. "It's strange to find out it was Cooper. I mean, I was hoping to get her out of the family, not call her my sister in law!" she said.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "You never know if she's going to end up with him. I mean, Cooper could say that he wants to be in the baby's life, but not Rachel's, you know?"

She nodded. "You're right, but I know my brother. He was so distraught when this all happened. I didn't know who the girl was, but I knew how depressed he got. He loves her, Haley, and she's going to be my sister in law."

I laughed and looked at Nathan. "That makes her your aunt!" I said and he didn't even smile. I laughed again. "You slept with your aunt!" I exclaimed and then stopped laughing.

He looked concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

I shook my head. "No, I just got a very nice image in my head and now I regret laughing at that," I explained and he awed at me and pulled me close.

"Poor baby," he said and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled into his arms more. "I'm so glad we can do this again without worrying," I whispered to him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Me too, Hales, me too," he replied.

"Awww! How cute! You guys are all cute and together again!" Bevin exclaimed.

"Oh my god, we have to start planning the baby shower!" Brooke yelled. "I'm soo excited! And we get to plan a bachelorette party! Whoo hoo!"

"Brooke, you do know that I get to plan it, right? Since I'm the maid of honor," Peyton said with a grin.

Brooke pouted. "But I love planning parties! You're going to need my help, P. Sawyer, right?" she begged.

Peyton laughed. "Of course you can help, Brooke. Bevin can help, too," she said when Bevin moved to speak.

"Yay!" Bevin exclaimed. I laughed at all of them. Those are my best friends! You gotta love them!

"Well, I think Dan and I need to go home and then call Cooper. Hopefully he comes tomorrow and we get this all settled," Deb said, standing up.

I stood up as well and hugged them both. "Call me when you have talked to Cooper. Maybe if you can't convince him to come, I'll think of something, okay?"

Deb nodded. "Haley, I don't know how you did it. You've been completely selfless throughout this entire ordeal! I'm just happy that my grandchild gets to have you as a mother. You've changed Nathan for the better and I know this child will have a better life because of you," she said, hugging me again.

I half laughed half sobbed. "You're going to make me cry, Deb! Don't make a pregnant girl happy; she cries!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"You don't know how relieved Deb and I are that Nathan isn't having two children from two different mothers," Dan said. "That sounds like some crazy soap opera!"

I laughed. "They would never make a show like that!" I said and led them to the door. "See you both tomorrow!" I waved and then closed the door behind them.

Bevin, Skills, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke were all saying their goodbyes when I came back in. They all hugged me and promised they would see me in the morning. They all left, leaving just Nathan, Lucas, Chris, me and our parents. "Well, Haleybub, you're just the worlds greatest detective, aren't you?" dad joked.

I smiled at him. "I am, aren't I?" I replied.

My mom stood up. "Well, that was very interesting," she said. "I'm glad the dramas over, though. That Rachel…"

I shushed her. "Mom, she's still just in the other room!" I whispered harshly. "I know you might think I'm stupid for offering to let her stay, but I would hope someone would have the decency to do the same to me if I were in that predicament!"

She shook her head. "You think I think you're stupid? I've never been more proud of you, Haley! You put yourself after others, even when you shouldn't! You are the most selfless person I know!" she replied and then pulled me into a hug. "I am proud of the woman you have become. I will be more proud on the day you have that baby."

I pulled back and gave her a teary smile. "I love you, mom. You don't know how much all that meant to me; just to hear you say that."

She nodded. "I do know, Haley. It's what I dreamed my mother would say to me, but that's another story for another day," she said and rushed off.

I gave dad a curious glance and he shrugged, uncomfortably, then stood up and went after her. I looked at Lucas. "It looks like my detective work isn't quite over yet," I said. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

He shook his head. "No idea, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. You never let things go until the mystery is solved," he said.

"Well," Chris said loudly, getting all of our attention. "I guess I'm not the father anymore."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "About that, I wanted to do something," I said.

He jumped up and pointed to his cheek, expecting a kiss. "Right here, babe. I know my performance was flawless!"

I laughed and punched him in the stomach. "You almost got us caught, Chris! If you weren't here to help me, I would kill you!" I said. He sat back down, rubbing his stomach.

"You're strong!" he managed to say.

I flipped the hair out of my face. "I'm pregnant! It comes with the territory," I explained. "Now, why don't you go to the other guest room by Luke's room; that's where you'll be staying," I said and then went to Nathan, grabbing his hand. "Come with me. I have to show you something."

He nodded and followed me upstairs. We got in my room and I closed the door, locking it. "So, what did you want to show me?" he asked, taking a seat on my bed.

I grinned at him before taking off my shirt. I looked at him once it was off, he was holding in a growl. I walked over and stood in front of him. "I've missed you, Nate," I said softly.

He put his hands on my large stomach, leaning forward to kiss it. "I love seeing you pregnant, Hales. It's really a turn on," he said and then looked up at me.

I leaned down to kiss him lightly. "Well, being pregnant, I'm always horny, so we'll be having lots and lots of sex, Nathan," I replied and laid down, taking him with me.

_Review please!_


	29. Breakfast As A Family

_Okay, sorry it's been so long! Here's another update! Thanks to nemo123489, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, tiggerluvsbroody07, Nathanlvr23, AngelLuva, naleysocute, mistydm, Hera Agathon, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, 21oth23luva21, LiZ457, and naley-lover-01!_

**Chapter 28 **

I rolled over. Well, as much as I could. I am now 7 months along and feeling amazing. Being pregnant is something every woman should experience. I mean, every one of your senses is heightened. You are always hungry and nobody says anything about you eating so much unless they have a death wish. You're horny all the time, too, but lucky me, I have a fiancé that helps me with that!

Yes, Nathan is very willing to help in that department. He's also very willing to go to a convenience store at 3 in the morning when I have a crazy craving. I smiled at the thought of him. I turned my head to look at his sleeping form next to me. He was so peaceful. A smile tugged at his lips and I was curious as to what he was dreaming about.

"Stop staring at me. It's rude," he said without opening his eyes.

I smiled. "How did you know?" I asked.

He opened one eye. "I could feel your gaze on me! Hell, you were undressing me with your eyes!"

I laughed. "Baby, you're already undressed! If I wanted to see you naked all I would have to do is move the covers!"

He smiled and then kissed me. He rubbed my large belly. "How are my girls this morning?" he asked.

I grinned. "We're great, thank you. Baby was very active last night, but she calmed down eventually."

He nodded. "Yeah, I felt it. I didn't go back asleep until you were asleep again."

My heart melted. "Why did you do that? One of us should've gotten some sleep!"

He laughed. "I still got plenty of sleep. Besides, I was amazed by the fact that we have a baby growing inside of you. It still boggles my mind and we only have 2 more months left before you have her."

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think it will really hit me until she's in my arms," I replied. I sighed. "I'm hungry! Help me out of bed, please."

He groaned as he stood and walked around to my side. He grasped my hands to help me sit up and then grabbed my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled myself up. I like getting up this way because I can still do it myself, just with a little help. "Let's go get you two some breakfast, okay?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, let's go do that! I'm starved!"

He laughed. "You keep saying that! I mean, you make it seem like we don't feed you ever!"

I shrugged. "Is that my fault? I'm pregnant! You need to feed me every hour on the hour!"

We made it down to the kitchen. My parents were up drinking coffee at the table. They smiled at us. "How are you this morning, sweetheart?" mom asked.

I shrugged. "My backs bugging me, my feet are sore, and I don't know if they are swollen or not cause I haven't seen my legs or feet in 3 months!" I said in one breath. "But other than that, I'm good."

Dad and Nathan looked concerned but mom just laughed. "Well, if that's all that's bothering you, you're having a pretty good pregnancy."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I have. I really don't have anything to compare it to," I replied.

She put her hand on top of mine. "Are you ready for this, Haley? I mean, in 2 months you're going to have someone that needs you for everything. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

I sighed. "Mom, I love you. I know that you're afraid that I'm not ready for this and that I might fail, but I can't do that. I've never failed at anything in my life for one, and this is my child, mom. I will never fail as a mother. I can't," I said. A few tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, mom, but you worry too much."

She shook her head. "I'm always going to worry about you and Lucas, Haley. I'm your mother, that's what I do."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. You'll always worry about me and you'll always be there for me, just like I'm going to be for my daughter," I explained. She nodded and kissed my hand. "Now that we've got that all straightened out, can I eat some breakfast?"

She laughed. "Of course! You know what, why don't we all go to Deb's Diner?" I nodded. "Okay, Nathan will you go wake Lucas?"

"No need," Lucas said entering the room. "I'm up, but we've got to hurry. I have class in 2 hours."

I smiled. "Morning, baby brother, how did you sleep?"

He kissed my cheek. "Wonderfully, thank you. How's my niece doing today?" he asked, rubbing my belly.

I grinned. "She's great! I'm so anxious for her to come out!" I squealed.

Everyone laughed. "Go get dressed, Haleybub, so we can get some breakfast, okay?" dad said and I nodded.

"Sure thing, daddy," I replied and stood with the help of Lucas. I put on some of Nathan's sweatpants and one of his basketball t-shirts that have 23 and Scott on the back. I came back downstairs and he grinned at me. I winked and we all left.

Once inside, I went straight to Deb and gave her a hug. "Haley, you're absolutely glowing! How are you feeling?" she asked pulling back.

I laughed. "I've responded the same way each time you ask me! I'm feeling wonderful!" I replied.

She smiled and pulled Nathan over and hugged him. "You taking good care of her?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yes mom, I am."

I shook my head. "We take care of each other, Deb," I said and Nate pulled me to his side, kissing my forehead.

She nodded. "I knew the two of you would end up together when you were just babies! I must be psychic or something!"

She led us all over to a table. Nathan, Lucas and I sat at one table while mom and dad went to sit at the counter to talk with Deb and leave us to ourselves. "Luke, why don't you call Brooke? See if she wants to come join us," I suggested.

He smiled. "One step ahead of you, Hales," he replied and pointed to the door. I looked to see a bouncing Brooke enter.

I shook my head. "Aww, what's the matter, Tutorgirl? Not happy to see me?" Brooke asked, sitting next to Luke.

I laughed. "No, you know I love seeing you! It's just… how can someone be so happy in the mornings?" I asked.

She smiled. "A girl that had a good night usually wakes up happy," she said, grinning at Lucas who found the table really interesting.

I gasped. "You snuck out last night! You little twerp! Why didn't you tell me? What would've happened if you didn't get home as early as you did? Nathan would've gone in to get you and you wouldn't have been there!" I scolded.

Lucas laughed. "Hales, relax! I'm a big boy and mom and dad can't exactly say anything to me," he replied, putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

I shook my head. "They don't want you to end up like me, Luke, I'm sure they would've said something," I said softly.

The smile dropped from his face. "Haley, how many times do they have to tell you that they aren't mad at you? They know that you hate disappointing them, but you aren't disappointing them here! You're having a baby, Hales; it's not the end of the world."

I shook my head. "Easy for you to say! I've always been the good kid and now you're the good kid and that pisses me off! They look at me differently now, Luke, and you know it, too!"

He sighed. "Whatever, Haley," he said shortly. "Speaking of babies, when is Coop gaining custody of Hannah?"

I shrugged. "From what I understand Rachel and Coop are going to have joint custody," I replied.

"Yeah, Uncle Cooper said that he gets her through the week and Rachel will get her every other weekend," Nathan added.

"I feel a little bad for Rachel," Brooke said. "I mean, she tried to make things right and she still gets screwed over."

I nodded. "I know what you mean, Brookie. It's sad that she can't just be with him or that he just doesn't want to be with her. I mean, I really thought he would just be with her. Karma comes back to bite you in the ass," I said and she smiled.

"That's very true," she said.

Deb walked up to the table with 3 coffees and 1 hot chocolate. "Here we go. Hot chocolate with plenty of marshmallows for Haley," she started.

I clapped. "Yay! Just like I like it!" I said and everyone laughed.

"And coffee for the rest of you. So, are you all having your regulars or did you want something different?"

We looked around at each other. Luke was the one to speak. "I think we're good with our regulars," he said.

Deb nodded then looked at me. "What about you, sweetie? Want something different?" I rubbed my bulging stomach as I thought about it. _Bacon definitely sounds heavenly, but eggs? I don't think I want those! I can smell them from here and I feel like gagging! So, what can I have if not eggs? FRENCH TOAST! Yummy! _I nodded vigorously. She laughed. "What can I get you two?"

"The eggs are really gagging me for some reason so take that off my order. I want French toast! With bacon. Lots and lots of bacon!" I said and she smiled at me.

"Would you like hash browns as well?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll just steal it from everyone else," I replied and she walked off laughing.

"Tutorgirl, you're too cute! I swear pregnancy makes you funnier!" Brooke said.

I shrugged. "I'm not trying to be funny! I'm just telling the truth!" I replied.

She glared. "Don't you dare think about touching my hash browns!"

I pouted. "You wouldn't deny your niece of hash browns, would you?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip.

She sighed. "Don't pull that card, Haley! That's not fair!"

"Relax, girls!" Nathan said. "Baby, you can have mine!"

I smiled up at him and then stuck my tongue out at Brooke. "See? I get my way anyways! Ha ha ha!" I said and she laughed.

"Okay, you are adorable!" she said then gasped. "Speaking of, guess what your bestest best friend made for you!"

I grinned. "Did you make me some maternity clothes?" I asked, silently hoping it was.

She nodded. "Yes, I did! Tutorgirl, they are sooo cute! You'll have to try them on today! I'm working on some cute baby clothes designs, but you'll just have to wait to see those," she replied.

"Speaking of my dear niece," Lucas started. "Do you guys have names picked out yet?"

I grinned at Nathan who mirrored my look. "Yes, we did pick out her name," he said simply.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense!" Brooke exclaimed.

I shrugged. "You have 2 months still! You don't get to find out until she is in my arms," I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

_Review please!_


	30. Bad Brother, Troubled Couples

_Thanks to nemo123489, OTH.daddy'sgirl.06, tiggerluvsbroody07, Nathanlvr23, AngelLuva, naleysocute, mistydm, Hera Agathon, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, 21oth23luva21, LiZ457, naley-lover-01, Naleylovin'Princess, 101naley101, moonchild023, coupling-all-the-time, her-x, and x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x for reviewing! Love you girls!_

**Chapter 29  
**  
We got our food and all conversation was pretty much lost with me. I was just so excited about the food. Let me say it was the most amazing French toast I had ever eaten!

"Haley? Take time to breathe, sis!"

I looked up, after having heard Luke's comment. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone, Luke! I'm eating for 2 now!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Just cause you're eating for two doesn't mean you need to eat like a pig!" I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He just called me fat. He saw my reaction and immediately tried to fix it. "No, Haley, that's not what I meant! I just meant-"

"You just meant I'm so huge I could pass as a pig, right?" I asked, tears escaping. "Is that what you all think?"

I looked at Brooke who shook her head. I moved my gaze to Nathan who shook his head rapidly. "Baby, you aren't fat!" Nathan started.

I set down my fork. "Yes, I am! Look at me!" I yelled. I sobbed out, "I'm a cow!"

Mom, Dad and Deb rushed over. "Which one of you set her off this time?" Dad asked.

I looked up at him. "Daddy, Luke called me fat!" I whined. Mom helped me stand and hugged me.

"Haleybub, you aren't fat! You are carrying a baby! There's nothing wrong with how you look right now," dad said, trying to soothe.

I pulled back from my mother's embrace and glared at him. "How I look now?" I asked. "Do I look less pretty than how I did before I got pregnant? Are you agreeing with Luke, dad?"

He held up his hands. "You misunderstood me! I was just saying-"

"Haley, forget about him! Men are pigs and they don't understand us women," Deb said, placing a comforting hand on my back. "Now, why don't we take your breakfast over to another table where just us girls will sit, okay?"

I wiped the tears from my face and nodded. Brooke stood and led me over to another table while Deb grabbed our plates and mom followed close behind.

**_General POV  
_**  
"I hate it when she gets like that," Lucas said.

Keith hit Lucas on the back of his head. "Don't ever mess with a pregnant woman! You make the rest of the men miserable!" he said, crossing his arms.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't even mad at me! You had to go and say she looked fat and then the girls turned her against me!" he pouted.

Lucas sighed. "I didn't call her fat! I was just saying she should slow down! She was stuffing it in her face!" Nathan and Keith both glared at Luke. "What! What did I say now?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Have you not seen your sister eat before she got pregnant? She was the same way!" he argued and Keith nodded.

"I used to say the same thing to her when she wasn't pregnant!" Luke replied.

"Well, son, just because you used to say it doesn't mean she won't react differently now that she's pregnant. Women get crazy when they're pregnant," he explained.

"Oh, really?" Karen walked over crossing her arms. "How crazy was I, Keith?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, baby, I didn't even see you there!"

She nodded, still glaring. "You're still in trouble. I just came to tell you that Haley, Brooke and I are going to head home. You are welcome to stay if you like or you can come home as well. Haley requests that Lucas and Keith go in the other car, though, and Nathan can choose which one he goes in."

Nathan jumped up. "See you guys later," he said.

Keith nodded. "Good idea, Nate, don't need her to be mad at you, too," he said to the retreating figure.

"So I was crazy, huh?" Karen asked. Keith shrugged as he gave a nervous laugh.

**_Haley's POV  
_**  
I smiled as Nathan walked up to me. "Hey, beautiful, how was the rest of your French toast?" he asked, rubbing his hands on my belly.

"Very delicious," I replied. I reached up to kiss him lightly. "Those mean boys didn't have any effect on you, did they?"

He shook his head. "They can't turn me against my baby," he replied. "I still think you look sexy as hell carrying my child."

"Ahem!" We turned to see my dad, crossing his arms. "What was that, Nathan?"

Nathan panicked. "Uh, I just, uh-"

I laughed. "Relax, Nathan, he already knows we had sex," I said, gesturing to my stomach. "He was just kidding."

"Or was I?" Dad asked, and then laughed manically.

I shook my head. "Daddy, leave him alone!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Nathan looked uncomfortable.**  
**  
Nathan and I decide to go back to his house to see his father. I hadn't seen Dan in a few days because he had been out of town for work. "Dad, you here?" Nathan yelled into the house.

There was no reply. He motioned for me to enter and then followed me inside. "Dan?" I yelled.

We walked further inside and heard 2 people arguing. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't we just take care of her together?" the female voice screeched.

"Because you lied to me about it! You don't deserve to have her!" the male voice boomed.

I looked to Nathan who nodded. "Rachel and Cooper," I said. "Wait, if they're here, where's Hannah?" I asked.

"She's right here." We turned to see Dan holding her in his arms. "But I can tell she's about to start crying."

I smiled at him. "We came to see you," I said, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "How was your week away from the madness?"

He laughed. "I wish I could've been here! Work is work. No fun involved in that," he replied.

Hannah started fussing and then all out wailing. I motioned that I would take her and Dan greatfully handed her over. I took the crying infant into my arms and rocked her. I began humming softly and she was starting to quiet down. Her little eyes fluttered as she was beginning to fall asleep.

Hannah was born 1 month early and was 1 month and 1 week old today. I smiled down at her, secretly envious of Rachel and Cooper. I couldn't wait until Nathan and my child was here. Only 2 more months.

I walked over to a crib that Deb had set up in the living room and placed the sleeping baby inside. "Night night, Hannah," I whispered and then moved back to Dan and Nathan, only to find Rachel and Cooper as well. I shook my head at the two. "Don't you two know that babies can sense hostility? They can sense when their parents are fighting."

Cooper sighed. "Thanks for calming her down, Haley. I really appreciate it," he said.

Rachel just looked at me, surprised. "What?" I asked.

She just shook her head. "How did you do that? I'm her mother and I've been the only one able to do that ever since she was born!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I just have motherly instincts. If that were my child, I would do the same. I really can't explain it, Rachel," I replied.

She smiled. "You're going to be a great mom, Haley. Hell, you already are."

I smiled back. "You're not so bad of a mother yourself, Rachel, now that you're doing it the right way with the right person," I said, motioning to Cooper.

Cooper cleared his throat and then turned to Rachel. "Listen, let's make a promise to not fight when Hannah's around, okay? For her sake?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, okay, but how can we do that when all we do is fight?" she replied.

Cooper sighed and turned to me. "Do you mind watching her for a while? Rachel and I have a lot of things to talk about."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Nathan and I could use the practice. Take your time," I replied, grasping Nathan's hand.

Cooper and Rachel left. Dan laughed as soon as they were out the door. "What, dad?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Dan shook his head. "You know they're going to work everything out and raise Hannah together, right?" he asked.

I smiled. "I sure hope so. Rachel's not so bad when she's being herself and not what she thinks she needs to be," I replied.

Dan smiled back. "Well, I'll leave you two to play house. I'll be upstairs taking a nap," he said. "Wake me up if you need any help!"

I laughed. "That won't happen!" I replied, hearing him laugh. "Okay, Nate, she's napping for now, so why don't we just watch some TV or something?"

He nodded and pulled me onto the couch. I grabbed the controller and turned the channel to MTV. The show 'Pimp my Ride' was on. I sighed. "Stupid," I said and changed it. I put it on TBS and they had the movie 'Just Married' on. I smiled. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Nathan laughed, pulling me to lay on his chest. "Don't fantasize about Ashton Kutcher with me right here, please!" he said.

I smiled up at him. "I wouldn't think of it!" I replied and kissed him lightly. I turned back to the movie. _Ashton is hot, though. I mean really, really hot! Haley, don't think like that! Nathan knows what you're thinking! _Suddenly Nathan's lips were on my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, moving my head to give him better access.

He smiled against my neck. "Nothing," He replied, placing feather light kisses up to my jaw and back down to my shoulder.

"Nathan," I whispered. He smiled and pulled back. I sighed. "That's it? Nathan!"

He laughed. "Glad you were thinking about me and not stupid Kutcher!" he said, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's what that was about?" I asked. He nodded, smirking. I smiled right back. "Babe, I wouldn't think about him in front of you! I'd do it in my dreams when I can actually have sex with him!"

He glared and began tickling me. "Take that back!" he said, laughing as well.

"Nathan! Stop! You're going to make me pee my pants!" I exclaimed, but only made him laugh more.

"Say it, Haley!" he replied.

"Okay, okay! I don't fantasize about Ashton Kutcher!" I yelled. He stopped and pulled me against him again, kissing my forehead. I then mouthed, "Much," so he wouldn't be able to hear me and I wouldn't technically be lying.

"I saw that, Haley Elizabeth James!" he said.

I looked up at him sweetly. "Saw what, baby?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm too tired to tickle you again, but I saw you mouth much, as in you don't fantasize about Ashton much!"

I laughed. "Well, I don't like lying to you Nathan!" I said.

He smiled at me, rubbing my belly. "I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, too."

Hannah began crying again. I groaned but stood with the help of Nathan. "Hey, I'll get her and you go make a bottle, okay?" Nathan suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure," I replied and watched him go pick up the little girl. He was so adorable.

"I got you. I got you," he said, grinning at the baby. "Are you hungry little girl? Huh?" I smiled. If this is how he is with someone else's child, I can't wait to see him with out daughter. "Hales, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to get her a bottle?"

I laughed. "I'm getting it!" I said and went into the kitchen.

_review please!_


	31. Party and Panic

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, Hera Agathon, chelle2911, naley-lover-01, moonchild023, nemo123489, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, coupling-all-the-time, LiZ457, and AngelLuva for reviewing!_

**Chapter 30  
**  
Things with Rachel and Cooper have been progressing over the past week. I'm actually happy to say that I see a marriage in their future. I mean, sure, Rachel attempted stealing my man and forcing him into a life with a child that wasn't even his… but she forgot she was messing with Haley Roe! I always get my way in the end! Justice always prevails!

The closer I get to my due date, the happier I get. Nathan has been nothing but sweet to me the entire time. Always asking if I need anything, never complaining when I asked him to make a snack run at 3 in the morning; yes, I have the world's most amazing boyfriend.

"Haley! Get in here!"

I sighed. Brooke, Peyton, Bevin and I are supposed to go shopping for more baby stuff and I'm completely dreading it. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love shopping and I love spending time with them, but I'm 8 months pregnant. I really don't want to be walking around a crowded mall for hours and hours on end!

"I'm coming!" I shout back, attempting to stand from the chair I was in. "Just as soon as I get my ass out of this chair," I muttered. No matter what I tried I still fell right back down. "NATHAN!" I yelled.

He looked up from the paper he was reading, an amused look on his face. "Need some help, baby?" he asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't you dare tell Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, or any female we know about this!" I said as he pulled me to my feet. "Thank you."

He nodded and kissed me quickly. "Have fun shopping!" he said and turned me into the direction of the living room.

I groaned. "Do I really HAVE to go, Nate?" I whined. "Baby, why can't you come with me? It would be oh so much more fun with you there!"

He laughed. "You don't want me there," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I would only be dead weight that you'd all be dragging behind you."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, you wouldn't! We could lag behind together! Baby, I can't walk around a mall for hours! It'll kill my back!" I argued. A lightbulb when on in my head and Nathan knew I got an idea. "In fact, it's really bugging me right now! Ouch! See?"

He smiled. "Fine, stay home," he said and I smiled back. "But, you have to go tell them you're not going."

I groaned again, but reluctantly went. Hey, if it meant I didn't have to go to the mall anymore, I'd do it! I went into the kitchen and no one was there. "Brooke, where are you?" I yelled.

"We're waiting in the living room! Come on!" she yelled back.

I sighed and waddled into the living room. "You know, Brooke, I-"

"SURPRIZE!"

I was shocked, but pleased, to see Deb, my mom, Brooke, Bevin, Peyton, Rachel and all the guys, minus Nathan, standing there holding a sign that said, "Congratulations Mommy!"

My hands went to cover my mouth. I squealed. "Yay! I wanted a party!" I said and everyone laughed.

Nathan came from behind me and kissed my cheek. "Are you happy you don't have to go to the mall?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him, kissing him deeply. "So happy! Were you in on this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged and then smirked.

Instead of hours in the mall, we spent hours enjoying the company of family and friends. Everyone had a different gift. Some were big gifts, like a changing table and others were small, like clothes. Some were funny, like the shirts that had a picture of Peyton, Brooke and Bevin that said "world's greatest aunts".

By the end of the night I was happy to be in bed. "Nate?"

He lay beside me, staring at me. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you scared? I mean, about the baby?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "A little, yeah, but it's to be expected, right? We've never had to watch over anyone other than ourselves. Now all of a sudden some life is completely dependent on us. It puts a lot of pressure on me and makes me a little nervous," he admits. "Aren't you?"

I shook my head. "Not one bit. Isn't that strange? I mean, I can't see my life any differently. I mean, what if I didn't get pregnant? What if it was just you and me? I can't think like that cause it doesn't seem possible anymore, not after having this baby growing inside of me."

He smiled and wrapped both arms around me. "That's why you're going to be an amazing mother! You already seem like you're so ready for this baby. You're going to have to help me along the way. I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad. What if I screw up?"

I pulled him as close as possible and kissed him lightly. "Trust me, Nathan, you can't screw up with this. You won't let yourself," I soothed his worst fears. "We'll be there to help each other. You are already so great with Hannah! I know you're going to be fantastic with our baby!"

He grinned. "I'm pretty excited for this. I mean, after all you've said, maybe we are ready. Maybe we can do this."

"Whether we can do it or not we're going to. Only one more month and we're going to be parents."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "But we're going to have the world's most attractive child!"

I laughed. "So true!" I replied and rested my head on his shoulder. I stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked. I shook my head and he laughed. "Go to bed, babe. It's been a long day."

"I'm not tired," I mumbled into his chest, snuggling into his arms.

"Good night, Hales," he whisper as I drifted off.

-------------------

"You guys!" whined Brooke. "I'm bored! You're not entertaining me, Broody!"

I just laughed at her. We were sitting at the rivercourt, watching our boys play one on one. I was in one of those lawn chairs while Brooke sat on a blanket. "Brooke, stop complaining," I said, rubbing my belly. "You'll influence my child in a negative way!"

She sighed. "Tutormom, work with me! Do you want to be here right now?" she whispered harshly.

I just gave her a smile. "Do you see my sweaty boyfriend over there?" I asked, glancing over myself. "He looks yummy and I don't mind staring at him for hours!"

She scoffed and stood. "That's it!" She walked over to the court, making the game stop. "Broody! I wanna go!"

I could almost see Lucas roll his eyes… well, he wanted to anyways. "Cheery, we'll go after this game, okay? Just let me finish beating his sorry ass and then you and I will go be alone, okay?" he said, attempting to pull her closer.

She backed off. "After you shower we can be alone," she replied. A huge grin appeared on her face. "Scratch that. We'll take a shower at my place."

I groaned. "I so could've lived without knowing that!" I shouted.

Nathan laughed. "You doing okay over there, Hales? You don't want to leave too, do you?"

I gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. "Nate, you are shirtless, sweaty, and smirking. Why would I want to go anywhere where you aren't looking all hot like that?" I reasoned.

His smirk grew and he blew me a kiss. "You and I will get some alone time too," he said and looked back to Lucas.

"Technically you two won't be alone," Lucas pointed out. "You'll have baby Lucas, too."

I laughed. "Luke, I'm having a girl," I said. "And even if it was a boy, it wouldn't be named Lucas. It would be Nathan, just like his daddy," I finished with a Nathan smirk.

Nathan looked taken back, but pleased none the less. "You'd want to name our son Nathan?" he asked.

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I returned.

He gave me a smile. "I love you, you know that?" he replied, starting to walk over.

Lucas grabbed his arm. "Come on, man, let's finish this game. You can make out with my sister when I'm not around!"

Brooke came back over, sitting down beside me. "Okay, Tutormom, you'd better entertain me while they play. I mean, it's so different when I'm cheering! Mostly because there are more guys, but come on! Can't this get any more interesting?"

I looked over at her. She was lying down now, not paying any attention to the boys. I laughed. "Brooke, what can make this more exciting?" I asked.

"Oh, shit! Luke!"

I turned my head as Nathan said that. I saw Lucas on the ground, not moving. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "Brooke, call an ambulance!" I said and managed to get up, waddling over to my brother. "What happened, Nathan?"

"I don't know! One second he's just fine the next he's falling to the ground clutching his chest!" he said, hoisting Lucas up. "We don't have time for an ambulance. Get into the car. Come on Brooke!" he yelled and we all got into his SUV, rushing to the hospital without knowing what exactly happened… or if he would make it in time…

_review! It helps me to update sooner!_


	32. The Truth Shall Be Revealed

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Hera Agathon, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, Naleylovin'Princess, chelle2911, moonchild023, nemo123489, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, mistydm, Chris-Crips, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, naleysocute23, pitaqueen, and naley-lover-01 for reviewing! Any of you reading **Will We Ever Be More**? I have a chapter I will be updating later today! I just need to put the finishing touches to it and then I'll post it! I'll also be working on one for **The Pains and Pleasures of Becoming Mrs. Scott** so watch out for them!! ENJOY THIS CHAPPY!_

**Chapter 31  
**  
Twenty minutes. It takes twenty whole minutes to get to the hospital from the rivercourt. It doesn't seem like too long, but to us it was like a lifetime. We sit here in the waiting room, waiting. That's all we could do. I called my parents and they were on their way. I feel helpless. I can't do anything for my brother. I don't even know what's wrong with him!

In came my parents, looks of panic on their faces. Worry was etched in my mother's features. "Have you heard anything yet?" she asked, pulled me into a hug.

I shook my head. "They won't tell me anything," I replied, my voice hollow.

Dad jumped into action, trying to talk to the nurses. "Don't you even know what happened to him?" he screamed at her.

She stayed calm telling him to wait… in the waiting room. "A doctor will come speak with you shortly, Mr. Roe," she said and went back to her work.

He came and sat down in the chair next to Nathan. "He just fell over, Mr. Roe," Nate said. "He was holding his chest and he just fell."

Brooke was sobbing on my shoulder. "He's gonna be okay, right Haley?" she asked. "Did I cause this by bugging him too much? I mean, stress is what causes a heart attack, right? I was bugging him about leaving and he had a heart attack and if he dies it'll be all my fault!"

I rubbed her back. "Brooke, this is not your fault!" I comforted. "You didn't do anything to hurt him, I promise."

Dad sighed. "He has it, Karen," he said quietly, not looking at her.

I was confused. "Whoa, wait! He has what exactly?" I asked, pissed that my parents kept more secrets from us.

Mom took a deep breath. "He has HCM, Haley. It's a heart disease that your father has. It was a 50/50 chance for either of you to have it," she explained.

I scoffed and stood up. "You didn't think it was important to tell either of us about that?" I screamed. "How dare you! How can you keep something so big from us? How could you not tell us about a health condition we might have?" I shook my head as neither answered. "You're horrible people and I can't believe I call you family!" I yelled and walked away.

"Haley!" I heard Nathan call behind me. I didn't stop, but slowed down so he could catch up. "Don't you think that was a little harsh? They were just protecting you."

I glared at him, finally stopping. "You're defending them? Lucas can die from this! If he doesn't make it I swear to god I'll make them regret it for the rest of their lives," I declared, tears welling up in my eyes.

Nathan sighed and took me into his arms. "Everything's gonna be okay, Hales. I promise," he whispered as I silently cried.

"Nathan, what happens when he doesn't make it? How am I supposed to go on?" I mumbled into his chest.

He took in a deep breath. "Hales, you just have to hope for the best. If that happens, we'll deal with it then, okay?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

I sighed but nodded. "Okay," I replied and pulled him close again. I needed his comfort. I needed his love. I just needed him.

"Who is here for Lucas Roe?" A doctor called into the waiting room. We rushed back over as he talked with my parents. "…just got out of surgery. He's still unconscious, but it's probably just from the drugs he's on. He should be up within the next 2 hours. I'm sure you know about HCM. Which one of you has it?"

Dad raised his hand. "I do."

The doctor nodded. "Are you still on your meds?" he asked. Dad nodded. "Okay, Lucas will need to take the same medication. Do you have any other children? There is a slight possibility that they will have HCM as well."

I stepped forward. "I'm their daughter," I said quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Well, I can't run any tests on you as of now, seeing as you're pregnant. When are you due?"

"Three weeks," I replied, my hands resting on my belly.

"Okay, as soon as you have your baby I want you to go take the test. If it comes out negative, you have nothing to worry about, but if it comes out positive your child could have it as well. We'll put you on the same meds as your father and brother if you do end up having it, okay?" he explained.

I nodded, scared to death that my child could possibly have a heart disease. If only my parents cared enough about their children to give them a warning. I looked over at them after the doctor had left. "You better hope to god I don't have it," I said, tears falling from my face. "Because if my child has it, I never want to see either of you again! You lied to us! I can't believe you would do that!" I screamed.

Mom stepped closer, but I backed away. "Haley, will you listen to us?" she asked. "We didn't mean to keep it from you! We just hoped for the best! You have to believe me, Haley, we wouldn't do anything to put you or Lucas in danger!"

I scoffed. "I don't have to believe anything you say!" I said and sat down. "I mean, you've been keeping secrets from Lucas and I our whole lives! Why should I start believing you now? I mean, are we even your real kids, or is that a lie, too?" I spat out angrily.

Mom sighed. "I refuse to talk with you about this right now," she said shortly and sat at the other side of the waiting room. "You need to calm down, Haley. All this stress is bad for your baby."

I laughed. "Like you care!" I replied.

Nathan sat beside me, holding my hand. "Hales, now is not the time to fight with your mother. Just pray for Lucas, okay?" he said and kissed my temple. "And keep the stress level down. I don't want to be worrying about you as well."

I nodded. "You don't need to worry about me, baby, I'm fine," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "Just worry about Lucas. He's gonna get out of this okay, I know he will."

Brooke moved over to sit beside me. I smiled at her. "He's gonna be okay, right?" she asked, her voice small.

I grasped her hand. "He'll be fine, Brookie, I promise," I replied.

_--------------_

_review please!!!!_


	33. A Sit Down With The Parents

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Herea Agathon, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, nemo123489, Lorilozz, naleysocute23, goober396, and MLC for reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 32  
**  
A few more hours of waiting. I can't wait much longer or else I'll go back there and operate on him myself! I sighed and picked my head up off of Nathan's shoulder. He gave me a reassuring smile. I could only give him a half smile as I stood up and went to talk with the receptionist. For the hundredth time.

She looked up with a smile but it quickly faded. "Listen, miss, I don't-"

"You listen up, lady," I started. "I don't care what you have to do, but you will go find out what is happening to my brother or I swear to god I don't know who will be able to stop me from hurting you!" I finished in a harsh whisper.

She just shook her head. "Go sit down, honey. When I know something, you'll know something," she said and pointed back over to the waiting room.

I sighed. "How do you sleep at night?" I muttered as I walked away.

"Miss Roe?"

I turned to see the doctor that had been working on Lucas. I gave a sigh of relief this time. "Yes, doctor! How is he?"

He gave me a smile. "He's awake and asking for Haley, Brooke and Nathan," he said. "He's in room 133 if you'd like to go in one at a time," he finished and walked off.

I looked to Brooke who was practically jumping for joy. "Brookie? Do you mind-"

"Go ahead, Tutorgirl! I'm just happy he's up. I'll be happy to go next or last if Nate wants to go next," she waved me off and gave me a big smile.

I gave her one back. Nathan stood and kissed my forehead. "Go see him, Hales. He's waiting for you," he said and sat down next to Brooke, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

I smiled at them and then quickly started walking towards Luke's room. A voice stopped me. "Haley? Haley, please!"

I sighed and stopped. Turned I replied, "What, mother?"

Tears were swimming around in her eyes. "Tell him that your father and I love him and we're sorry! We never meant for you two to find out like this! When we all go home we're going to get everything out on the table, okay?"

I stared at her, debating on my answer. I gave a nod. "Okay, sure, but after your explanation Nathan and I are going to his parent's house. I don't want to be around you anymore," I finished in a whisper.

I saw a lone tear fall down her cheek and turned to see Lucas. She didn't matter right now; he did. I knocked on the door, even though it was open. He grinned at me. "Hey, Hales," he said in a weak voice. "How're you doing?"

I gave a slight laugh. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I replied.

He smiled. "I'm fine, Hales. Don't worry about me."

I scoffed. "The day I stop worrying about my baby brother will be a cold day in hell!" I exclaimed and sat beside him. "Did the doctor tell you anything?"

He nodded. "That I have HCM," he replied.

I sighed. "Lucas, dad gave you HCM. It's genetic. Our wonderful parents just decided to keep it a secret from us! I mean, how can you do that? Your child may have a terrible disease that they can die from and you don't tell them?" I exclaimed.

Lucas just shook his head. "Why would they keep it a secret," he asked in a whisper. "You know what, they keep everything secret! I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

I nodded in agreement. "I want to know too, Luke, but we're going to wait. They said they'll tell me when we get home tonight, but I'll wait until you get home, okay?"

He shook his head again. "No, call them in here. We're doing this now," he said, determined. "I deserve to know everything and so do you. They owe us that much."

I sighed and stood. "I'll be right back," I said and left the room. Everyone stood as I entered the waiting room. Nathan walked forward but I shook my head. "Not yet, Nate. He wants to see our parents and me for now. They have some explaining to do," I said with a look to my parents.

They nodded and followed me into Luke's room.

Lucas looked straight to me. He couldn't even look at them. I took my eyes away from his to glare at our parents. "Have a seat," I said coldly. "Then start talking."

They sighed and sat. I moved over to Lucas's side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, we better start at the beginning," Dad began.

Mom nodded. "Back in high school your father and I were best friends with Dan and Deb," she said. "We were pretty much in separable."

Dad gave a smile. "We were pretty much the most envied people in that school since we were merely sophomores!" he laughed. Lucas and I didn't find it amusing. He continued. "The only thing different back then and now is that I was with Deb and your mother was with Dan."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed. They nodded. "How disgusting is that! My parents and future in laws were together! Gross!"

Dad nodded. "Trust me, I didn't want to be with Deb. I'm not saying she's not a wonderful person, because she is! All I'm saying is that I wanted to be with your mother, but Dan got to her first."

Mom shook her head. "He was always obvious about it too," she said, her voice dreamy. "Your father would always tell me how beautiful I looked and buy me flowers. I always told him to stop, but he never listened."

Dad grinned. "I was making sure she knew what she was missing. I mean I-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lucas butted in, "but what does this have to do with my HCM?"

Mom nodded. "Well, to make a long story short, your father and I got together while we were still with Dan and Deb."

I gasped. My parents were officially horrible people. "Haley, don't get too crazy just yet, okay? You can't help who you love!" dad exclaimed.

I shook my head. "So you break up with Deb! You don't cheat on her!" I yelled, then turned to mom. "Same for you! That is so horrible! How could you do that to them? Weren't they your best friends?"

They both nodded. "Yes, but they were okay with it because they had been seeing each other behind our backs, too," mom explained.

I was so confused with this conversation. Lucas spoke. "Let me get this straight. Dad, you were with Deb and mom was with Dan, but you were all in love with the others partner? How messed up is that?"

Dad laughed. "Yeah, it was very messed up. Sure, we started out liking who we were with, but the end we wanted everyone else's partner! That's just how it was back then."

I shook my head. "Let's get back on topic here. Like why you didn't tell us about the HCM," I said, crossing my arms.

Mom continued. "Then let's jump forward to graduation, shall we?" Luke and I nodded. "Deb was pregnant with Nathan. I didn't know it yet, but I was pregnant with the two of you."

Dad continued. "Dan was happy about the pregnancy, but upset at the same time because he was supposed to play basketball for Duke."

I quirked my head. "I thought he did play there," I voiced my thoughts.

Dad nodded. "He did. For a year and then he stopped," he explained. "Taking care of Nathan was his main priority. They didn't have Nathan until halfway through the season."

I nodded. "So when do we get to the whole falling out between you and the Scotts?" Lucas asked.

"We're getting there, sweetie," mom said. "Well, you three used to play together all the time! Deb and I were waitresses at a restaurant here in Tree Hill. Your dad was a mechanic, but he went to school too. Night school."

Dad nodded. "I got my degree in only 3 years and then we moved to Michigan because it had better opportunity in the car industry," he explained.

"Wait! You skipped the falling out!" I said.

Mom shook her head. "No, it didn't happen until after we moved. See, Dan and Deb brought Nathan to visit. Everything was great. You know, seeing them again was perfect."

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

Dad shrugged. "That's where we have no idea. We just stopped calling and writing. Deb always sent Christmas and birthday cards, but we never sent any back. We just got busy, I guess. Too busy for our old life, but we're trying to mend those ties."

I was still confused. It didn't seem like the whole story. I mean, why would they just not send anything back? Didn't they care about their friends? I shook my head. "So, why did you lie about the HCM?" I asked. "You've been avoiding that topic."

Mom sighed. "We didn't even know your father had it until the two of you were 6. You were too young to be told then and we didn't know when to tell you. You have to believe me. We would never try and keep something like that from you! We just prayed that we would never have to deal with that."

Lucas nodded. "Fine, I understand, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. I mean, I have a disease that could kill me. I mean, I can't play ball anymore! You knew this could happen and yet you didn't tell me!"

Tears fell from my mother's eyes. Dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke. "You have to know that we never meant for it to stay secret this long. We love you both. We never want to put your lives in danger."

I stood up. "Well, I think that's enough talking about depressing things. Lucas, I'm going to send Nathan and Brooke in next, okay?" I asked and he nodded. I lead my parents out of the room. Nathan and Brooke both stood. "Go ahead and go in guys," I said and they quickly went into Luke's room. I kept walking and sat down, ignoring my parents.

"Haley?"

I sighed and turned to my mother. "Yes?"

"Do you at least understand where we're coming from?"

I nodded. "Sure, I do. You were being cowards. I completely understand!" I replied and then looked away again. "Don't expect me to forgive you anytime soon cause it just won't happen."

_review please!!_


	34. A Baby Is Born

_Thanks to goober396, nemo123489, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, Nathanlvr23, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, coupling-all-the-time, Hera Agathon, naleyfan, and LiZ457 for reviewing! Love you girlies!_

**Chapter 33  
**  
Two weeks have passed. Lucas has been home for 1 week. Nathan and I moved out 4 days ago. I went into labor 4 hours ago. No one knows it yet because it's still minimal and I don't want to set anyone into a panic. Brooke, Lucas, Deb, Dan, Nathan and I all sat on the deck of the Scott household. My hands were rubbing my belly, excited that it was finally here.

Well, I lied. I told Deb I was in labor. She told me to let her know when it was getting too intense for me so we could rush to the hospital. Actually, she already called my doctor to let her know today was the day. He agreed that there would be no rush seeing as it would be several hours before any signs of our baby.

"Hales?"

I turned to face Nathan. Everyone was staring at me, Deb's was more worried. "Why are you all looking at me?" I asked.

"Is everything okay? You were staring off into space," Lucas explained, placing a hand on my forehead.

I swatted it away. "I'm fine, Dr. Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, Tutorgirlie! We were calling your name for like 5 minutes!" Brooke whined. Everyone looked at her. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't that long, but it felt like it!"

I chuckled. "I'm fine. Actually, I need to go to the bathroom, so," I stopped talking and attempted to stand. All three men stood, but Nathan was the first to get to me. He helped me to my feet and started walking with me. I pushed him off of me. "I'm perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom on my own, thank you," I said sweetly and walked off.

5 minutes later I was back out on the deck. The contractions were getting closer and crazier. I gave Deb a look and she stood, walking over to me. "Do you want to go now?" she asked in a low tone.

I nodded. "I think I need the drugs now," I agreed, laughing slightly. I turned away from her. "Hey Nate?"

He turned his head towards me. "Yeah?"

"We need to go to the hospital now," I said calmly.

He jumped up. "Are you in labor?" I nodded. "Oh god! We have to go! Everyone in the car! You know what you have to do!" he exclaimed and ran inside, Lucas close behind him.

Dan chuckled. "I was the exact same way," he said with a smile to me. "I'll go calm down the future father and uncle. Deb and Brooke just help Haley to the car, okay?"

The three of us walked around to the front and got into the car. Nathan came running out and sat next to me in the back, out of breath. "I am so sorry, baby, I was supposed to be the one to take you to the car!"

I muffled my laughter. "It's okay, Nate. I got here just fine on my own," I soothed and lay my head on his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I could feel his heart pounding loudly against my ear. "Relax, babe. Everything's going to be fine. We're going to have a baby today."

I could hear the grin in his voice. "I can't wait," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

**_Lucas POV  
_**  
I took my car to my house. I knew Haley probably hated them right now, but I thought our parents deserved to be there for the birth of their first grandchild. I entered the house, running into the kitchen. Dad was working on his laptop while mom sipped her coffee, staring into space. They both looked up at me.

"Lucas! Is everything alright?" mom jumped up. "Why are you all out of breath?"

"I came here to let you know Haley's in labor. She's on the way to the hospital right now. I know she doesn't really care for either of you right now, but she'll regret it later on if her parents weren't at the birth of her first child. So, I came here to take you to the hospital. It's up to you, but I really think you should."

I didn't have to say anything else to convince them. Mom grabbed her purse and we rushed to my car.

**_Haley POV _**

As soon as we arrived I was put into a room. I'm glad Deb called hours before so they would have everything set up for me. Nathan had forms to fill out so Deb and Brooke came into the room with me. Lucas was MIA and I was worried about him. I knew where he was but I didn't say anything. A part of me was mad, but there was still a part that was happy.

"You comfortable, Haley?" Deb asked. "Do you want some ice?"

I shook my head. "Not just yet. I'll have some later, I'm sure, but I'm good for now. I just need Nathan in here and everything will be perfect."

"So are we going to know the name now? I'm so excited!" Brooke exclaimed.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not until after the baby is born which could be hours," I said, just to torture her I added the hours at the end.

Her bottom lip stuck out. "You're a big meanie!" she exclaimed.

I just shrugged. "I can live with that," I replied.

They both laughed. Nathan entered the room, quickly running to my side. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" he asked, looking around the room.

"You didn't miss the birth of our child, Nathan," I said with a roll of my eyes. "What are you looking for?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. Brooke and Deb slipped out of the room and he grinned. "All alone once again." He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I pulled back shortly and he groaned. "Hey, no whining! That is what got me here and I'm not sure I'm ready for this again! This is pain!" I said with a laugh at his face.

The playful frown dropped and Nathan went into serious mode. "Are you okay? Do I need to get a doctor?" he asked but already hit the nurse button.

"Nathan!" I exclaimed. "That is only for extreme emergencies!"

My doctor came rushing in. "Everything alright Haley?" she asked.

I nodded, still glaring at Nathan. "Yes, I'm so sorry about that! I have a very paranoid husband."

She laughed and patted Nathan on the back. "The first timers usually are. I'm just happy he hasn't fainted yet!"

I laughed and Nathan gave a short, nervous laugh. "Yeah, I won't be fainting today," he said all macho like.

"Nate, just relax. She was joking," I said and pulled him closer. "You can't freak out about every little thing though, babe. I'm not going to be ready to deliver for a few more hours, right Dr. Ross?"

She nodded. "You're not too far along just yet. About 4 more hours to go. How about you take Haley for a little walk down the hall and back, Nathan? It helps the process," she suggested.

Nathan nodded. "That sounds good. Hales, you up for it?"

I smiled up at him. "Anything to get out of this bed!" I replied and he helped me up.

---

"Haley, it's time to start pushing."

I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. "No, I can't! It hurts! Nate, make it stop!" I whined.

"Dr. Ross, give her more drugs!" he exclaimed then turned to me. "Everything's gonna be fine, baby, just relax."

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me so we were face to face. "Listen up, Nathan Alexander Scott, and listen good," I started and he gulped, "if you so much lay a hand on me sexually after this I swear to go I will cut it off, comprende?"

He nodded. "Y- yes ma'am," he said. "No touching, got it."

I sat back and let out a cry of pain. "Dr. Ross, please!" I whined.

She just gave me a smile. "Start pushing, Haley. The pain goes away once you see your baby, I promise. Three pushes and no more pain, sound good?" she asked. I didn't respond, just started pushing. My insides felt like they were tearing apart; like they would never be the same again. "Good girl, Haley! Another big push!"

I looked to the door where my parents stood. Deb was on the other side of me while Dan stood at the door with my parents. I was happy they were there. It was kind of weird to have my future in laws looking in an area I thought they would never see, but I didn't really pay attention to it once the pain hit. It was weird to have my dad looking there as well. Creepy! I'm going to stop now…

I gave one great big push and felt the pain ease into a throbbing. I heard the crying of my baby and let out a sob of my own. "Congratulations mom and dad! You are the proud parents of a baby girl!" Dr. Ross said and handed Nathan the scissors to cut the cord. I saw a tear fall from Nathan's eye as she handed him our baby.

"Hey there cutie," he said softly. "I'm your daddy, little girl." He laughed as she just stared up at him, her crying ceased. "Oh, god, the boys will need to be beaten away with a stick!"

I laughed. "Don't start that yet! I'm not worried about boys just yet," I said and motioned for him to come closer. He handed her to me and sat beside me. "Hey baby girl," I whispered. "Welcome to the world."

Deb, Dan, mom and dad left the room, most likely to tell the world they were grandchildren. I looked up at Nathan who leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you, too."

"Thank you for giving me my baby girl. She's perfect, just like her mommy," he said and kissed my forehead.

Just then everyone came in and looked at the baby in my arms. "Tutormom, I can't stand it anymore! What did you name her?" Brooke blurted out.

I laughed and looked at Nathan. "Should we tell them?" I asked and winked for him to play along.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he started.

"Just tell us already!" Rachel exclaimed. "We're really anxious!"

I smiled. "Well, just say happy birthday to Emily Jayden Scott."

_Review please!!!_


	35. A Fatherly Talk

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, mistydm, Nathanlvr23, a, goober396, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton, naleyluv, lilmonkeygirl31, Hera Agathon, luvnaley23, and iftheyonlyknewthetruth for reviewing! Love you girlies! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 34**

**_Nathan POV  
_**  
A whole week has passed by and I still can't get over my precious baby girl. She's perfect in every aspect. She has ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers, 2 big blue eyes, and the cutest button nose that is so Haley it's not even funny. Her hair was already raven, just like my own.

"You should be sleeping."

I smiled at the voice. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. I moved my hands up to hold her arms. "I can't sleep. I can't take my eyes away from the angel god sent me," I replied.

She laughed slightly. "She's got you in the palm of her hands," she whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. "Don't stay up too late, okay? You've got class in the morning."

I sighed and nodded. "I'll be there in a minute, Hales, okay?" I said, finally looking away from my baby girl to my beautiful fiancée.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Okay, but if you're not back in bed with me I'll-"

"I'll be there, Hales," I replied and turned back to face Emily. I bent over to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Daddy loves you, angel," I whispered and finally left the room.

I pulled back the covers and fell into Haley's open arms. She showered my face with kisses which made me grin. She smiled back and kissed my lips lightly. "What are you grinning at?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You're so horny and you're definitely showing it," I replied.

She scoffed. "I'm not horny!" she exclaimed. "What, I can't kiss you?"

I shook my head. "You can kiss me whenever you want to, baby, but you can't have sex with me for 5 more weeks," I said and she groaned. "Ha, I knew it! You're hornier than you've ever been!"

She looked up at me, her lower lip jutted out. "Why did you have to remind me how long?" she asked. Then she changed her expression. "Wait, you're the one that said you've never been hornier when you saw me holding your child! Now you're going crazy because we can't have sex! That's it, isn't it?"

"Will the two of you quit arguing? You're going to wake up Emily and you won't be happy."

Haley hid her face in my chest as my father left the room. I merely laughed. "What, Hales?"

She looked up at me. "That was so embarrassing, Nathan! We were fighting about being horny!"

I laughed again. "Haley, he knows we have sex. Remember our daughter, Emily?"

She swatted at me. "You know you're not funny, Scott!"

I shrugged. "I think I'm pretty damn funny myself."

"You would," she muttered.

I smiled down at her. Her eyes were getting droopy. I kissed her forehead gently and laid her back down on my chest. "Go to sleep, Hales. You've got that doctors appointment in the morning," I said and she jerked up quickly.

"Oh god, it's going to be horrible Nate! Now I won't be able to sleep! They're going to tell me I have HCM and I passed it on to Emily and she's going to hate me forever!"

I brought her into my arms and rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be fine, Hales. The doctor will say that you don't have anything to worry about. You won't have HCM and Emily will be fine, okay?"

She nodded against my chest. I held her close until I heard her breath even out. I maneuvered myself out of her grasp without waking her and crept down to Emily's room. "You know I was the exact same way when we had you."

I turned and smiled at my dad. "What, a nervous wreck?" I asked.

He chuckled and patted my back. "That and proud. I see the gleam you get in your eye when you look at Em. You're already a fantastic father and you don't even know it," he said.

We walked into her room where she was starting to get fussy. I picked her up expertly and began to rock her. I knew she wasn't hungry because Haley had just fed her.

"See? You're an old pro and it's only been a week, son," he smiled at me.

I grinned back. "She'll have me giving her whatever she wants when she can talk, I can already see it. Just don't tell Haley I admitted that," I muttered.

He laughed. "Are you kidding? I'll be the first to let her know that you finally admit it!" he joked. "Seriously, Nate. I'm proud of you, kiddo. You've proven to be the man I always knew you could be."

I looked up at my father, seeing tears in his eyes. I can't remember when I ever saw him cry. I set Emily back in her crib and hugged my father. "I love you, dad," I said.

"I love you, too, son," he replied. He pulled back and patted my shoulder. "Go get some sleep, kid. She's not going anywhere."

I nodded. "Night," I said and went back into my room, crawling in next to my love and fell asleep in her arms.

**_Haley POV  
_**  
I woke to the cries of my baby. I stood with a smile, not upset at all that I had to get up. She didn't fuss too much so I was excited when she did. I guess that's weird to some people, but I love the fact that she needs me. It makes me feel important.

"Hey baby girl," I cooed as I entered her nursery. "Are you hungry, sweetie? Yeah, I bet you are!" I took her over to the rocking chair that sat in her room. I waited until she started to get her fill before leaning my head back. It was still strange. There was a life that needed me to do everything for her. Nobody was there to help me but Nate. Well, that's not true, but if we didn't live with his parents it would be only us. It was weird. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it.

Nathan entered the room, a sleepy grin on his face. "How are my two favorite girls this morning?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Someone is very hungry," I replied.

He laughed. "I've been there. I know what she finds appealing."

I glared and he laughed again. "Nathan Scott you better watch yourself! I would hit you but I have a baby attached to me right now."

"Excuses, excuses," he replied.

I just nodded. "Okay, you asked for it. I won't have her attached to me in a few minutes and then you'll be really sorry."

He held up his hands. "Ohhh, I'm really scared! What are you going to do, withhold sex from me? Oh wait, we're already doing that!"

I gave a short laugh. "You're mister funny guy this morning," I said through gritted teeth. "You hear that, Emmy? Daddy wants to sleep on the couch tonight!"

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I melted. I saw Nathan in those eyes. I looked up at him and smiled. He quirked his head. "Weren't you just mad at me?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I was," I admitted. "Then I got lost in her eyes, which are exactly your own eyes."

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind for later," he replied. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I gotta get ready for class. Mom's gonna take you to the appointment, right?"

I nodded. "Your uncle Cooper and Rachel agreed to watch Emily because they want to return the favor," I said. "Don't worry about a thing, okay? I'm going to be fine. Emily's going to be fine. We're all going to be fine."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me one last time. "I'm not worried. I'll be back later, okay? You'll tell me how everything went then?"

I shrugged. "I won't know the results until late tonight."

He nodded. "Okay, we'll find out together. I love you. Both of you."

I smiled. "We love you, too, daddy!" I emphasized on daddy and he grinned. "Bye!"

"Goodbye," he replied and left.

I looked down at Emily, fear in my eyes. "I'm going to take care of you, baby girl. I'm going to make sure that if we have this disease you will have the best medicines in the world. Don't you worry," I said and began to burp her, silently praying I wouldn't have to keep that promise.

_**review please!!**_


	36. Mending a Broken Heart

_Thanks to chelle2911, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, goober396, Nathanlvr23, Brucas-N-Naley-4ever, nemo123489, luvnaley3, a, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, naleyluv, lilmonkeygirl31, naleysocute23, and coox for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 35  
**  
I walked into the doctors, my hands shaking. I was extremely fearful, but not for myself. I didn't care if I had HCM, but if I passed it on to my daughter I would never forgive myself. Sure, I wanted him to say you don't have HCM because it would mean she definitely doesn't have it.

I waited for what seemed like forever before a nurse called my name. She took me into a room and shut the door. I looked around the room at all the pictures, waiting for the doctor to come inside. He came in shortly afterwards and took my blood.

-------------------

I couldn't take my mind off of earlier. I just couldn't believe it would have to wait until tonight for the results. It was slowly killing me.

"Haley, sweetie, just relax. Everything will be fine, I promise!"

I smiled at Deb. "I'm trying to think positively, but I can't help but think about what will happen if I have it. I mean, Emily could have it and then-"

She shushed me. "Don't think about that now! I'm telling you to think that everything will be fine, and it will, okay? I don't need you to be any more stressed than you already are with taking care of Emily!"

I shrugged. "I'm a mother now, Deb. All I ever do is worry," I replied and then looked at my sleeping daughter. "I'll never forgive myself if she has it. I'll never forgive my parents."

Deb sighed. "You don't know how sorry they are, Haley. They love you and Lucas more than anything and would redo everything if they could!" she tried to defend but it fell on my unforgiving ears.

I shook my head. "They've done more than just keep that from us, Deb. There is more to the story and you know about it. Why won't they just tell us?" I asked.

She shrugged. "They will tell you if and when they are ready, Haley. Don't ask me because it's not my place to tell," she replied and walked off.

I sighed. It was clear she wouldn't be any help cracking my parent's secrets. What could it possibly be?

There was a knock at the front door. I looked at Emily and made sure she was content before going to answer it. Karen Roe stood on the other side.

I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked as nicely as I could muster.

She sighed. "I want my daughter to not hate me anymore," she replied and pulled a box out from behind her. It was dusty and had things written on it. "Look in the box, read the letter and call me afterwards," she said and walked off.

I waited until she drove off before going inside. I sat on the couch. I knew Deb was watching me from her spot in the kitchen but I said nothing. I could now read what was on the box. It said 'Timothy Jacob Roe' on top. I raised an eyebrow. Was this an uncle?

I opened the box to see a photo album. I took it out and found even more pictures under the album and the letter she talked about. I looked through the album first. By the first picture I knew he wasn't an uncle, but a brother. My mother lay in a hospital bed holding a baby. The caption said, 'Karen and baby Timothy.' I kept looking through it and saw pictures of me and Lucas, around 2 years old, holding the baby with our parents help. The last picture was of all of us, the caption 'Our Happy Family' written underneath.

I set it aside. "I had a baby brother? Why wouldn't I remember him? What happened to him?" I asked out loud.

I grabbed the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Karen and Keith, _

We are terribly sorry to hear of your loss. You must know that it isn't your fault. You couldn't have saved him. Don't blame yourselves. Dan and I will be here for you whenever you need us. We'll watch little Lucas and Haley if need be. You know how much they love to be with Nathan.

Please call us. You haven't left the house in 2 weeks. You won't answer your door or your phone so this letter was necessary. Timothy is going to be watching over you from his place in heaven. His heart disease was too far developed for you to save. We're always here for you, all four of you.

With love,

Deb Scott

I had tears falling from my eyes as I read the last lines. My brother died before he could even speak. He had a more advanced form of HCM as a baby and died of it. "Deb?" I asked in a meek voice. "Deb, please bring me the phone."

She was down the stairs and sitting beside me with the phone within moments. I took it and began to dial, but stopped. "What are you doing, Haley? You have to talk to your mother!"

I shook my head as she started to dial for me. "I need to see her. Will you watch Emily?" I asked and stood.

She nodded and handed me her keys. "Take your time, sweetie," she replied.

I started to walk away, but turned back. "Why don't I remember?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You were only a baby when it happened, Haley, There is no way you could've remembered.

I nodded and left, speeding to my parent's house. I didn't even bother to knock. When I got inside I saw her sitting on the couch, crying. She looked up at me, hope in her eyes. I ran to her side and took her in my eyes. "I'm so sorry," she kept repeating to me.

I shook my head and pulled back. "I'm not happy that you just decided to not tell Lucas and I, because you should have. I understand why you didn't, though. It was hard enough to lose one child of it. You didn't want to believe it could happen to your others."

She nodded. "When we lost Timothy we didn't let you or Lucas out of our sights. You were only allowed to play with each other inside until we finally decided to leave Tree Hill. We needed to start over. You and Lucas finally forgot about having a little brother and we started to become a normal family again," she explained.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "That's why you never told us about Deb, Dan and Nathan. You wanted to forget about your life in Tree Hill," I said and she nodded. "Well, now I'm really confused. Why did we come back here if it was so painful?"

She sighed. "We planned on explaining everything once we got here. You and Lucas deserved to know about your brother and the possibility of having HCM, but we just couldn't do it. We wanted to talk to our old friends again, now that our hearts had healed."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry I've been so angry with you, mom. I just can't believe you kept all those things from us."

She held my hands tightly in her own. "You have to know we only did it to protect you, both of you. If we would've lost you and Lucas… I don't know what I would've done."

Lucas walked into the room. I looked at him and knew right away that she had told him as well. He walked over and hugged me close. "How did it go at the doctors, Hales? What did he say?" he asked.

I pulled back and shrugged. "I don't find out until tonight," I replied. "I'm not that worried about it, Lucas."

He nodded. "Call me as soon as you get word, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Same goes for me, little one, okay?"

I turned to my mother and smiled. "Okay, mom," I replied and hugged her as well. I stood. "Well, I better get back. Emily's probably awake by now and is most likely starving! I'll call you both tonight though, right?"

Lucas stood and hugged me again. "Yes, you better!" he replied. "Hey, do you mind if I come over with you? I've gotta go spoil my niece!"

I laughed and shrugged. "Sure, why not! Mom, why don't you come with us? You'll finally get to meet your granddaughter properly," I suggested.

She shook her head no and wiped tears from her eyes. "I promised your father that we would meet her together," she replied.

I nodded. "Well, how about you and dad stop by after he gets off work. Emily should be awake and ready to see people, sound good?"

She nodded vigorously. "That sounds perfect, Haley," she replied and walked us out.

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	37. A Worried Haley And A Grumpy Nathan

_So, I got really excited and wrote another chapter! Thanks to nemo123489, a, luvnaley23, LiZ457, naleyforevernalways23, Nathanlvr23, Hera Agathon, Brucas-N-Naley-4ever, and OTH.daddy'sgurl.06 for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 36  
**  
I was starting to dwell on the results now more than ever. What if Emily turned out to be like Timothy? I shivered at the thought. I wouldn't let that happen, no matter if we have it or not.

"Haley, what are you at?" Lucas waved his hand in front of my eyes. I looked over at him, realizing we had stopped at the Scott's home. "You're off in another world right now!"

I smiled at him. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind," I said truthfully. I opened my door and he did the same. I saw Nathan's car was pulled in front of ours and felt relieved. I ran to the door and opened it. "Nate?" I yelled into the house.

I ran up the stairs and into our bedroom, quickly passing Deb and Dan and leaving Lucas in the dust. I did notice the smirk on their faces as I passed them, but said nothing. "Nate?" I said, this time more quietly incase Emily was sleeping.

He opened the bathroom door and smiled at me. "Hey, beautiful," he said and opened his arms. I jumped into them, happy that I could finally use some of his strength. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he whispered.

I pulled back and led him to our bed. We laid down on top of the covers and cuddled close before I spoke. "I'm so scared, Nate," I replied.

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart," he replied. "I'm going to protect you and Emily from here on out, whether you have HCM or not."

I sighed and looked him right in the eye. "I have something to tell you. Actually, I just found out today, but it's really important. It will really effect us if Emily has HCM," I said.

He nodded for me to continue. I told him about Timothy, the brother I had that died. I told him he died as a baby from the horrible disease that our child might have. That I might have. He remained silent throughout the explanation. Now I just wanted him to voice his feelings.

"Nate? Don't you have anything to say?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled me closer. "Let's not worry about what could be until we know for sure if you have it, okay? If you don't have it then we have nothing to worry about."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him, needing to feel the comfort of his lips. He eagerly kissed me back. It had been a while since we could have time to ourselves. Emily keeps us so busy! I guess I never had time to realize how much I really missed him.

His lips moved to my neck and I didn't protest. I wanted to feel him everywhere. "Nathan," I moaned.

I felt him smirk against my neck. He stopped and moved to look down at me. I gave him a questioning glance. He shook his head and leaned down to give me a soft kiss. "I love you," he said.

I smiled. "I love you, too," I replied and pulled him down to kiss me again.

"NATHAN! HALEY! EMILY NEEDS YOU!"

Nathan sighed and moved off of me. "So much for alone time," he muttered and helped me to stand.

I patted his shoulder and practically ran out of the room. As much as I wanted to stay and be with Nathan, the thought of my daughter needing me came first. Emily needed me more than Nathan. Besides, it hasn't been 6 weeks yet! We can't do anything that's too much fun!

I got to the bottom step before I started to walk. I knew they were all snickering at me for running to see my baby, but I didn't care. I took the crying infant from Deb's arms and began to rub her back. "Shh, it's okay, baby girl. Mommy's here," I whispered. I rocked her in my arms, trying to get her back to sleep.

"Hales, I don't think she's sleepy. I think she's hungry," Nathan said, trying to take her from my arms.

I glared at him. "Are you questioning my motherly instincts?" I asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Haley, don't make this a fight. All I'm saying is-"

"Shhh!" I whispered harshly. I looked back down at Emily, her eyes were fluttering shut. "Your daddy doesn't know anything," I muttered to her.

Nathan threw up his arms and went to sit beside Lucas. I sent a glare his way and he sent one right back. "What is up with you two?" Lucas asked.

I sighed. "I'm putting her upstairs to sleep," I said, smirking at Nathan because I was right.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied.

I came back down 2 minutes later, baby monitor in hand. I set it on the table in the living room and sat on the couch opposite Nathan and Lucas. Deb sat on my left and Dan sat beside her. "So," I started, trying to get someone else to speak.

"When can we start planning that wedding?" Deb asked, smiling at me.

I looked over to Nathan. "I don't know, when can we start planning a wedding Nathan?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "What is the rush? Can't we let things settle down from having Emily before we go and spend the rest of our money on a wedding?" he spat out.

I was taken aback. What was his deal? "You know what, Nathan? Why have a wedding at all? It's just supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, next to our daughter's birth! Why even bother, right?" I yelled and ran upstairs. I slammed the door to our bedroom and fell on the bed, tears falling down my cheeks.

I don't know what I did to set him off! I mean, weren't we just making out 5 minutes ago? Now he's pissed off at me, with no reason!

My cell phone rang. I didn't really feel like answering, but after I saw who was calling I picked it up right away. "Bevin!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, girlie!" she exclaimed. "But it's not just me!"

My eyebrows raised. "Well, who else? Skills?"

"Nope!" a new voice replied.

"PEYTON! What are you doing in California?"

She laughed. "I'm not! We decided to have a conference call!" she replied.

"Yeah, Tutorgirl, I'm on too!" I heard Brooke's voice and was finally comforted by having my girls with me. I gave a sigh of relief. "What's up with you, tutor mommy? Baby troubles? Hubby troubles?"

"No baby problems, but I am having Nathan problems," I replied.

"What did he do?" Bevin asked.

I sighed. "I don't know, we just had this huge blow out downstairs and I really don't feel like dealing with him right now," I replied.

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie!" Peyton said. "Do we need to come kick his ass?"

I laughed. "No, but thanks for the offer. I can kick his ass on my own," I said.

They all laughed. "Well, if you ever need us there, all you have to do is call," Bevin said.

Brooke squealed. "You guys should so come home! I know you've gotten the bagillion pictures of Emily that I sent you, but you need to see her in person! She's absolutely adorable!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Are you sure she's not your daughter, Brooke? It seems to me like you show her off more than I do!"

Bevin and Peyton laughed. "It really does seem like she does," Peyton replied.

"HALEY! MOM AND DAD ARE HERE!" Lucas shouted up the stairs.

I sighed. "Girlies, I'm really sorry but I have to cut this short. My parents are here and we're all eating dinner and waiting for the results of my HCM test," I said.

"You better call me and tell me how it goes!" Bevin exclaimed.

"Same goes for me, Haley," Peyton added.

"ME TOO!" Brooke yelled.

I laughed. "I'll make sure to call all of you, okay? I gotta go. Love you all! BYE!" I hung up and walked downstairs. Nathan moved towards me, but I ignored him and walked towards my parents. "Daddy!" I exclaimed and jumped into his arms. I was really happy I forgave the two of them. As mad as I was, it wasn't worth it. They're my parents and I'll always love them.

"Princess!" he said and twirled me in his arms. "I thought you'd never let us see you again," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and shook my head. "I could never cut you out of my life, daddy," I whispered back. I turned to my mom and hugged her as well.

"Where is our granddaughter?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Well, she's-"

"Right here," Nathan said and we all turned to see her in his arms.

I was upset because he woke her up, but decided not to say anything in front of everyone. "So, do you need any help with dinner?" I asked Deb.

She shook her head. "It's already made, Haley," she replied. I was about to speak again when she interrupted me, "and the table is set! All you have to do is go sit and eat!"

Everyone moved into the dining room, Emily in my father's arms. "She looks a lot like you, Nate," he said. "But she's got Haley's nose, for sure."

Mom nodded. "Yes, I agree!" she exclaimed and took her from his arms.

I smiled at the sight of my parents playing with my daughter. I was finally happy. Well, almost…

Nathan's hand came down to rest on my knee. I looked over at him and removed it, silently cursing Deb for making us sit by one another. He gave me a sad look, but I didn't let him say anything to me. I turned and entered the table conversation.

The phone rang and we all looked over. Everyone sat frozen; we all knew who was calling. Deb was the first to break from our daze and answered. "Yes, she's here. Hold on one second," she said and came out of the kitchen with the phone. "Haley," she said holding it out to me.

I took in a deep breath and stood. I walked over and took it from her hands. "Hello?"

"Hello, Haley, it's Dr. Ross. We have the results of your HCM test."

I sighed. "Yes?"

_review please!!_


	38. Fixing Problems and Doctor's Orders

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Hera Agathon, a, luvnaley23, Nathanlvr23, Lorilozz, HorseLover20693, chelle2911, Brooke1622, LiZ457, courtneylovejason, JPNeverlosethebutterflies, naleyluv, naleyforevernalways23, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, nemo123489, goober396, naleysocute23, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, and love2beME for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 37  
**  
"Hales? Talk to me, baby!"

I sighed. I turned from where I stood, watching Emily sleeping in her crib. "What, Nathan?" I asked, my voice strained and weak.

His eyes softened and he opened his arms. "Oh, sweetheart, come here," he said and stepped forward, taking me into his arms. I didn't exactly want to be there, but I didn't protest.

I couldn't stop thinking about the events at dinner. The phone call I received. The results I obtained.

**_Flashback  
_**  
_"The tests came out negative. You are in perfect health, Haley. You don't need to worry about Emily having it either," she said. "Have a great evening, Haley. Goodbye!" _

I hung up the phone. I hadn't said a word since the results. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to say something. I gave them a small smile and said, "I don't have it." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and then stood to hug and congratulate me.

I hugged every person, but Nathan had yet to be hugged. He walked over to me, hope in his eyes. "Hales?" he asked sensitively.

I gave him a short smile. "I'm not feeling so well," I said to everyone. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while."

I knew Nathan was disappointed, but didn't say any more to him. I went over to my mother, took Emily, and headed upstairs.

**End Flashback  
**  
I pulled back from his embrace. We hadn't really spoken about our hurtful words earlier. I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the pain and tears in my eyes.

"Haley, please don't turn away from me," he said softly. "Look at me!"

I sighed and turned to face him, tears falling down my cheeks. "Why would you say something so mean to me, Nathan? Do you not want to marry me? I mean, you're not obligated just because we have a daughter together!"

He threw up his hands. "Haley, I don't think of it like that! I love you and I want to marry you, you know that!" he argued, his voice in a whisper so we did not wake our daughter.

I motioned that we should go into our own room and he nodded. We walked down the hall in silence. Once the door to our bedroom was closed I began to speak. "Why did you say it, then, Nathan? If you didn't mean it why did you say it?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

He sat on our bed. "I've been wired all day, Haley, and I took it out on you. I mean, I was so worried that you and Em would have HCM and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Then when you told me what happened to your brother when he was a baby I got really upset! I don't want that happening to our Emily!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to say it like I don't want to marry you! I want nothing more than to have you as Haley Elizabeth Scott."

I moved over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nate, I'm sorry that I was so crazy today. I didn't mean to snap at you about Emily earlier. I just feel like she needs me and I know exactly what she needs at all times. I'm going to try and realize that she needs you just as much as she needs me."

He nodded and kissed me lightly. "So, are we okay now?" he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "We always were, Nate," I replied and kissed him again. I wanted it to be more, but I stopped myself because I knew it couldn't be. He groaned when I pulled back but I shook my head. "Still 5 more weeks, bubba."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you, too, Bubba Boo!" I exclaimed and he groaned at the nickname.

"Bubba Boo?" he asked.

I nodded. "That's what I'm gonna call you now!" I said and kissed him lightly. "That or just Bubba or Boo!"

He shook his head. "Don't make me say what I used to say to Tim, Haley!" he replied.

I smiled. "What did you used to say to Tim, Bubba Boo?" I asked.

"Don't call me boo!" he whined. "You're white, Haley!"

I laughed. "Shut up, Nate! I can be white and still call you my boo!" I said and he laid back, pouting.

"Haley!"

I shrugged. "I'm gonna call you that, whether you like it or not! I can be your shorty like Bevin is Skill's shorty!" I joked and he glared. "It was a joke! Sheesh! Someone's a little crabby!"

He sighed. "Sorry, I'm still getting over the craziness of today," he replied.

I smiled and stood up, singing. "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch! You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch!" I exclaimed and he chased me down the stairs. Everyone looked at us as he chased me around the couches. "You're a bad banana with a… greasy black peel!" I sang.

"Come here, you!" he yelled and grabbed my arm. I tugged back hard, which made him pull harder. We ended up on the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs, me on top of him. I was laughing uncontrollably along with everyone else in the room. I dared to look at Nathan who was grinning at me. I leaned down and kissed him. "Well, that was fun," he said out loud and everyone laughed.

I smiled at him. "See? You're more fun when you're not being Mr. Grinch!" I exclaimed and then we stood up and joined our family.

-

After getting the results we had all been relieved. Not only did we not have to worry about Emily, but we also didn't need to think about giving HCM to our future children.

It had been 1 month and 1 week since the results. I had a doctor's appointment because it had been 6 weeks since Emily was born. Nathan and I were both antsy to hear what she had to say. She was basically giving us the go ahead to have sex or crashing all dreams by saying we have to wait a little longer.

Nathan drove to her office. Lucas and Brooke were looking after Emily for us. I held Nathan's hand, unsure of what to think. He squeezed gently. "So, are you nervous?" he asked.

I laughed shortly. "Nathan, you're more worried than I am! You're just excited about her saying we get to have sex again," I said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He grinned. "Yeah, you're right," he replied. "But you can't tell me that you don't want to have sex, too."

I scoffed. "I never said I don't want to have sex!" I exclaimed. "All I said is you're excited for her to say we can!"

He laughed. "You're right," he replied. "I am excited for that. Why do you think I asked Luke to bring Emily over to your parent's house tonight?"

I looked over at him, cheeks flushed. "You asked him that?" I asked and he nodded. "What did Lucas say after that?"

He smirked. "He said I gave too much information and he thought he was going to be sick."

I laughed. "I can't believe you, Nate!" I exclaimed.

The playful banter continued for a few more minutes until we reached our destination. We walked in side by side, hand in hand. We waited for only 10 minutes before we were called back. I changed and waited with Nathan beside me.

Dr. Ross walked in with a smile. "How are you both?" she asked. We both responded with 'good' and she continued. "I bet you've been counting down for this appointment!"

Nathan smirked. "Well-" He started but I reached over and slapped his chest.

"We haven't exactly been counting down the days, Dr. Ross. We're just anxious to hear that I'm completely healed," I said and glared at Nathan until he nodded in agreement.

She laughed. "I'm sure that's true," she joked. "Let's just get right down to it so you two can get out of here, okay?" We both nodded vigorously and she laughed again. "Well, everything looks good, Haley. Everything's healed as planned. I am officially giving you the go ahead for all sexual activity."

Nathan jumped up, grin on his face, and shook her hand. "Thanks, Dr. Ross. We appreciate everything," he said and was trying to pull me up. "Hales, come on!"

I scoffed. "Nate, can I change first before going out in front of the entire city?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess."

Dr. Ross shook her head. "Young love is so refreshing!" she exclaimed. "You kids be careful, okay? I don't want to see you in here with another pregnancy so soon. Emily will surely keep you busy enough without having another one running around!" she said and left the room.

I changed quickly and we rushed out. Nathan sped home, but I said nothing about his speed. I was anxious, too. Tonight was going to be perfect. I had it all planned out. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	39. Playing House

_Thanks to luvnaley23, Nathanlvr23, courtneylovejason, Hera Agathon, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, nemo123489, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, naleyforevernalways23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, goober396, chelle2911, Brooke1622, naleysocute23 and LiZ457 for reviewing! I know you'll all love this chapter! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 38  
**  
We got home at noon. Nathan was all set to take me up to our room and make love to me right away, but I stopped him. I had the entire thing set up and going at it right away was just going to ruin it.

He groaned but stopped. "You're killing me, you know," he muttered and then walked into the kitchen.

I laughed and followed him. Deb and Dan were sitting at the table, chatting. "How did it go?" Dan asked with a knowing grin.

Nathan smirked at his father. "The cold war is over!" he exclaimed and Dan laughed.

He stood and hugged Nathan. He turned to me and shook his head. "I'm sorry you have to put up with him, Haley," he said with a smile.

I grinned. "Patience is a virtue, Dan," I replied.

Deb stood and walked over to the fridge. "Are you kids hungry? I could make you some lunch if you'd like."

I sat at the table. "That would be wonderful, Deb," I said. "Thank you!"

She waved a hand at me. "You know it's not a problem. Not at all! How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

I clapped my hands. "Yay! Deb, you really know the way to a girl's heart!" I exclaimed and the men laughed.

"You are like a five year old, Hales!" Nathan whined. "Marrying you would be illegal!"

I glared at him. "Let's not get into that talk again," I muttered and he immediately stopped talking. "But speaking of the wedding, we need to start getting it planned."

Dan nodded and sat with us. "First thing you two need to do is find somewhere to live," he started. "As much as I love having you all here, and you know I do, I'm not supposed to be the one getting up for 3:00 am feedings. I'm the grandpa! I should be coming over when I feel like it, giving the kid money, watch her make you squirm, stuff like that!"

I crossed my arms. "Well!" I exclaimed. "We won't stay here any longer than you want us to!"

He shook his head. "Good! Start packing!" He joked and Deb hit him with a dish towel.

"What he means is we don't want to cripple the two of you. Right now we are welcoming you with open arms, but you need to get a place of your own. We're only going to get in the way and Emily would get confused, I'm sure, as she grew up with her grandparents," she said and then placed the food in front of us.

I nodded in agreement. "Okay, so we'll start looking for a house," I said. "And then we'll start planning the wedding?"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "Of course," he replied.

---------

_Lucas POV  
_  
"Broody! Come over here! She's so adorable!"

I walked over to Brooke, a grin on my face. "She does have genes from my side of the family," I stated. "Of course she's cute."

She smiled up at me and then handed Emily to me. "Don't you just love her?" she whispered.

Emily let out a quiet yawn and my heart grew. Even the smallest things she did make me go all mushy and girly! It was terrible! "I do," I whispered back. "Hell, between me and Nate, she'll never go out on a date."

She giggled. "You just rhymed!" she said and then shook her head. She took Emily back. "Don't you worry, sweetie. Between me and your mommy, you'll date!"

I scoffed and tried to take her back, but she held her away from me. "Don't get any ideas, Emily Jaden Scott! You won't be dating until you're at least 40!"

Brooke glared at me playfully. "Would you be like this if we had a child?" she asked and set Emily in her crib as she finally went back to sleep.

I nodded vigorously. "She wouldn't be dating until I was dead and buried!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head and led me out of the room. "Lucas Eugene Roe! What if we had a son?" She put her hands on her hips.

I grinned at her. Nothing was sexier than an angry Brooke. "Well, he could date when he turned 15, like I did," I replied, knowing it would anger her.

She scoffed and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, placing my lips on hers roughly. She responded immediately, like I had hoped. My hands cupped her face while hers went to hold my hips.

We parted, breathing heavily. "I wish we didn't say we'd watch Emily all night," I groaned.

She smiled and backed away. "Don't worry, Broody, we'll get play time tomorrow when she goes back to her mommy and daddy," she said and pulled me back into the room where Emily lay. She put my arms around her waist from behind as we watched Emily. "For tonight we get to play house," she whispered.

I smiled. If I were to play house for real with anyone… it would be Brooke.

---------

Haley POV

Nathan is impossible to please! His parents went out for the night with my request. As Dan left he gave me a knowing grin, but I ignored it. I made him stay in the living room as I made us dinner. He kept coming in and distracting me, trying to get me into the bedroom.

Each time I cursed him, stopped him and kicked him out into the living room. He was like a child! I had finally finished, the spaghetti was ready. I filled two glasses; one with water and one with coke. I set the table so that we were seated across from each other. Once everything was to my satisfaction I went to get Nathan… who was asleep on the couch.

I put my hands on my hips at the sight of him. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to! If everything doesn't go as planned there is no way we are having sex! I picked up a pillow from the other couch and went back to the kitchen door. I threw it at him and hit him right in the face before rushing back into the kitchen. I waited a few seconds before coming back out.

He sat straight up, looking around. "Dinner's ready!" I exclaimed and smiled at him.

He grinned and ran into the kitchen, dragging me behind him. "This is delicious, Hales," he complemented. He was eating so quickly that I didn't even think he was tasting it!

"Really? Why don't you slow down? You'll enjoy it more," I said and ate a bite.

He groaned. "Why are you eating so slowly, Hales?" he asked. "We've got unfinished business to attend to!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Maybe I'm not in the mood for… unfinished business," I replied and went back to eating.

He scoffed and stood. I didn't look up to see where he went, but I felt him behind me. He sat behind me on the stool, wrapping one arm around my waist. He moved my hair to one side with the other and began kissing my neck.

I tried my best to ignore him. I kept eating, acting as though he had no effect on me. He grinned against my neck as I involuntarily shivered. "I beg to differ, my dear," he whispered in my ear. The hand around my waist dipped lower, gripping my thigh. I dropped my fork and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "I would say you are soo in the mood for our unfinished business."

I growled and turned my head only to see the cocky grin on his face. "Just shut up!" I exclaimed and attacked his lips with mine.

We were on the floor in seconds. I pushed the pain aside and focused on the man in front of me, or rather underneath me. I didn't waist time unbuttoning his shirt. Instead I just ripped it open, the buttons flying off completely. My hands moved to his pants as he stopped me.

He moved so he was on top and parted our lips. We were both breathing heavily. I grabbed his head and tried to move it back down to mine but he resisted. "No, Hales, you were right. Let's finish dinner," he said and stood.

I sat up, confusion written all over my face. Realization hit and I growled again. "You are such an ass!" I exclaimed. He grinned at me innocently and shrugged. "You get me all worked up and then you aren't even going to do anything about it?" He nodded. I scoffed and stood. "Enjoy dinner by yourself. I'm going to go Brooke myself!" I said with a smile and ran upstairs.

I heard him running up after me, but I didn't dare look back. As I grasped the handle and turned it, he pushed me inside. He shut the door with his foot and had me on my back on the bed in seconds. He pulled my shirt off slowly. The anticipation was really getting to me. I hadn't had sex in months!

He made sure to kiss every inch of my chest and stomach painfully slow. I thought the torture would never end! Just as I was about to voice my opinions he started on my pants. He kissed all the way down my right let and all the way up the left. He kept going until his lips were on mine.

I managed to maneuver his pants off, pulling his boxers down with them. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes as he took off my panties and then my bra. He laced our fingers together and kissed me lightly before entering me.

I was in heaven. He kissed my neck, biting until he left his mark. I felt myself beginning to let go when he picked up the pace. We came together and he fell on top of me. It took me a few minutes to regain my self. I kissed his shoulder. "I love you," He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled. "I love you, too," I said.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_

* * *


	40. Potential Pregnancy?

_EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!! There will be 3 more chapters after this one. I will be updating once a day._

_Thanks to courtneylovejason, nemo123489, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Brooke1622, naleyluv, naleyforevernalways23, goober396, luvnaley23, and x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 39  
**  
Planning a wedding, searching for a house and taking care of a baby were all tough on their own, but putting them together is just hell. Ever since the first night back with Nathan we haven't had sex. We just don't have the time or energy to. Emily keeps us extra busy at all hours of the night. When we're not in school, we're looking for an apartment. If we've got a moment to ourselves we spend it planning the wedding. When we aren't doing any of those things we try and sleep, just to wake up and do it all over again.

Not only did I have these 3 things on my shoulders, but I also had to find a job. There was just no way we could expect our parents to pay for school AND an apartment! It was going to be hard, being a student, employee and, most importantly, a mother, but I was up for the task. I didn't have much of a choice. If Nathan had to get a job he would have to quit basketball, the one thing that is keeping him in school; his scholarship. I would never ask him to give that up, not in a million years!

It had been 4 months. Emily is now 5 months and 2 weeks old. She was turning her head whenever we called her name. She was able to sit up by herself, even if it was for a few moments. She would respond with noises and show her anger. I knew that she was developing right on schedule, having read all the books on child development.

Deb had asked me to help out at the café for a while, which I eagerly accepted. Not only did that mean more money, but it also meant less spending on a babysitter. Not that my family would deny chances to watch their niece/granddaughter! It was just comforting to know that she was right there in the crib behind the counter and I was right there to tend to her.

On this particular day, I am walking to work, Emily in her stroller. Nathan had left for school early in the morning, saying he had to attend a basketball meeting. I thought nothing of it and continued with my morning. Once Emily was all bundled we left for work. Here we are, stepping inside the café.

Not only was Deb there but mom as well. She had been helping out with the café as well as she and Deb spoke of a partnership in opening a night club. "Good morning!" mom called out and walked over to hug me. "How are the mother and daughter?"

I shrugged. "Tired," I replied. "Well, Emily's not tired, mommy is. Emily likes to wake up at 5 in the morning and doesn't like to stop crying until mommy's alarm clock goes off so there's no point in going back to bed."

They both gave me sympathetic looks, but I saw the laughter in their eyes. "That sounds so terrible, sweetie," Deb said and took my jacket.

I scoffed. "You can laugh if you want. I know you both do," I said and they burst out in fits of giggles. "Yeah, it's hilarious. Listen, I know you both went through it with me, Lucas and Nate, but can't you give me a little sympathy? I mean, I am your child and your future daughter in law."

They looked at each other before looking back at me and shaking their heads. "Do you think our mothers and in laws were sympathetic to us?" mom asked.

I shrugged. "I would hope so," I muttered and took Emily out of her stroller and placed her into the crib.

Deb placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Haley," she started. "You should enjoy her while she doesn't hate you."

I shot her a glare. "Why would she ever hate me?" I asked. "All I'll ever do is love her and give her everything she needs!"

Mom nodded. "Just like I did to you?" she asked. "Remember when I didn't get you that $1000 dress you wanted for your freshman homecoming and you wouldn't speak to me for 1 whole month?"

I scoffed. "It's called PMS, mom, and you know I would've used that dress for the rest of my dances!" I fought back. I knew what they were saying, but I just didn't want to hear it. She was not even ½ a year old and they were telling me how crazy of a teen she would be.

"If she is Nathan's child she will definitely sneak out in the middle of the night so keep alarms on her door and windows," Deb pointed out.

I groaned in frustration. "Will you two stop making her into a teenager? She's only 5 months old!" I whined and then began to clean off all the tables.

They stopped talking about Emily and began talking about Lucas and Brooke. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if there was another engagement soon," Mom commented. "I can see it in both their eyes."

I nodded in agreement. "Lucas is so in love with Brooke and Lucas is all Brooke ever talks about," I said. "Hell, if we wait it out we could have a double wedding. It would definitely be cheaper."

They both laughed. "You don't need to worry about costs, Haley. All you need to figure out is where you will live once you're finally married," Deb said and mom nodded.

I sighed. "Can't you just buy us one for our present, mommy?" I asked and gave her a sweet smile.

She walked over and patted my back. "No, Haley," she said and then started to walk away. "Welcome to the real world, Honey. Nothing is free."

I let out a sigh of frustration and went back to wiping down the tables.

-----

I had been working for 4 hours but it felt like an eternity. I only had a half an hour before I got to go on break. I was counting down the minutes. Deb was in the back cooking while mom and I worked the floor and cash register.

"Thanks, come again soon!" I said as one table had left. I walked over and began to clean it off, another job that we had to do. I had received a generous tip of $10 and put it in my apron.

The bell jingled, signaling another customer. I looked over at the door and smiled. "Hey Luke, Brooke!" I exclaimed and they walked over.

"You guys need some help?" Lucas asked, taking the bin full of dishes from my hands.

I sighed and nodded. "I'll split my tips with you if you bus all these tables and do the dishes," I said.

He smiled. "I'll do it, but I won't take your tips," he replied and walked off before I could respond.

I looked at Brooke who didn't seem to be her cheerful self. "I love him sometimes," I joked and she managed a small smile. "Listen, I want to talk to you, Brookie, but I don't go on break for another 20 minutes, can you wait until then?"

She nodded. "I'll play with Emily," she replied. "Does she need to be fed?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, would you mind?" she shook her head. "Check the bag next to the crib." She nodded and walked off.

A few tables and $20 in tips later I was finally on break. I walked into the back where Brooke was with Emily and plopped down on the couch. "Tough day?" she asked.

I nodded. "So very busy," I managed to say.

She walked over and set Emily in my lap who immediately grabbed a hold of my hair. I managed to get it out of her tight grasp before kissing her forehead. "So, what's going on with you, Brooke? You don't seem to be happy."

She sighed. "You've become so much more than a friend, Haley. Ever since I met you I knew that we were going to be more like sisters," she started. "Now, there was a point to saying all that. It means I trust you enough to come to you with this."

I smiled. "You can tell me anything, Brooke, you know that," I reassured and took one hand in mine. "What's going on."

She didn't say anything. She stood and brought over her purse. She reached a hand in a pulled out a bag. She handed it to me and I took out it's contents. "A pregnancy test?" I managed to say. "Brooke, are you..?"

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know, Haley. I'm so scared!" she said and I pulled her into my arm, her head on my shoulder.

"Shh, Brookie, don't worry. I'm going to help you, okay?" I asked and she mumbled against my chest. She sat back and I handed her a tissue. "You haven't taken a test yet?" She shook her head no. "Okay, sweetie, let's go into the bathroom and take this, okay?"

She nodded and stood. "I knew you would understand, Haley," she whispered.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	41. 14 Million?

_Thanks to courtneylovejason, chelle2911, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, lilohb, Brooke1622, Brucas-N-Naley-4ever, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, luvnaley23, goober396, nemo123489, prettygirl33, Nathanlvr23, naleyluv, and Hera Agathon for reviewing! 2 more chapters after this! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 40  
**  
It was a long 4 minutes, but I managed to keep Brooke's mind off it. Or at least I tried. As soon as I told her it was time she ran in to look at it. "Well?" I asked as she came out, a blank look on her face. She burst into tears. "Oh, Brooke, what is it? Tell me!" She handed it to me. I had to look at the box to know what it meant. I looked at her with realization. "You're not pregnant," I said. "Brooke, that's a good thing!"

She shook her head. "What if I really wanted this baby," she whispered.

I put a soothing hand on her back. "Sweetie, you'll probably want to be married to Lucas before having a baby," I said.

She scoffed. "Kind of like you and Nathan?" she spat. Immediately she apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

I shook my head. "No worries, sweetie. We just did it in the wrong order," I replied softly.

She gave me a teary smile and then looked at Emily who was in my arms. "I see you with her and I'm jealous," she admitted. "I wish I had a child that needed me that much. Hell, I was a child that needed her mother and father but they were never around! Maybe that's why I'm like this, but I really wanted to be pregnant, Haley. More than anything."

I sighed and looked at my watch. I had 10 minutes left of break. I stood up and placed Emily in her crib. "Honestly, Brooke, I'm not the one you need to be telling all this," I said. I placed both hands on her shoulders. "You need to tell Lucas how you feel, how you want a family with him. Maybe he does too! Maybe it's too soon before he wants to start a family. You never know until you ask."

She nodded and gave a genuine smile. "You're right," she said. "I'm gonna talk with him tonight. Thanks, Tutormom. I appreciate you always being here for me."

I grinned. "Always, tigger, always," I replied and winked before she left. I looked at Emily. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, toots."

"And Uncle Lucas!"

I sighed as he entered the back. He sat beside me. "Where's Brooke?"

I shrugged. "She must of left," I replied. "I don't really know."

He nodded. "I'll just have to call her later," he said and I nodded. "You look so tired, Hales!"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, Luke. Everything is just getting to me, you know? School, work, planning, Nathan, Emily… I'm just taking everything in stride."

He grinned. "You're doing a great job, Haley. You have nothing to worry about. Emily's going to be a great kid. As for Nathan, well-"

The door that connected from the café opened to reveal Nathan who was grinning. "Hey, baby," he said and pulled me to my feet, kissing me deeply.

"Couldn't you have asked me to leave the room?" Lucas exclaimed and ran out.

I was surprised at his actions but didn't stop him for a few minutes. "What has gotten into you?" I asked, still dazed from his kiss.

His smile grew. "What is it I always wanted to do with my life?" he asked, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"Marry me and have a baby?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "And what else?"

I shrugged. "What else, baby?"

He pulled me closer. "I got a job. Something I always wanted to do," he said.

I frowned. "You dropped out of school?" I asked. Nathan nodded and I stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you, Nathan? You have to go back and tell them it was a mistake! I don't care how much this dream job pays!"

He stood and grasped my hands. "Even if it's millions of dollars a year?" he asked.

I frowned deeper. "What the hell kind of job do you have, Nathan? Tell me! No more beating around the bush!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "You are looking at the newest member of the Los Angeles Lakers!" he yelled and held out his arms.

I sighed and crossed them. "Let me get this straight. You dropped out of school where you were playing basketball to play basketball professionally."

He nodded. "Do you love me or do you love me?" he asked.

I gave a short laugh and walked closer. I reached out and slapped the back of his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. "What happens if you get hurt, huh? What happens when half that money, if not more, is taken because of taxes leaving us with close to nothing? What happens when you don't have another job to fall back on because you dropped out of school?"

He sighed. "Well, honey, it seems like you're upset I took this job," he said sarcastically. "Sorry, but I already signed at 6 year contract to make $14 million a year."

My breath caught in my throat. "$14… million? A year?" I asked.

He smiled again. "Yes! $14 million!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "Nathan, I'm not happy that you dropped out of school and I'm not happy that you didn't talk about this with me first," I said.

He nodded. "But?" he urged.

I shook my head. "But? No buts, that's all I had to say," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't I get a hug? Something? Anything! I mean, I am the bread winner now!"

I laughed and jumped into his arms. "I'm gonna marry a basketball star!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and spun me around before placing me back on the ground. "Can you believe it? All my dreams are coming true!" he said. "And we can buy a house!"

I squealed and jumped back into his arms. "Oh, I love you, Nathan Scott!" I cried.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you, too, baby," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

Deb came back to see what all the commotion was all about. She reacted the same way I did; anger at first then pure happiness. Mom came back and congratulated Nathan, Lucas as well. After everything we've been through we've finally been cut some slack. It was one of the happiest days of our lives.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASEEE!!!!_


	42. Peyton Sawyer to the Rescue

_Thanks to JPNeverlosetheButterflies, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton, courtneylovejason, Brooke1622, Hera Agathon, Nathanlvr23, luvnaley23, Brucas-N-Naley-4ever, goober396, chele2911, prettygirl33, coox, and naleyluv for reviewing. I know a lot of you are saying you want more chapters, but I like where I ended it. Sorry! Hope you still enjoy!_

**Chapter 41  
**  
Deb sent me home early, claiming Nathan and I had to celebrate. All I wanted to do was fall on to our bed and sleep, but I knew I couldn't. There was just too much to do. Emily was wide awake now and wailing for attention. Nathan did all he could to keep her entertained.

I was looking online for homes in our area, desperately trying to find the perfect one but to no avail. I finally got so frustrated with it that I switched to wedding plans. I moved to grab my phone, but decided against calling Brooke. She had things to deal with and they didn't involve my wedding at the moment.

I decided on another familiar number. "Peyton's prostitution, how can I be of service to you?"

I laughed. "I so miss you, Sawyer," I replied.

I heard her giggle. "What's up, girlie? I don't usually hear from you so often!"

I sighed. "And I'm sorry for that, Peyt. I'm calling because I'm trying to plan a wedding and I wanted some advice," I said and sat back down on our bed.

"Bullshit," she replied. "You're going crazy and you're overwhelmed and you just want someone to tell you everything will be okay."

I smiled. "You know me too well," I said.

She laughed. "That I do. Well, I've only got 1 month until we're home for summer. Can the wedding hold out until then?" she asked.

I sighed. "I guess I can postpone planning until you and Bev are here to help."

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. "You two wanted to get married as soon as possible, right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah? So?"

"So you should plan it for 1 month from now. Send me and Bev our dresses so we can get them hemmed and fitted and then when we get home you'll be getting married!"

I sighed. "If only it were that easy," I muttered. "I have no one but myself working on this wedding!"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "Get Nathan on the phone right now!"

I would've laughed if I wasn't so stressed out. I walked over to Nate and handed him the phone. "Who is it?" he asked me before putting it up to his ear. I didn't answer. I took Emily and brought her to lay with me on the bed. "Hello? Whoa, Peyton! Don't yell at me!" he whined. "Why would I? That's a chick thing!" He winced. I could hear her screaming all the way on the other side of the room. "Okay. OKAY! I understand, Peyton!" He yelled back. "Yes, I'll put her back on the phone. Bye!" He exclaimed and walked over to me. He handed me the phone and sat beside me.

"Hey, Peyt," I said softly.

She sighed. "You won't be by yourself in planning now, sweetie," she said.

I let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Peyton. You are the best maid of honor in the world."

She laughed. "You bet your ass I am! I really wish I could be there to help you, Haley, but I can't come until school's out. Just think, you'll be getting married in just one month!"

I smiled. "If we can book a church and find a hall for the reception It'll happen," I replied. I looked at the clock. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta go. I'll call you later though. I promise."

"I'll talk to you later, Hales. Bye!" she said and then hung up.

I turned to look at Nathan. "What do you need me to do, Hales?" he asked sweetly. "I'll do anything you need me to, even if it's just to be your punching bag."

I laughed shortly. "Did she tell you to say all that?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded. "But I meant it, baby," he replied. He laid down beside me and rubbed a sleeping Emily's back as she lay on my chest. "I'm here to help you with the planning, ease your troubled mind, anything. Hell, I'll be your sex slave if need be!"

I slapped his chest, but laughed. I looked him in the eye. "Thank you, Nate," I said softly.

He winked and sat up. "Put me to work, oh master!" he said dramatically.

I smiled and started to give out tasks.

---------

_Brooke POV  
_  
I was nervous to even call him. It was a big step, but I wanted to take it. The thought made me laugh. Before I met him I was all about experimenting with all sorts of boys. Ever since I got a taste of Lucas Roe I couldn't get enough of him, and just him.

My thoughts were broken with my phone ringing. I looked to see it was him. I swallowed hard and picked up. "Hey, you!" I said, my voice sounding extra cheery.

He laughed. "Hey baby," he replied. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Dreaming of you, of course," I said and laid back on my bed. "Where are you, Broody, and why aren't you laying beside me in my bed?"

I could practically see the grin on his face. "How do you know I'm not right behind the door?" he countered.

I jumped up and opened the door. "Hey! You're not outside my door!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "I didn't say I was! I asked how you know I'm not there!" he replied and continued laughing.

I pouted. "That was just cruel, Lucas Roe! Don't bother coming to see me."

He stopped laughing. "Aw, what if I'm already here? Do I have to climb up to your window, pretty girl?"

I sighed and lay on my bed. "You probably aren't really here. You're just figuratively crushing my hopes," I muttered. He didn't say anything else. I heard a rustling in the phone and sighed again. "Lucas? Are you not talking to me now?" I asked and then I heard rustling outside. "Lucas, this isn't funny!" I stood up and walked over to my window. I opened it quickly when I saw him struggling. "Are you crazy?"

He looked up and managed a tight smile. "I think I am," he replied and then groaned. "This seemed like such a good idea when I was on the ground."

I covered my mouth and choked back my laughter. I offered him my hand when he made it up. He closed the window and took in deep breaths. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled at me. "I'm perfect now that I'm up here with you," he replied and kissed me deeply. As much as I wanted to make out with him I knew there were more important things we needed to discuss. I backed away and sat on my bed. He grinned and moved forward. I placed a hand on his chest and motioned for him to sit down. He frowned but sat. "What's this about?"

I sighed. "Lucas, we need to talk," I replied.

He looked away for a second. "Brooke, you're not… you're not trying to break up with me, are you?" he asked, his gaze never meeting mine.

I put my hands on his face and made him look at me. "No! God, no, Lucas! Far from it!" I exclaimed and he let out a sigh of relief. "Actually, polar opposite of it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Brooke?"

I took in a deep breath. "I love you, Lucas," I started. "I love being your girlfriend. I love everything about you!"

He nodded. "I love everything about you, too, Brooke," he said with a smile and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "But what are you trying to get at?"

I sighed. "I thought I was pregnant, Lucas. Well, I was actually hoping I was. Today at the café, I took a pregnancy test. Haley was there to keep me sane."

His breath caught. It looked like he wasn't breathing. "Well, are you?" he managed to choke out.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not," I replied. "You seem happy about that."

He sighed. "Brooke, we're 18 years old. We're not ready for a baby!" he said and stood to pace.

"Lucas, I love you! I wanted to be pregnant because I wanted to have your baby!" I exclaimed.

He sat back down and took my hands into his. "Brooke, sweetheart, I love you more than anything, but you have to listen to me. We aren't ready for that!"

I ripped my hands from his and stood. "Oh, but Haley and Nathan were? No, they weren't, but that doesn't change the fact that they are parents right now!" I screamed.

He stood. "Well, they can handle it, Brooke! Hell, they're millionaires now!" he yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I crossed my arms.

"After you left Nathan came into the café and told Haley he was drafted into the NBA," he replied. "You see, they can handle having a baby and planning a wedding and payments on a house because they make more than we ever will in our lifetime!"

I sighed and sat down. "What does money have to do with loving a child?" I asked softly. "I mean, as soon as I saw Haley with Emily I knew I couldn't wait to have a child. Your child."

He bent down in front of me. "Brooke, I want that. You have to believe that I want that!" he exclaimed.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Then why can't we do that?" I asked.

He wiped it from my face. "Just give it time, Brooke. I'm not ready for that just yet and I don't believe you are either. Once we graduate and we have steady jobs we'll talk about this again, okay? I promise."

I nodded. I didn't have a choice. I wanted to have a family now, but I understood why he didn't. We were young, yes, but I still believe we could do it. "Okay, Lucas. I'll wait," I replied.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	43. Our Wedding Day

_I'm very sad, but this story had to end sometime! I'm happy with how far it actually went because it was supposed to end after all that Rachel drama. Thanks to mistydm, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, coox, x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x, luvnaley23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Hera Agathon, Nathanlvr23, goober396, Brucas-N-Naley-4ever, nemo123489, prettygirl33, canadian-eh39, and Brooke1622 for reviewing the last chapter and all the other chapters. I appreciate all of your feedback! ENJOY the end!_

**Chapter 42  
**  
_Haley POV_

It's been a whole month. The wedding was planned perfectly with the help of Nathan, Brooke and Lucas. Peyton, Jake, Bevin and Skills flew home yesterday. Everyone in Tree Hill was gathered for today's festivities; Nathan and my wedding.

Brooke, Bevin and Rachel were my bridesmaids. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Rachel? I couldn't just leave her out! Nathan had more Groomsmen and I needed to have more bridesmaids. Walking with Brooke would be Jake, walking with Bevin was Skills and walking with Rachel was Tim. As you all know, Peyton is my maid of honor, leaving Lucas as the best man.

"You nervous, Haley?"

I turned to my father and smiled. "No, daddy, I'm not," I replied. "I'm marrying the man of my dreams, the father of my child. There's nothing to be scared about and you shouldn't be worried about me, either. You know he'll take care of me."

He nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "I know, sweetheart. He's the only man I trust with you."

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I hugged him closely. "I love you, daddy," I whispered.

"Haley! You're ruining her makeup, Mr. Roe!" Brooke exclaimed but sent him a wink. "Come on, girlie, let me fix you up. We've only got 10 minutes!"

Peyton walked over to me, Emily in her arms. "Emily wanted to wish her mommy good luck before she married her daddy," she said and handed me the smiling baby.

I cradled her close to me. "Hello my little angel!" I exclaimed. I frowned when I felt something not so soft on her skin. I pulled it away, revealing a note.

I looked at Peyton who shrugged but grinned. "So maybe there was an alternative motive," she said, taking Emily back and winked.

I smiled and then turned back to the note. It was from my lovely boyfriend, soon to be husband. I opened it and began to read:

_My dearest Hales, _

I didn't sleep a wink and it was all because of the anticipation. I'm nervous about becoming your husband, but I've never been happier. You see, you're the first and only girl (with the exception of Emily) that can make me go weak in the knees. You're my one and only, my true love. I'm anxious to see you walk down that aisle on your father's arm and take mine. I'm excited to recite my vows to you. I'll be anticipating the pastor saying 'you may now kiss your bride'. That's my favorite part, of course. Kissing you as my wife, not as my girlfriend or fiancée. You'll finally be my wife, what I've been hoping for all along. I can't wait to see you. I love you.

Nathan

I smiled and folded it back up. "My Nathan is quite the romantic," I said out loud and everyone laughed.

"It's time, Haley," Bevin said and helped me to stand.

I walked over to my father who kissed my cheek. "You've never looked more beautiful, Haleybub," he whispered.

The girls were already making their way down the aisle as my father and I rounded the corner. "This is it," I muttered.

Everyone stood and turned to look at me, but I looked only into the eyes of a grinning Nathan. I heard people whisper, saying how lovely I looked. I gave him a bright smile and then winked. This was it, the moment that brought everything together.

We finally made it to Nathan and my father kissed my cheek once more before giving my hand to Nathan. "You take care of her," he said softly.

Nathan nodded. "You know I will," he replied and then we walked up to the priest. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

I smiled at him and then looked to the priest. "Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other... Haley."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Nathan, it's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life. And that word is love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I've found a stillness and a bravery in myself when I'm with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow to you today," I finished and smiled.

"Nathan."

"This past year we've been through so much. I don't think there was a person that believed we would stay apart, but for a while I think we had them scared. I don't think anybody understood the love that I had for you; because, if they did they would have never doubted us. Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always, forever," he finished and brought my hand up to kiss it.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Can we have the rings please? Haley, repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring," I said and started to slip it over his finger."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," I said and pushed it all the way down.

Nathan gave my hand a squeeze as he pulled out a box with, what I assume, is my ring. He opened it and I gasped. "Nathan," I started.

He shook his head. "You're worth it," was all he said before looking at the preist.

"Nathan, repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," he said and slipped it on my finger.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride."

Nathan smiled. "You bet I will," he said and leaned down to kiss me. Everyone stood and clapped as we walked back down the aisle, this time as husband and wife.**  
**  
We ran inside the limo and I was thankful that we had gotten one for ourselves and one for the rest of the party. All I wanted to do was be alone with him. "Can you believe it?" he asked with a huge smile. "You're really my wife now!"

I smiled back and kissed him. "You're really my husband now," I replied and wrapped my arms around him. "But you're not getting out of this that easily! How much did this ring cost? This is just-"

"Don't worry about it!" he exclaimed. "It's none of your business and I won't tell you. What, you don't like it?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, I love it!" I replied.

He grinned. "Then don't worry about it, Hales. It's all yours, just like me," he said and kissed me.

We arrived at the reception hall shortly thereafter. They announced us and everyone stood to clap. We walked straight onto the dance floor for our first dance as man and wife. "What song did you pick, Nate?" I asked.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah _

I grinned. "I was hoping you would pick this one!" I exclaimed and rested my head on his shoulder.  
_  
And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and _

Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever

Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and

Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever

We stepped back and walked over to sit at our table. The entire evening was spent dancing and laughing. Everyone was back together again and we all had reason to be happy. Nathan and I danced with our parents and then together we danced with Emily.

I was finally completely happy. We had managed to find a house perfect for our little family and a few more children, should they come. Nathan loved playing for the Lakers and decided to up his contract to 10 years. With all the extra money we've opened up savings bonds for Emily and her future brothers and sisters.

True to his word, Lucas asked Brooke to marry him on the day of graduation. Brooke cried and screamed yes. By this time there was a new addition to our family, Calvin Michael Scott. Emily loved being a big sister and the fact that she would be the flower girl she loved more! Brooke and Lucas married 5 months later when Brooke was 2 months pregnant with their first child, Lucas Eugene Roe Jr.

Peyton and Jake were next in line behind Lucas and Brooke, marrying 2 years later. Brooke had Savannah Marie. Peyton was anxious to start their family and became pregnant with James Alexander on the night of their wedding.

Bevin and Skills were last to enter the wonderful world of marriage. In fact, they waited until Emily and Calvin had 2 baby brothers, Noah and Daniel, and one sister, Elena Marie. Brooke had one last child, Keith, before she and Lucas called it quits. Peyton had Jenny Elizabeth 2 years before Bevin and Skills were married.

Our families were close to complete. It was only a few years before Bevin gave birth to twins, Antwon Jr. and Bethany. The story doesn't end here because it's still being written. All you need to know is we are all at peace. Nathan and I are still going strong with 5 kids that keep us busy. Brooke and Lucas had their 3 wonderful kids. Peyton and Jake, Skills and Bevin each had their 2 beautiful children. We were all content with our lives and thankful for what we had. Thankful for each other.

**THE END**

_Please review! Tell me how it was!_


End file.
